


THE GHOSTLY GANG-2950- Part One

by Charms7116



Series: The Ghostly Gang [1]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, The Dark Crystal
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Ghosts, Horror, Multi, Original Character(s), Original World, Paranormal Romance, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mature rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: During the 1980's I started to write a story about a group of ghosts who were sick of the reputation that Ghosts had and set about changing it. This became The Ghostly Gang and although this is not the original story I wrote about them the stories have never really been strongly linked, and pretty much can be read in any order. This one is the latest and is not yet finished (almost though) the Gang have basically come back to Earth after been away for some time as there is currently an interdimensional war that is affecting the universe and they're been asked to come back to Earth. I'm trying it out here.Also, it has been crossed slightly over with several different fandoms but that isn't always the case so that is why I am putting it under 'Fanfiction'.So any of the Fandom content is the property of their original owners and no infringement of copyright is intended.The Ghostly Gang are my own characters and it is set in my own original world.** Mature and Adult Content in this work, thus the Mature Age warning.**Written in Australian English
Series: The Ghostly Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Foreward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something of a Spinoff from Reunion-Aristas. Which is also something I have just started to post. But it is a about the Ghostly Gang who are only minorly mentioned in that story.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678317- Link to Reunion-Aristas

**_We are the Ghostly Gang, and we are a lot more powerful, and quite Unlike any other Ghost, you have ever met! – Stifral Touz, Leader of the Ghostly Gang_ **

**Foreword:**

**Sydney- Australia, January 2950- Homecoming**

“Arh it is so good to be home!” Gurnin Pret –Midnite said running up and opening the front doors of the Ghostly Gang Manor.   
  
He breathed in a deep breath at the fresh smell of the house, which despite been locked up and mainly vacant for several months, smelt fresh and clean due to the aerial servants the Gang employed to help clean the house and some of the Gang members who had elected to stay behind.  
  
Mira and her counterpart Myra greeted them.   
  
Mira said “thank you for letting us stay and look after the house while you were gone” this was told to Stifral the Leader of the Gang.  
  
Stifral said “not all of us were needed on Aristas and we have now been told to come back to Earth, and help it, by something far more important. So, how’ve things been?”  
  
“Quiet,” said Gurnurna coming out followed by Shashe and Shara, Jason and Draco, “it is good to have you all back though, the place hasn’t been the same without you lot around”.  
  
“Are Saradin and Winala still here?” said Gurnin.  
  
“yeah,” said Gurnurna “the Dhampirs have gone back to Beta Alpha Twelve and will probably stay there”.  
  
“We knew about them,” said Stifral “I wish them all the best then, they’ll always be welcome here and members, so pick up anyone new?”  
  
“Some,” said Gurnurna “One is Jasmine, The White Lady”.  
  
Stifral nodded “fair enough, thank you for staying behind and looking after everything while we were gone”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “They demolished her home, so I offered her ours, she’s an actual White Lady ghost though, not Cyra like most of us. There’s also the little girl ghost, Jenna seems she met Rannith and Gurnin. They made something of an impression on her; we also seemed to have acquired two new ghostly cats and a ghostly dog as well”.  
  
“A little girl?” Rannith asked, amazed.  
  
He nodded “she says she knows you”.  
  
“Oh,” said Rannith and Gurnin together.  
  
“We also gained Staria or Star, formally of B&G,” said Gurnurna.  
  
“Star?” Stifral said.  
  
“You remember her? Reddish hair, around eighteen, Australian, likes to tell Horror stories” Gurnurna said.  
  
“Star!” Gooltah said “I remember her! She joined us?”  
  
Gurnurna nodded “yeah”.  
  
“Any signs of B&G?” Stifral asked.  
  
“No,” said Gurnurna “not lately, their still in the area though, Star says that they have settled in the Parramatta area”.  
  
Stifral nodded “Ok”.  
  
“Who are they?” Mira asked.  
  
“Their old rivals of ours,” said Stifral “anything else, Gurnurna?”  
  
“Nope,” said Gurnurna, he no longer led the Gang and hadn’t for a long time.   
  
However, he had proven remarkably good at Administration; the Gang still treated him as third in charge.  
  
“ok thanks,” said Stifral “but right now, I just want to unpack and unload and enjoy been home!”  
  
Gurnurna nodded “I expected you to be gone for a lot longer”.  
  
“We were told we were needed,” said Stifral.  
  
“By whom? Sellaware?”  
  
“Yes....and the...Others” Stifral said, “they think something big might be happening something that will affect all timestreams and all dimensions”.  
  
“I sensed that too,” said Gurnurna “I got the message too....think we all did, Ok come in and unpack it is good to have you all back, and I see Rayden is sticking around as well”.  
  
Rayden, God of Thunder, nodded “I can go home, but I choose to remain for now”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “good to have you then” as they all came in.  
  
“I’m just glad to be home!” Grisna said, “so how’re my and Casua’s plants?”  
  
“Fine,” said Gurnurna “turns out Myra is a wiz with plants!”  
  
“I understand them,” she said softly, painfully shy, Myra didn’t speak much.  
  
“She says they sing to her,” said Mira.  
  
Stifral said, “We found more of your people on Aristas, their called UrSkek”.  
  
Mira nodded “we know that now.... but we aren’t ready to ...meet them”.  
  
Stifral said “they're gone back to Thra though... seems they were requested to come back,” he paused.  
  
Mira spoke then “we weren’t born there.... the T’ron they tore us....in half”.  
  
Stifral nodded “fair enough, just letting you know that we found them” he smiled “so you decided to stick around?”  
  
“We have nowhere else to go really,” said Mira “and we like it here with you”.  
  
Stifral nodded “Ok, been granted full membership yet?”  
  
“I did it,” said Gurnurna.  
  
“Ok,” said Stifral “welcome to The Ghostly Gang then, Mira, Myra”.  
  
“Only ones I haven’t are Saradin and Winala, and Star,” said Gurnurna.  
  
“Well Saradin and Winala seem happy to stick around so we might as well,” said Stifral.  
  
“Ok,” he said marking that off “I have also granted Sellaware honourary membership, seeing he pops up here all the time!”  
  
“Makes sense,” said Stifral.  
  
“I’ve granted Jenna and Jasmine, membership as well”.  
  
“Jenna?”  
  
“The little girl, who came looking for Rannith and Gurnin, Star I’m still holding off a bit in case she’s a plant, my instincts say that she isn’t, but it is better safe than sorry,” he said.  
  
“Ok, that is wise,” said Stifral “anything more?”  
  
“Not really, come to me later, and I will update you on everything else, your stocks are stable, and some have risen... War does that” he said “Gooltah’s Trust fund is secure, the twins’ inheritance and the fund are safe and secure as well. So’s your investments. We’re in good shape” Gurnurna said he took care of a lot of the Gangs finances as well “I bought you a few more stocks and shares that seemed good and myself, come to me later. I’ll give you a full rundown, we’ll discuss it”.  
  
Stifral chuckled “you might not have made the world’s greatest leader Gurnurna, but you sure are a savvy administrator!”  
  
“Harrumph! Ran my Kingdom for years until someone killed me!” he and Stifral had a history “their mostly mining shares, but they seem secure like I said I bought some as well”.  
  
“Ok,” said Stifral “mining always is a little chancy but worthwhile, what are they mining?”  
  
Gurnurna told him, and he nodded “Ok, that is probably a worthwhile investment”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “thought so too” as one of the aerial servants took Stifral’s luggage, the Gang basically funded themselves and were rather well off, they all had investments, shares and stocks all across the universe, they were technically multi-millionaires.   
  
Although mainly from the stars, they chose to live on Earth also it was an excellent way to keep an eye on B&G, who had hidden here, hoping that the Gang wouldn’t find them.  
  
“Join me in the smoking-room for smoke and tea,” said Gurnurna “I’ll discuss everything with you then. We are moving along nicely, even with the war, we’re still comfortably wealthy”.  
  
Stifral nodded and followed him into the room, Gurnurna lit a pipe and Stifral one as well, Stifral smoked, not heavily, but he smoked socially.  
  
“Business as usual then,” Stifral said with a chuckle.  
  
“Yep it is,” said Gurnin peeking around the door “I’m heading to my room to unpack it is good to be home!”.  
“Yeah, it is” Stifral agreed as Gurnin went upstairs grateful to be home.  
End of Foreword.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang welcome a New Member, Peter Sommerton who is newly dead and newly a Ghost.  
> **Also as a warning here is one of the reasons why this has a mature rating.**

**Sydney, Australia- 2950-Several months later.**

“So, this is the fabled Ghostly Gang Manor,” Peter Sommerton, the newest addition to the Ghostly Gang and newly dead said to Gurnin Pret as he looked around the stately mansion that his latest friend Gurnin lived in along with his fellow ghosts, The Ghostly Gang.

Gurnin nodded “welcome officially to The Ghostly Gang Manor Peter!”.  
“Do you have room for me?” Peter asked.  
Gurnin nodded “the Dhampir have moved out permanently, so we do have some spare rooms on the third floor across from Mira and Myra, who share a room and seem quite happy to do so”.  
Peter nodded “thanks Gurnin...for everything”.  
Gurnin nodded “you still need to continue your training, we can take care of that.   
But, there are still some things you need to learn on your own, you are still weak compared to the rest of us, but then so are Mira and Myra”.  
Peter nodded “I know”.   
Newly dead, Peter was still learning about this strange new reality he had found himself in and what he could do, and learning what he could off the extraordinary new friends he had found himself surrounded in.  
“So you’re the new guy huh?” said a voice, Peter turned and saw a girl with reddish hair, human (which made her stand out because most of the gang were either Gorta or Gorta-Trellian) standing there with fair, freckled skin, blue eyes and wearing a Scooby-Doo tee-shirt, she looked around 18 or 19, and attractive, he had to admit he found her attractive and that she would be the type of girl he would want to get to know better.  
“Um...?”  
“Staria meet Peter Sommerton,” Gurnin said, “she is fairly new as well, this is Staria, err I have never found out your last name”.  
“It’s Summers,” said Staria popping some gum into her mouth and offered out a hand “welcome to the Gang Peter”.  
Peter took the hand “Peter Sommerton”.  
“Star Summers” she replied, “you’re new-new, aren’t you?”  
Gurnin nodded “he is indeed”.  
Peter said, “um....I’ve only been dead for a few weeks!”  
“New-New definitely,” Star said she grinned “this must be weird!”  
Peter said “ it is.....I feel weak compared to the rest of you”.  
“We’re all been there Hon,” said Mira “some of us still are....!” with a smile on her beaked face, she looked like a cross between a bird and a reptile with mammalian characteristics.   
She also, he noticed had a British accent “you’re across from Myra and me”.  
“I know,” said Peter.  
“I’ll show you, your room,” Gurnin said, leading Peter away.  
“Poor guy,” Star said to Mira she had gotten rather friendly with the Counterparts, and offered her some gum, Mira took it and popped it into her mouth, chewing on it.  
“He’ll learn,” said Mira “Catch you later Star” and walked into her room, finding Myra lying on her bed smelling of lavender soap.  
“You Ok, Myra?” she asked her.  
Myra nodded “I was um, taking a bath, and trying to um...meditate,” she said, painfully shy, Myra was quietly spoken, her voice deep but feminine holding several different tones at once, she could also sing, and her voice was her power.  
Mira nodded “ you want me to lie with you?”  
Myra blushed and lowered her eyes “I feel a ....need to be....”.  
Mira nodded in understanding “One” she said and lay down near her, gently kissing her, stroking her long soft mane.   
“Ssh,” she said as she hugged her, Myra snuggled into her, enjoying their closeness, wrong and slightly odd it might be, but they both felt the need to be One sometimes, so they did.  
Myra’s heart spiral glowed in response, the truth was they had been One being once, but the T’ron had torn them apart into two beings, and they had somehow ended up on Earth in England.  
After dying in a car accident five or six years ago now, they had been somewhat surprised to find themselves still separated!  
“Better?” Mira asked Myra, who nodded, snuggling into Mira, and hugged her, pulling her close.  
“Yes,” Myra said.  
Mira nodded “it always makes us both feel better” she moved as close as she could get enjoying the feel of her counterparts warm body, as Myra gathered them both in a warm glow.  
“One,” Myra said softly as she felt her begin to respond and felt herself respond to her caresses.  
  
Gurnin led Peter into the spare bedroom across from Mira and Myra and said: “you have a Queen bed, central heating, an ensuite, although there is a communal bathroom on the second floor, there is also a mini-fridge in here.... two of the Dhampir’s accompanied this room before they moved out, and an intercom and of course everything else you could need, TV, entertainment unit, desk for your computer, dinner is served anytime between 6.00 and 7.30 pm, meals are usually taken in the communal dining room, we generally like to eat together, but that rule is not enforced, there is a huge TV in the Common room, along with an open fireplace, and a great entertainment system!”  
Peter said “thanks Gurnin”.  
Gurnin nodded “I’ll give you the tour if you like” he paused “I sleep in one of the Tower rooms”.  
Peter looked around “I can’t believe that all my life came down to was two suitcases, a laptop computer, a tablet, and one bag.....dad he had to sell so much”.  
Gurnin patted his shoulder “I’m sorry Peter”.  
Peter said “it’s ok....” he looked at the bed “I’ll make it later”.  
Gurnin said, “ get one of the aerials to do it, you’re still weak”.  
“Lucky I had Queen sheets,” he said.  
Gurnin said, “yeah but you could have borrowed some, we have plenty”.  
Peter picked up a book and looked it over “I’m surprised my dad didn’t sell this one”.  
Gurnin looked at it; it was an old copy of a book of Adventure stories; it was well-loved “your favourite book as a child?”  
He nodded “yes...Mum, she used to read to me most nights when I was little”.  
Gurnin nodded “maybe that is why” and patted Peter’s shoulder, he looked at the book “I have one similar, that and a well-worn Teddy Bear” he went to put it on the shelf “it is probably why your dad didn’t sell it”.  
“A Teddy bear?” Peter asked.  
Gurnin chuckled “when they evacuated me from Austria to England all I had on me was a suitcase with some clothes, a well-worn Teddy Bear, a copy of a book of Crasolian legends and a nametag, so yes I still have both the Teddy and the book”.  
Peter said “Oh”.  
“His name is Tiberius; I called him either Ted or Ty,” Gurnin said “ he sits on a shelf in my room now, with the book and is probably the only two things I have left over from life, and oh yeah a locket with a picture of my parents, whom I never saw again and some photo albums” he sighed “ as I said, some spirits...they just get....lost” he handed him the book “hang onto it, many years from now it may be all you will have”.  
Peter nodded and opened it and showed Gurnin the bookplate inside it, it said ‘to my Son, Peter, happy 4th Birthday, Mum ‘“it is all I have of her now and a photo” he said softly.  
Gurnin nodded “and memory, you miss her, don’t you?”  
He nodded “I’ll always remember her”.  
Gurnin nodded “keep her in your heart” he touched Peter’s chest and turned and left the room, leaving Peter to unpack.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning some explicit content here! **  
> Teela and Gurnin get it on. So Yep Enjoy!  
> ** Just as a word of note here, this is consensual, both Characters are over the age of eighteen, and they are a Couple! Teela and Gurnin are a heterosexual couple, and despite being two different races they are both ghosts and both shapeshifters! their also kind of like my 'Golden Couple' and it is situations like this is why this has a mature age rating on it!**

He went into his bedroom and found Teela lying full length on his bed, naked and grinning and Gurnin chuckled and put his hands on his hips “you want something!” he said.  
  
Teela grinned “you bet! I want you!”  
  
Gurnin said “and what if I’m not willing to comply hmm? The truth was I was thinking of just studying or something.... but well Ok”.  
  
Teela grinning got up and came over to him and started to remove his clothes and said, “I do wish you wouldn’t wear robes sometimes!”

Gurnin chuckled and said “I’m a Mage! I wear the trappings of one proudly!” and helped her remove his overrobe, underneath he was just in his tunic and trousers. 

  
He removed his utility belt, kissing her, Teela smiled and wrapping her arms around him started to remove his shirt. 

  
He bent over and kissed her and then gently taking one of her breasts, he gently stroked the nipple and took the other one and did the same as she removed his shirt, exposing his torso, tall and slim, and typically Gorta-Trellian.   
Gurnin wasn’t skinny but well-toned and trim, his limbs were long and slender, with relatively strong shoulders due to his wings, as any of his beautiful and graceful elflike race, her hands ran down his back, stroking his ridges and the thin red mane of hair that ran down his back and along his tail.

  
“Whoa!” Gurnin said, moving his tail and adjusting his now permanently black wings.

  
Teela kissed him and then started to pull his trousers, and underthing’s off, purring a little as she did, her Race, Bretan, were humanlike as well but had some feline qualities.

  
“Mmm!” Gurnin said stepping out of his pants and stood naked before her, she giggled “seems I wanted you too!” he said stroking her hair, caressing her with some of his ghostly tendrils( normally non-visible but all Cyra had them) and tail and locking the door, she did the same.

  
Teela nodded “you did”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “ keep that up” bending over slightly he took her breasts in his hands and stroked them and wrapped one of his tendrils around them, stroking the nipples, feeding off her.  
  
She fastened a couple of her own onto him and stood up, Gurnin looked down at himself and shrugged and kissed her, and stroked her, she sighed in pleasure.  
“Bed?” Gurnin asked.  
“Yep,” she said, and they both got onto his bed, touching, kissing, exploring and pleasuring each other, Gurnin kissing all four of her nipples (although the lower two were more teats) and kiss and nibbled at them.   
Teela purred and cried out like a cat in heat giving into her feline side and Gurnin into his Draconic, he unsheathed his claws and stroked her hair and the fur across the top of her breasts and her side.   
  


Teela rolled over onto she was on all fours, kneading the bed and said “come in from behind Gurnin” and stretched luxuriously like a cat kneading the pillow with her claws.  
  
“Sure?” he asked.  
  
She nodded “yes and shift! I know you can!” she got into a position so that he could have better access, “and do it hard!”  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin “err, are you in heat or something?” he knelt over her.   
Giving into his Draconic blood just a little, all modern-day Gorta-Trellians could shapeshift into their original Dragonborn form.  
  
Some depending on their clan and blood could also take Dragon form as well, so that is what he did, he shifted into their original Dragonborn form, as Teela could change into her Werecat form.  
  
Gurnin growled slightly, in this form he was humanoid, basically with golden scales and red markings and some rainbow coloured feathers, and spikes, Teela was grey and white in her Werecat form.  
  
Teela yowled as he moved, holding her breasts in his now clawed hands, giving in to his Draconic ancestry and urges all modern-day Gorta-Trellian had if they chose to let it show.   
  
He also caressed her with his tendrils, letting them feed off their sexual energy, chanting slightly under his breath activating the Tantric magic he knew.  
  
**you want me as much as I wanted you! ** Teela teased telepathically as Gurnin bit her neck gently.  
  
**Yes!** he replied growling slightly in his throat.   
  
He felt himself respond and her tightening around him. She miaowed low in her throat and quivered, and he growled and hissing a little and claimed her as his mate both their auras flashed, Teela wriggled around under him and cried out in pleasure.  
  
Gurnin flapped his wings and folded them down and sighed in deep pleasure.   
  
She felt herself tighten around him, and for a moment, they both simply enjoyed the sensation.

  
After a little, while they both rolled over and lay on their sides, still connected somehow and had not bothered to take their default shape, so he was still in humanlike Dragonkin form.   
  
Her a humanoid cat, her breasts and her teats were both still swollen, erect and hard.  
  
“You are so beautiful like this!” Teela said admiring his deep golden and red colouring which had some rainbow tints as well, with a soft red mane and golden eyes, he was mostly covered in deep golden scales.   
Where he didn’t have scales, his skin was a golden-brown colour, his eyes were also golden.  
  
“We used to look like this” Gurnin said, “which is why we can still change shape”.  
  
“I’ve never seen you in full dragon shape!” she said.  
  
“Not many people have! I kind of look like this” Gurnin said with a chuckle “only redder and bigger. It feels weird though, weirder than this, Ran looks exactly the same”.  
  
“You're beautiful!” she said.  
  
“So are you,” he said, stroking a breast and moving slightly, so he slid a little deeper into her.   
  
“Mmm,” she said as he stroked her flank, she had more fur in this form and stretched luxuriously, her teats tingling at his touch.  
  
Gurnin said, “I still can’t believe that you have four breasts!”  
  
“Well the lower two are more teats,” she said “ we sometimes have more than one kit, so that’s why they’re there, these are breasts,” she said indicating her breasts.  
  
“Very nice ones too,” Gurnin said, moving a little inside of her feeling her respond.  
  
“I’ve never seen you like this!” Teela said, “ has anyone?”  
  
“Not really, just a few really,” he said “ it feels a little strange.....I should shift back”.  
  
“No stay,” said Teela, arching her back a little as Gurnin made love to her again but not so hard, more how they were used to “I love how your claws tickle !”  
  
Gurnin sheathed them and said “Hmm”.  
  
“Your scales are really soft,” said Teela “not hard at all”.  
  
He said “ we were Dragonborn, not Dragons,” he said he was on top of her now and kissing her gently “ we had mammalian characteristics! I mean all Crasolian Dragons do...more or less” he teased her again with his tail and kissed her.  
  
All these years he hadn’t realised how much he had loved Teela, but he realised he had probably fallen for her the day they had met.   
  
He nibbled her neck again gently, making her giggle and moved around, she gasped and lifted herself a little so he could have better access, they were both floating now a little off the bed, due to their ghostly abilities.  
  
“Sorry did that hurt?” he asked as he heard her gasp.  
  
“No, that felt good!” she said, “you do realise we’re both floating?”  
  
Gurnin said “Oops! Think we both must have levitated! Want to go back down?”  
  
“Nope, this is fun!!” as Gurnin went back to doing what he was doing.   
  
“Ooh! Keep that up!” Teela said as his movements got a little faster “Arg! Oh my Gosh! Eee! Meow!”  
  
Teela miaowed low and long like a cat in heat wrapping her tail around Gurnin and stroked his back ridges (although they were actually scales at the moment) making him hiss a little and growl low in his throat in pleasure and felt his claws unsheathe and rake her fur on her back, making her purr and nipped her neck again.  
  
“Why the nip?”  
  
“Erm claiming you as my mate...” he said “it’s how um...Dragons do it”.  
  
“Cats too,” she said with a giggle “and Bretans! A male Bretan claims his mate pretty much how you do it and usually mate in cat form, that first time, females also do the same, but it is usually the male. It is not uncommon for a female Bretan to give birth in full cat form, especially if she is out in the wilds away from well, civilisation, sometimes we mate like that too!”  
  
“I’ve only ever seen you once in full cat form, you’re beautiful! Kind of like a grey and white panther or something” he said.  
  
“I’ve never seen you in full Dragon form!” she said.  
  
“We’ll go for a fly later then!” Gurnin said “Haven’t done it for years! You're earnt the right to ride on my back! And I guess we are um.... mated”.  
  
“Gurnin I think we are twin souls.... despite been two different races,” Teela said, “Is that possible?”  
  
Gurnin said “my people...the Gorta-Trellian, we have what is known as ‘soul-bonding’, I think we are soulbonded. It is rare, but it does happen if you are of two different races. You are an ‘old soul’ like me Teela, like a lot of Cyra, you have lived before, and you were probably Gorta-Trellian, and that is what it remembers”.  
  
“We were lovers too?”  
  
“Must have been?” Gurnin said, “I have given you my Godname as you know, Shurm, you don’t have one due to been Bretan I think....but”.  
  
“Actually we do have some form of it,” she said “mine...it is Lylii...I have never told anyone that though”.  
  
“Lylii?” he asked.  
  
She nodded “Lylii is my Truename, my Birthname, I know you don’t know much about Bretan culture.... but Lylii is my Birthname, Teela Lylii we don’t use our birthnames, children they are given two names, one they use and one they don’t, unless it is by family or well....mate” and gasped, feeling Gurnin tense and harden under her caresses.  
  
Teela hung onto Gurnin digging her claws into him, and Gurnin arched his back and cried out and let out a long, low growl and they both fell back onto the bed.  
  
“Shurm!” Teela cried out at her peak.  
  
“Lylii!” he responded, lights flashed madly between them and about them, their auras going silver and rainbows filled the room.   
For a while they just rolled around kissing, hugging, exploring each other.  
She rubbed his ridges, entwining their tails around each other.   
Even a few tendrils got involved feeding off their sexual energy, feeling like One, they were each other.  
  
Then with a final cry and a shudder they finished and became two people in love again, Gurnin felt Teela against his chest.   
  
She felt him, even in his current form, Gurnin was mostly humanoid, and she wondered if his sex organs were internalised.  
“Mostly,” Gurnin said, reading her thoughts.  
“Err?”  
He chuckled “Psion remember? Not to mention we’re just had sex. Both our barriers are down.... my reproductive organ is mostly invisible in this form, it is not overly apparent unless you know what you are looking for, and as a Dragon, it is not visible at all”.  
  
“Oh!” she said blushing.  
  
Gurnin chuckled and stroked her flank, she had shifted back to Teela, he, however, was still in Dragonkin form and still inside her, he withdrew and stood up “ see?”  
  
Teela said, “your right you just basically would see just a hint normally, although you can see it at the moment..... and you have some hair”.  
  
He nodded and spun around so she could take in his current form, he was still 5.8 which was his standard height, with a soft red mane that went down his back and tail, with small horns attached to a crest, pointed ears, his face was Draconic, his eyes slanted and golden, his colour was deep gold, he was clearly masculine in build, and he had some rainbow-tinted scales intermixed with red.  
  
A spiral mark on his forehead, which glowed slightly, his wings were Draconic but covered in feathers.  
  
He had a sort of fin on his tail, that was also feathery, and he had some hair on his pubic area.  
  
“Your beautiful!” she said, “I’ve never seen you like that!”  
  
Gurnin shrugged “we used to look like this, we were Dragonborn, not Dragons, but we evolved into what we are today” he shifted back to his default form, a currently naked, red headed, black-winged, Gorta-Trellian young adult male of about 19.  
  
“You said we could go flying,” she said.  
  
“I did? Didn’t I?” he said “Ok hang onto me then” he shifted back into Dragonkin form, she held onto him.  
“Hold on,” he said. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** WARNING!! MATURE AGED CONTENT HERE TOO!!!**  
> Gurnin takes Teela for a night ride in Dragonform!  
> Yep...Enjoy!

He Planeshifted them out of the house, changing shape as he did when they were clear Teela found herself naked on the back of a small golden and red Crasolian Dragon with long horns.

“You’re a Celestial!” she said awed.

“No, actually I’m not, the Celestial form of GT dragon is our original form, it’s just that most of the modern-day dragons have developed shorter or curved horns,” he said turning his neck around and smiled at her, the spiral in his forehead was more visible. It glowed, and she also noticed he had one over his heart as well that she hadn’t seen, his eyes were still golden.  
  
“You’re beautiful!” said Teela, awed at the beautiful creature her lover had become “whose ever seen you like this!”  
  
“Not many,” Gurnin said “ Rannith has, of course, Rannith also looks the same, but he has the scar on his forehead in this form as well, like I do the one on my arms...I wish I could remember how I got those! But it is harder than usual to tell Rannith and me apart when we look like this! We’re also identical in Dragon form! We’re twin Dragons, literally!”  
  
“It’s hard to tell you and Rannith apart normally! Unless we know you!”  
  
“Even harder like this!” Gurnin chuckled and then said “in Dragonkin form. We’re mirror twins even like this! Rannith was born first though”.  
  
“How many minutes before?”  
  
“Around five,” said Gurnin “I quickly followed Rannith! The midwife had only gotten one twin out, and mum was birthing the other! The first thing we did was reach out to one another, touching hands, we missed each other and wanted the other, we’re twins!”  
  
“You’re beautiful! But your scales are harder” she said as she felt him move under her naked butt, luckily it was early Autumn and Australia at that as it wasn’t overly cold yet, but just sitting on the back of her lover.   
In her semi-aroused state, was making her get more aroused, especially as she felt his strength under her.  
  
“I think we are soulbonded” Gurnin remmarked “I’m starting to get aroused again with just the thought of you naked on my back, after just making love”.  
  
“Same here,” said Teela “your body it is making me aroused again” and sighed as she felt him move “Ooh wow!” as her nipples started to harden and profound, energy and heat passed through her “ooh yeah!” and miaowed.  
  
“Connection,” said Gurnin.

  
“You felt that too?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, braking and flying again, clearly getting used to operating as a dragon again.  
  
“OH my gosh! I can FEEL you!” she said as she felt him move under her.  
  
Gurnin said, “old souls, seems we were likely mates in at least one other life, I can feel you too, this sometimes happens between Dragon and rider, and between soul-bonded mates, it is probably because we were once, I’m not a Dragon, Teela, despite how I look at the moment, this isn’t my natural form, but if It were, you would be my rider, and I would accept no other unless there were no other choice”.  
  
“Oh my gosh! This is....!” she said as she felt the thrill of riding naked on her lovers back, Gurnin’s blue, green aura trailed out behind him, as he had made it visible and so did hers, her aura had turned blue-green as well, most of the Gang had, apart from Gurnurna (who was getting close to his changing), Jenna’s, and Mira and Myra’s, even Star’s was turning.

Gurnin nodded and made one of his tendrils appear and wrapped it around her, caressing her breasts and nipples, letting it feed, the sexual energy was one of the ways it fed. Like vampires, it worked better that way.  
  
“Oh!” she said, throwing her head back and arching her back and yowling, shifting to Werecat form.   
  
She leaned over and ran her hands along his back, extending some of her tendrils for the dual purpose of keeping on his back and feeding off his energy, he stretched another and did the same entering her, pulsing, they all had that darker side of their nature.   
  
Even if Gurnin (or her) didn’t feel particularly comfortable about it, they were Nightfolk, and that was the way of things.  
  
Cyra primarily, not quite Ghost, not quite Dhampir but an odd mix of both with the characteristics and abilities of both, although it wasn’t usually blood they craved (it didn’t hurt them though), it was energy, it felt a little strange, but it was pleasurable.  
  
“I can also take Dire Wolf form you know, due to my clan,” Gurnin said with a chuckle.  
  
“I know, but I have seen you do that once or twice, Rannith too,” she said.  
  
You’re a Dire Wolf when you do that as I’m a Dire Cat”.  
“Never tried to mate that way though..... but the way I feel like now....” he chuckled “some do though for a lark Erg! We also both need a feed! I’m so Old I forget that I need to sometimes! And when I do... I need it! Usually doesn’t matter, reaping assignments and that often do it.   
  
Still, I haven’t done a lot of Reaping lately, and I’m stressed out as well due to the war and all! Hits a little too close to home! It’s a wonder I haven’t come down with a cold, or a bout of TB like symptoms; I did die of it! sometimes happens when I’m stressed as you all know!”  
  
“We all need to feed occasionally,” Teela said, “it is just part of been Cyra!”  
  
Gurnin nodded and circled the Manor “I sometimes catch Urascia napping up here on the battlements in dragon form in the sun or in the moonlight he doesn’t do it a lot though, but he probably feels the need more than I do seeing he’s half-dragon. I’m surprised that he and Dragonnia haven’t paired up, I know her and Gooltah had been sleeping together but they’re not a couple, they just like having sex with each other. With Star back well her and Gooltah will probably pair up” he circled one more time testing out his wings and getting the knack of flying in Dragon form under control and said “ hang on! I’m seriously out of practice! I will take us to the Twin Lakes, and try that out, after what happened we need to make love again also I’m aroused as all hell!! We may find a drunk or something; We need to feed!”.  
  
“You are new to this, aren’t you?” she asked.  
  
“Um, what?”  
  
“Us! sex...flying around in Dragonform......”  
  
Gurnin chuckled “Teela I’m 1000 years old! Or thereabouts! And I have spent those years, Celibate! So, no, I’m not used to this yet! And I have not taken Dragonform for a long time!”  
  
“I still find it hard to believe that you were 1000 years old and still a virgin!”  
  
“Yes well....’ _poor little Gurnin’,” said Gurnin sounding oddly bitter “Gurnin the Wimp! Gurnin, the innocent!_ ”  
  
Teela giggled “yeah”.  
  
“It’s not funny! Not anymore, when the Gang found me, I was just off 1000 years old! I was starting to lose who I was, the Gang they saved me, bought me back from getting well.... lost, it has taken me a while to recover fully”.  
  
“Same here,” she said “Mmm, you feel so strong! So, smooth and so supple under me! And it is making me more and more aroused! I’m so warm! Eee!”  
  
“I can tell,” he said, “I can smell you too!”  
  
“Smell?”  
  
“Yeah you smell.... well like a girl! Sweet!” he said.  
  
“Ooh!” she said “but Gurnin...Mmm, that feels good! You know whenever you move um one of your scales um touches well a .... sensitive spot making me want you even more!!”  
  
“Oh,” he said “Ok”.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Mature content here too**

He circled a bit and then landed in the Reserve near one of the twin lakes that gave the two suburbs, East-Haven and West-Haven their names, on Sydney Harbour, they were the twin lakes, East and West.   
  
Haven had grown up around, the Gang lived on the outskirts of West-Haven where it bordered East, and the Twin Lakes were part of a vast nature reserve, so this time of night, Gurnin and Teela were pretty much alone.  
  
Once they landed, Gurnin shifted into Dire Wolf form (the gang had seen him do that before) in wolf form he had reddish and gold fur with wings (like all Crasolian wolves) and golden eyes.   
  
He was quite handsome, and Teela shifted to her cat form, which was a large grey and white Panther cat.   
  
They circled each other playfully for a bit, nipping at each other and frolicking in the grass.  
  
“Sure, you want to do this?” Gurnin asked.  
  
She mewed happily and nipping playfully at him and stroking him with her tail, “Yep” she said.  
  
“I mean we are two different species you’re a cat, and I’m a wolf, I mean we mate similar but well.....”.  
  
“Gurnin, you _ **overthink**_!” she said, “ and you are magnificent”.  
  
“Well, ok,” he said.  
  
They parted breathing heavily, after a while.   
  
She noticed Gurnin had assumed his Dragonkin form again, “I couldn’t do it ” he said “ you assumed Werecat form as well,” he lay back on his back looking at the stars, she resumed her humanoid form and snuggled into his warm body and enjoyed the sensation of his warm scales against her body and their closeness.  
  
“Now I’m well, and truly satisfied,” Gurnin said “but we just aren’t meant to mate like that! We both shifted form when we realised that”, Teela resumed her cat form and went into the lake and caught two silvery fish, killing them and bought them to share and put them on a rock in front of Gurnin.  
  
Teela said at his confused look “it’s another Bretan tradition when a female chooses her mate and they well...mate, the female brings the male some food, and they share their first meal as a mated pair”.  
  
Gurnin chuckled “Mmm! Raw fish! My favourite!” Teela chuckled, she knew he was kidding “think I will cook mine,” he said as Teela started to eat hers.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Like this!” said Gurnin, blocking a nostril and breathing a line of fire onto the fish.  
  
“You can breathe fire like that?”  
  
“Not very well” he admitted “and to get a lot more we have to chew firestone or something, or at the very least charcoal, GT dragons and Dragonkin can breathe fire, but we’re just not very good at it! and we can’t do it for long, it hurts, magic and Psionics are more our thing, the only Crasolian Dragon who can breathe fire for unlimited periods is Izon, but even he has to chew firestone or something!”  
  
“How come you remained like that?” she asked.  
  
“Don’t feel the chill so much?” he said, eating the fish “Ok, have you had enough for now?”  
  
She chuckled “yeah”.  
  
“Think we both need a feed though” he remmarked he said lying back and looking at the stars.  
  
“You’re beautiful!” Teela said snuggling into him “you should do this more often, and that act of love-making was thrilling!”  
  
“I’ve never tried to do it that way, and I can see why...it felt weird, “he said, licking his hands.  
  
“I haven’t either, Kry wanted me too...she could match my shape.... but I didn’t want to do that...with her.... it was more something I wanted to try with you, Kry doesn’t even know my Truename, I’ve never given it too her, it was always you, I wanted to give that too!” they jumped into the water to clean themselves off, lucky it wasn’t too chilly yet, it was a little chilly but not too bad.   
  
Gurnin dried them both off, colds, flu and similar things were one the few things they could get, and they lay together naked, looking at the stars, Gurnin stroked her breasts a little and pointed out all the star he knew to her.  
  
“You love Earth, don’t you?” she asked him.  
  
“Yes...I was born here, remember? And I love Australia!” he said.  
  
“I love you like this! Your scales are so soft and warm, like suede and you have some hair too”.  
  
“Like I said I stayed like this because I don’t feel the chill so much,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her as she sat in front of him and enfolded them both in his wings, Gurnin massaged her nipples slightly, as Teela looked like Teela again, blonde hair, blue-green eyes, with grey catlike ears and a grey catlike tail, with the barest hint of white and grey stripes down her back, she had beautiful white fur across the top of her breasts.   
  
Her mound was covered in soft white fur, petite at a mere 5.3 or 4 or so, slim but with definitely feminine curves and beautiful full breasts, Teela was pretty.  
  
Gurnin stroked her, in Dragonkin form he had some soft red hair in that area and just a hint of a male sex organ as most of it was internalised.  
  
“I’m still surprised that my body still reacts like that” Gurnin said “ that I still um...” he trailed off embarrassed.  
  
Teela said, “ you said yourself Cyra have a solid form, you still have it, it’s just well...ineffective”.  
  
“I fire blanks!” Gurnin said with a chuckle as Teela reached down and touched him.  
  
“You can feel the hint of testes there,” said Teela.  
  
“Like I said...mostly internalised,” he said moving his legs a bit as Teela touched him “you know what I could do with a Burger right about now, wonder if Macca’s is still open?”  
  
“We’re naked!” she said.  
  
“I can fix that” he made a motion and their clothes appeared.  
  
“Oh yeah, I forgot that your also a Mage like Rannith,” she said.  
  
“No, I’m more a Sorceror really, my magic it works differently to his, although THAT was TK! And teleportation” he shifted back to his default shape and stood up and started to get dressed.  
  
Teela said, “just a moment” she admired the view, tall, slim and wiry, Gurnin wasn’t skinny, he had a thin mane of hair that ran down his back and his tail, he had the GT ridges which were the remains of scales down his back as well, ending at his hips, his chest and shoulders had strength but were not broad, the strength in them was due to his magnificent wings that connected to his shoulders and back and were almost as tall as he was! And they were now it seemed permanently black with some red on them, his red hair hung just past his shoulders, and his eyes were a deep golden colour   
“Finished?” he asked, “I am starting to get cold! Not a good thing for us both but, me, especially due to my TB!” Gurnin had died of Tuberculosis so although he was not infectious and it was dormant mostly, he did occasionally get minor flareups of the symptoms.  
  
She chuckled “Ok” he nodded and got dressed in his dark coloured robes again.  
  
Gurnin smiled and took her hand, and they walked through the reserve, together, feeding off a few drunks while they were at it and avoided a group of vampires, who were obviously on the hunt and using the reserve as a hunting ground.  
  
The Vampires, Dhampir, Weres, Shifters, Fey, Demons, Angels, and the Ghosts lived side by side, peacefully.   
  
However, it was still better to avoid a group of Vampires, especially if they were hunting.  
  
“Tanreal I think,” said Gurnin “ not Dhampir” recognising the clan.  
  
Teela nodded “yeah”.  
  
Gurnin and Teela kept walking, hand in hand, they were Nightfolk. Hence, no other Nightfolk bothered them, Cyra were also recognised as the elite of Ghostdom, Sydney was considered something of a Haven for Nightfolk, their friend Gallandros, a powerful Methuselah Dhampir ( meaning he was a very old Dhampir!) was Prince of Sydney and had held the position for over 600 years, he was popular and well-liked, even loved! And about a third of NSW’s total Nightfolk population lived in Sydney and its surrounding suburbs.  
  
Gallandros was a popular Prince and had a lot of supporters, the Ghostly Gang been one, and didn’t seem to be in any danger of losing that position anytime soon!  
  
The Ghostly Gang were one of his biggest supporters.   
  
It was mainly why Stifral had decided to settle the Gang in Sydney, Gallandros had made Sydney and NSW a haven for Nightfolk, and it was Independent. Hence, no clan ruled it, which was why a Dhampir ruled it and not a Vampire! There was a difference, but most people who didn’t know about the difference didn’t see it.  
  
Teela and Gurnin entered the MacDonald’s as it was a 24 hour one, and looked around, late-night shift workers, a few Nightfolk and a group of young people dressed for clubbing most likely on their way into the City to one of the clubs, Teela and Gurnin waved to a couple of members from one of the other ‘Gangs’ they recognised, who waved back.   
  
Gurnin came up to the counter, “one medium Burger meal and one fillet for Teels”.  
  
“Coke for the drink?” the girl asked.  
  
“Nope two white coffees,” Gurnin said.  
  
“Ok” Gurnin paid and took a seat.  
  
“So what you doing?” one of the others from one of the other Gangs asked.  
  
“Taking a moonlight walk,” said Gurnin.  
  
She nodded and indicated her partner “same here, a great night for it”.  
  
“Yeah,” said Gurnin “so how you been Holly?”  
  
“Same as,” she said, “picked up a couple of new members lately”.  
  
“Same here,” said Gurnin.  
  
She nodded as Gurnin’s number flashed up on the screen and went and got his food.  
  
Holly smiled at Teela “about time you two paired up” she said knowingly with a smile, she was of an all-girl gang, but they were a staunch ally and friend to the Ghostly Gang, they called themselves ‘The Ladies’ they had a matching gang who were mainly all men, they were all staunch allies and friends of The Ghostly Gang, and as a result were popular with the LGBT community, there was also a bikie group of ghosts who were allied to the Ghostly Gang called ‘The Deathriders’.  
  
Gurnin shrugged “Um yeah.... er was bound to happen I guess” as he got his iced coffees.  
  
“Tell you, Leader we are having a BBQ on Easter, you're all invited,” she said.  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin.  
  
“see you then,” said Holly and went back to her partner.  
  
“What was that about?” Teela asked.  
  
“We’re invited to a BBQ,” said Gurnin.   
The Ghostly Gang had friends in the oddest places!, they seemed popular with people, like the LGBT community, bikie gangs, mages, shifters, Elder Race, Superheroes, not to mention the various Gods that called on them occasionally! Etc, maybe it had been because of how they had been treated by some of their own, that they had won the heart of them.  
  
Teela took her coffee and smiled at Gurnin “thanks”.  
  
Gurnin said, “I hope you have, had enough for a while, cause if you haven’t, I’m _**not**_ shifting!”  
  
Teela giggled “perhaps, maybe, but you're beautiful in Dragonkin form”.  
  
Gurnin rolled his eyes and said “feels weird!” and took a bite of his burger.  
  
“You are!” she said, “I haven’t seen you like that!”  
  
“Not many people have!” said Gurnin “Teela I’m not a Dragon I’m Gorta-Trellian!, I can only do that due to ancestry! It is all that is leftover from that! We can shapeshift”.  
  
Teela said “I know” she kissed him and took his hand “Gorta-Trellian is fine”.  
  
Gurnin smiled at her “ok” he said, “I will sleep like that.... but only once ok?”  
  
“Ok,” she said, “sounds good” and ate her burger.  
  
A while later, Gurnin and Teela wandered back to the Manor and let themselves in, noticing that it mostly was quiet and that it was about 2 in the morning.  
  
They found Jasmine ‘ _The White Lady_ ’ wandering restlessly around she tended to do that, new to the Gang, Jasmine had been taken in when her own home had been destroyed, she looked up as Teela, and Gurnin let themselves in.  
  
“Hi Jasmine,” said Gurnin, they didn’t even know if ‘ _Jasmine_ ’ was her real name, she called herself Jasmine, but it was mainly because she smelt like jasmine.  
  
She was also beautiful with long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and was dressed in a long, beautiful white dress which was possibly what she had been wearing when she had died.  
  
“Hi,” she said.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” Gurnin asked.  
  
“No...I roam” she said, “ I think it is my curse”.  
  
Gurnin asked, “ do you ever sleep?”  
  
“Sometimes,” she said.  
  
Gurnin nodded “I am sorry to hear that, have you ever perhaps thought of trying to get it lifted?”  
  
Jasmine shrugged “ don’t know if I can...I think I must have done something awful...I wish I could remember...”.  
  
Gurnin shrugged “I’m sorry I can’t help”.  
  
“I know,” she said, “I think I was possibly a suicide”.  
  
“Given that you seem to be a classic ‘ _White Lady_ ’ ghost, you quite possibly are, or a widow or something,” Gurnin said, “it’s horrible when you started to forget who you are...I’ve been there”.  
  
Jasmine said, “ you have?”  
  
Gurnin shrugged “yeah when the Gang found me, I was in danger of getting lost myself...trying to remember” he took her hand “ try to remember who you are?”  
  
Jasmine looked at him “you have a kind heart Gurnin”.  
  
Gurnin nodded and touched her hand and then holding hands he and Teela went upstairs to his room, and he opened the door.  
  
“Want to spend the rest of the night?” he asked Teela.  
  
Teela nodded and went into Gurnin’s bedroom, once in Gurnin checked all his pets (he had several in there) and their food and then stripping off he resumed Dragonborn form and said “ as promised” and got onto his bed lying on his side.  
  
Teela grinning stripped off, moving her tail and crawled into bed beside him, snuggling into him, loving the feel of his warm, soft, suede-like dark golden scales against her bare skin, he stroked her.  
  
Teela giggling stroked him feeling the hint of mainly hidden member and the small hidden testicles.  
  
“I love you like this,” she said, stroking his soft mane.  
  
“I’m not a Dragon Teela,” he said.  
  
“I know, but I love you like this.....but I thought you said no more”.  
  
“Some small loveplay before we go to sleep is good,” he said, kissing her “Mate”.  
  
“Mate,” said Teela, her and Gurnin had been lovers for five years now, but she felt that tonight had officially made them mates.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” she said giggling as Gurnin kissed her, with his hands and tongue, as Teela stroked him as he knelt over her, so she have better access to him, due to it mainly been internalised.  
  
Teela grinned “foreplay indeed” and moved to allow him better access which he took advantage of, and gently and shallowly made love yet again and then fell asleep, that way, Teela cuddled into him. Him still stroking her, with his tail laying over hers, snuggled into each other, naked, they slept through the rest of the night like that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Next Morning, (Mature scene here :) But thats the last of it for a while I promise! **
> 
> Also, a little bit of insight into Rannith's and Gurnin's past. 
> 
> And a bit more introduction to some of the other members of the Gang.

A knock on the door the next morning awoke Gurnin from a sound sleep, Teela was still snuggled into him asleep, and he still had his arms around her, hands resting on her breasts.  
  
“One moment!” he called out and untangling himself from Teela he went to the door and opened it “I was asleep!” he grumbled.  
  
Gooltah stood out there and backed up slightly as he caught sight of Gurnin in his current shapeshifted form.  
  
“Err Gurnin?” he said “Gosh! I knew you were descended from Dragons! but um?”  
  
Gurnin looked down at himself “Err yeah, you've never seen me like this have you?”  
  
“No,” said Gooltah “I knew you were descended from Dragons! But Wow! I never dreamed!” he looked at his friend up and down “you're amazing!”  
  
Gurnin at the moment was mostly a humanoid Dragonman.  
  
He looked like a Dragonborn, he had deep golden scales with red markings, golden-brown skin where the scales weren’t, he had a mane of red hair, that started on his head, thinned out on his back and went down it and along his tail, large wings sprouted from his back, bat shaped but covered in feathers.  
  
He had a fine, pale and sparse covering of hair on parts of his body where the scales weren’t; he stood his standard height, 5.8, he had four fingers on his hands with claws.   
  
His feet, were reasonably humanlike tipped with small claws, he had a Draconic face with small horns and pointed ears, clearly masculine in body shape and from what Gooltah could see with just a hint of male organs but were mostly invisible and covered in a soft down of hair, his eyes were slanted and golden, trim, toned and wiry, Gurnin was in great shape and no child!  
  
“Wow!” Gooltah said again “I knew you were descended from Dragons...but?”  
  
“Dragonkin” Gurnin corrected it was clearly still him as he spoke with his customary, soft, cultured sounding British accent; Gurnin’s British accent wasn’t Londoner!  
  
Gooltah said, “I’ve never seen you like that!”  
  
“Not many people have,” Gurnin said.  
  
“Do you sleep like that often?” Gooltah asked.  
  
“No, I don’t,” said Gurnin “it is not my proper form, it’s just that Teela and I....”.  
  
Gooltah grinned “say no more...Staria, she came to me last night as well, we um....”.  
  
“Spent the night together,” Gurnin said “can’t say I’m surprised, you and her. You have always had a thing for each other....” he moved his tail.  
  
“You look amazing!” said Gooltah “Gosh, why don’t you do that more often? You slept like that?”  
  
“Yes,” Gurnin said, “um I forgot to change back, I fell asleep like this after Teela and me...”.  
  
“You had sex like that!” said Gooltah.  
  
Gurnin chuckled “I am Humanoid Gool’s like this!”  
  
“I can tell,” said Gooltah.  
  
Gurnin said, “just mainly internalised”.  
  
Gooltah said, “ we’re going to the Easter Show, remember?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “I know just give me some um....time”.  
  
“We aren’t leaving for a while anyway; I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t forgotten,” said Gooltah “but wow Gurnin! You look amazing! can you come out a bit so that I can have a better look at you!”  
  
“I’m **_Naked_** Gools!” Gurnin said but sighing he did so and spun around “see!”  
  
“You look amazing!” Gooltah said.  
  
“Meh! I look the same, you know” said a voice as Rannith joined them “Gurnin! Did you sleep like that?”  
  
“Err yeah,” said Gurnin “I was showing um...Teela and well fell asleep like this! Er forgot to change back”.  
  
Rannith shrugged “it is part of who we both are, I’m probably a little more used to doing so as I spent some time looking like that....you did too, but you probably don’t remember, and I sometimes sleep like that myself”.  
  
“We did?”  
  
“The Twin Dragons we were called, we were stuck looking like that for about a hundred years once, it was about 400 maybe 500 years in after we died and before I fell too much into darkness, we led a rebellion,” Rannith said, “it’s probably why you didn’t find it so hard to shift and forgot to shift back”.  
  
Gurnin said “seriously!”  
  
Rannith nodded and shifted his form and said: “ as you can see Gool’s I look the same” and it was true even in their changed form they were mirror twins.  
  
“You are mirror twins!” said Gooltah looking from one twin to the other “ it’s harder to tell you apart like that!”  
  
Rannith nodded “I am the right side twin, Gurnin is the left side twin even like this we are mirror twins, did you and Teela?”

  
“Err....”Gurnin said blushing.  
  
Rannith chuckled “Kry loves it when I do it to her like that...I came up to remind you that we were going to the show today, but Gools it seems has already done so”.  
  
“Um yeah”.  
  
Rannith nodded “see you later then”.  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin, going back into his room.  
  
Teela was awake now and smiled at him “you didn’t change back”.  
  
“Nope,” said Gurnin “although I have figured out why I’m so randy, I’m in my Cycles, well it’s more like a memory of them, seeing we are both dead but seeing we are Cyra, gosh! It’s been centuries since I’ve gone through them! Didn’t think I ever would!” he kissed her and did a little loveplay.  
  
Teela chuckled and said “Please Gurnin!”  
  
“You're definitely in Heat, especially seeing you want to do it so much! I wonder if the tea we use would work on you?” he shrugged “well OK” he straddled her and stroked her.  
  
She yowled softly and kneaded the pillow as he started to move “Ran probably is too” Gurnin said with a soft growl as he hadn’t changed back, Teela seemed to like him making love to her like this.  
  
“I love your scales!” she said “ they feel so good! Mmm!” and sighed as he made love to her gently but urgently and quickly, enfolding them both in his wings.  
  
His staying power was also more robust in this form once he got going, Teela miaowed long and low sounding like a female cat in heat and felt her tighten.  
  
“Arh that does feel good!” Gurnin said “soothes my Burn a bit at any rate! Ran says it is part of who we both are; besides you seem to like me like this....”.  
  
“You’re beautiful!” Teela said, unsheathing her claws fully on both her hands and feet and wriggled her feet in pleasure “Oooh!”  
  
Gurnin laughed and tickled them, unsheathing his own and digging them into the bed, seeing he was straddling her Teela couldn’t access them, he stroked Teela’s fur and kissed her back, making her sigh and quiver in pleasure and played with her and felt his own body respond.   
He flapped his wings and refolded them, making a low growl.

  
“Connection,” he said softly in his soft British accent which Teela thought was incredibly sexy at the moment “soulmates definitely, somehow” he was himself, he was Teela, and he felt Teela’s pleasure.  
  
They were each other “wow!” he said “ so this is how it feels...?” his tendrils started to unfurl and he said, “Ok here we go”.  
“Eee!” Teela said “miaow!!!” as Gurnin growled again, putting his shields up to full strength, although he could sense that Rannith’s were tight as well, been twins and GT they always had a ‘sense’ of each other but like all powerfully Telepathic races had learnt to shield themselves instinctively from each other! They had too!   
  
Their auras flashed between them and for a moment they were One.   
  
For a few moments that was the only thing that mattered caught up in the bliss of the moment, Teela let out a low yowl, and then a long miaow and Gurnin growled as they both let go.  
  
A few moments later they parted, feeling sated and Gurnin kissed Teela all over stroking her and said “Ok, I think that has soothed us both for now! I wonder if that tea will help you too? we both need it, I think!”  
  
“Mmm,” she said, kissing him “I love you like this!”  
  
“So does Krysillia...er her and Ran,” he said.  
  
She chuckled “wouldn’t surprise me...Kry’s a Dhampir/Succubus not mention a Shapeshifter herself, some of the things she did” she was unwilling to separate from Gurnin as she still felt connected.  
  
Gurnin nodded and said “ wonder if Kry’s his? He liked her the moment they met, I could tell...Ran’s...Ran” he stroked her “ have a shower with me?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said.  
  
“ And maybe a little loveplay,” he said “going to the show, remember?”  
  
Teela nodded “I know” and kissed him “Gurnin you complete me, you know”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “soulmates, that is how it works...Soulbonding, if I was a Dragon, which _I’m_ **not!** I would accept no other rider, GT Dragons mate for life once they find their mate, and like the GT they can shapeshift and procreate with one another, them and us share a common ancestor” he sat up and stretched “Ok time to get dressed”.  
  
 _ **A little while later.  
**_  
Washed, dressed and back in their more known forms, after showering together and some loveplay they joined the rest of the Gang.  
  
Jason had made breakfast and in the middle of the table was a plate heaped high with pancakes, the table also had bacon, eggs and toast.  
  
Jason wasn’t a ghost; he was Nightfolk and looked entirely human if a little short and too perfect.   
  
He was also a Shifter of some sort, they had seen him in one of his alternate forms, he looked human but with a mix of something else, something reptilian, and superhuman strength and speed, not to mention he could spit poison and acid, and poison those he touched, he was also a strong Telepath, but he really couldn’t remember much.   
  
He was an excellent chef, a passion Krysillia shared with him like all of the Nightfolk Jason had his darker side, but it proved that not all of the Ghostly Gang were Ghosts, Jason wasn’t, nor was Krysillia, Saradin and Winala were Daeva’s, warrior angels and immortal, they had also gained a reformed half-demon in the past months.

She was an Erinyes or something, and her name was Tiana, Mira and Myra who although Cyra were Corran ( a Celestial planar race) or something similar.   
  
Jasmine was a classic ‘ _white lady_ ’ ghost, Jenna was Cyra and a ghostly child, Staria was Cyra and formally a member of Blood & Guts (another ‘ _Gang_ ’), and of course, the newly dead Peter Sommerton.   
  
Kry was a Dhampir, which were a half Vampire, Half Mortal, Stifral was happy that they had gotten more girls.  
  
Jasmine who had adopted little Jenna walked in then hand in hand with Jenna who was in a pink frilly dress and looked like a regular little Shirley Temple, which gave credence that Jasmine had probably been a mother who had committed suicide after losing a child, as she had instantly connected with Jenna when they had first met and enjoyed spoiling the child ghost she was always buying her clothes and toys and spending time with her and even insisted that she and the child be situated next to each other.   
  
However, they suspected that Jenna was older than Jasmine, Jenna was also Cyra, but it appeared that Jenna didn’t mind, she had been alone for so long, waiting for a mother who had never come back, she had been grateful for the kind Jasmine’s attention.  
  
“Look what Jasmine bought me!” said Jenna spinning around and showing off the dress, Jenna had been about 7 or 8 when she had died and still looked that age.  
  
“Beautiful,” said Stifral.  
  
“You look like Shirley Temple almost,” Stella said with a chuckle, smiling at the little girl.  
  
She thought it sad that she had died so young and often wondered why she hadn’t crossed over immediately as children as young as she had been often did, she must have chosen not too for some reason.   
  
Gurnin and Rannith had met her some months ago while Reaping, she had been haunting a park with several other children and had told the twins that she was waiting for her mummy to come back for her, they suspected that she had been possibly abducted, and never found, one of those missing children, Jenna couldn’t remember, Jasmine most likely a victim of tragedy herself had found a kindred spirit in Jenna.  
  
Jasmine nodded “Yes” Jasmine sat down and took some coffee, they wondered about Jasmine as well, why she hadn’t crossed over.   
  
Jasmine said that she was cursed, she just couldn’t remember why, Peter had chosen not to cross over completely, like most of them he could do so, but he had just decided not to, they all could do that, they had just chosen not to, choosing to remain and follow the rules put down by the spiritworld.  
  
Indeed most of the gang even played a part in enforcing those same rules, making sure that the rules were adhered to and hunting down any dissidents or renegades who didn’t, as Gurnin often said the Ghostly Gang worked for the Gods, **_any_** God but mostly Death himself or any Death God.  
  
“Remember we are going to the Easter Show today,” said Stifral pouring himself some coffee “by public transport as there won’t be a lot of parking at the showground, so public transportation is the best option, we’ll go by way of West-Haven though seeing we are closer to West than we are East", as the gang's manor bordered between the two suburbs.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” said Molly.  
  
“Make sure we all pack a coat and possibly an umbrella, the show due to the war is later than normal this year,” said Stifral “ might get cold later as they all felt the cold it cut right through them!  
  
“I’ve made snacks for us all,” said Jason.  
  
“Thanks, Jason,” said Stifral “ meet me in about an hour we’ll all go to the station then!” he poured himself some more coffee.  
  
Gurnin floating the sugar over to himself and put sugar in his coffee and handed his twin the container who added two in his.  
  
Stella looked at them both “I got to **_draw_** you two one day! I never realised just how asymmetrical you both are! But seeing your sitting across from one another and dressed similarly I can see it now”.  
  
Gurnin said “yeah we didn’t realise we had dressed in similar colours today, er sometimes it happens” as they were both in black, Rannith in his usual mage style robes and Gurnin in his black over light grey robes.  
  
“We are **_Mirror_** twins!” Rannith said “ not just normal identical twins, mirror twins are rarer than normal identical twins, Gurnin and I are mirror twins, we are mirrored, I’m the right side twin, Gurnin is the left side twin” he chucked an apple across the table using his right hand. Gurnin caught it with his left “see!”  
  
“I’ve never noticed it much before, maybe it is because you are dressed alike,” Stella said, “I have to get you to pose one day for me”.  
  
“Naked?” Rannith teased, Gurnin rolled his eyes.  
  
Stifral had to smile, Rannith was the darker, moodier, twin of the pair but he had the more wicked sense of humour and a somewhat more mischievous nature when the mood took him.  
  
“ _ **That**_ be a great picture!” said Krysillia with a grin, she didn’t have a problem with a naked picture of Rannith! She had started to sketch one herself!  
  
“No!” Stella said, “with clothes, of course!”  
  
“Damn!” said Krysillia.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang arrive at the Royal Easter Show, one of my favourite things in Sydney Australia!
> 
> ** No Sex but some flirting ** also this is a good chapter that provides some more insights into a lot of the members of the Gang and how they interact with each other.

**Royal Easter Show-Sydney Australia- 2950**

The Ghostly Gang got out of the train at Sydney Showground Station in their usual groups; there was quite a large number of them, so they generally broke up into small groups when on an outing.  
  
On a road trip, they looked like a cavalcade of RV’s or cars or minibusses depending on the excursion and Stifral had enforced “Gang Outing rules’ as it kept them in order and not in the way of anyone else, even if they were using public transport, especially if they were using Public Transport.  
The Gang totaled over 20, so there were quite a few of them.   
  
However, four of them had permanently moved back off-world, Gallan and his wife had their residence, Rannith and Gurnin weren’t always there and so on, gone were the days when they had all dwelt together.   
  
However, they remained a ‘Gang’ as Gurnin had once said they were a ‘family.’   
  


Because of that, they didn’t need to all dwell together anymore, most of them still did but not all of them any longer, Gurnin had always said that the Gang was his ‘family’ seeing he didn’t have any other anymore.  
  
So here they were in their usual groups the ‘Four Young Ghosts’ with their friends Krysilia, Staria, Urascia, and Peter.   
Krasar, Stella, Molly, Stifral and Gurnurna made up another, Casua and Grisna, another, Jasmine and Jenna, another.   
Shara, Dragonnia, Draco were another.   
Margin, Jason, Saradin, and Winala was another.   
Mira and Myra; Shashe, Starfri (who was on his own), Tiana (new to the Gang) hadn’t joined a ‘group.’   
  
Margin said, “Hmmm.”  
  
Urascia said, “come join us, Margin?”  
  
Dragonnia chuckled. “Tiana, come join us! A saurian day out!”  
  
“Um, I’m not Saurian,” said Tiana (Tiana was a half-demon).  
  
“Close enough! You too, Mira, Myra,” said Dragonnia, who had gotten friendly with them.  
  
Draco (in Dragonborn form) chuckled, “Yeah, come on.   
  
Draco was a Crasolian Dragon, Dracolich, he had been killed by Rannith during his Magnadenarius days but had always insisted that it wasn’t Rannith who had turned him into a Dracolich.  
  
Noone believed that, of course, aside from both Rannith and Draco who knew the truth, he’d didn’t know how that had happened and suspected a Higher Power was involved.   
  
Rannith may have been evil, he may have been a Necromancer, but, he had always had a sense of honour, Rannith didn’t like Liches.  
  
Draco had been testing a few forms lately but had settled on Dragon-born, he didn’t look so thin, bony and pale like that.   
  
He still had a hint of his original silver colouring like that, Dragonnia looked like a female Dragonkin usually as well, although, she was a Hermaphrodite, but preferred to be thought of as a ‘She’ and it seemed to be her dominant side, as she had very feminine curves.   
  


Shara was a Crasolian Dinosaur, a Raptor, also female; they had all gotten friendly with Mira and Myra, who were also Saurian.  
  
Shashe spoke then “mind if I come to join you then….I think that maybe I am not fully a mutant after all, that maybe I’m half what Mira is?”  
Myra said, “Possible.” 

Mira said “possible I guess, but I also wouldn’t discount it” Mira and Shashe had gotten rather friendly, Myra was almost painfully shy, but both were obviously female, they were also reasonably newly dead, having only died five or six years ago but had oddly enough, ended up Cyra right away.  
  
Myra often said that they were surprised that they had remained separated!   
  
Dragonnia smiled and went and put an arm around the female and said, “yeah, come with us, Tiana” she smiled then at Myra, openly Bi-sexual; Dragonnia was trying to coax the shy female into a possible relationship, she liked her, as Shashe obviously liked Mira!  
  
Myra looked down, unsure, and Dragonnia smiled and said, “you are so shy!”  
  
“I…,” Myra said.  
  
“Ssh!” said Dragonnia.

  
“I thought you liked Gooltah?” she said.  
  
“Gooltah’s great in bed, we’re friends and all, and I don’t mind it, but it is not him I want!” she said “besides, he has Staria, and has liked her for the longest time! It’s you! I want to be with!”  
  
“Me?”  
  
Dragonnia nodded, “yeah.”  
  
“But Mira?”  
  
“She likes Shashe!” she said, “and him…. her, it’s obvious! And I know you’re not against a little girl-girl cuddling!”.  
  
Myra said, “Mira and I…. we know we shouldn’t…. but well, we both feel the need to be sometimes…. feel the need to be….”.  
  
“One again,” said Dragonnia, “it’s ok! I still want to get to know you better! I really like you!” she gave her a hug and smiled “later” she promised, she hugged her, and kissed her gently, Myra blushed.  
  
Shashe said to Mira, “can I come with you guys? I’m not really in a group of any kind!”  
  
Mira shrugged “Ok” she had to admit she had gotten fond of Shashe once you got through his bitterness and his bad temper he was actually not so bad, Shashe had built walls up around himself because of the way he looked.  
  
Due to his deformities, Shashe had a humped back and was uneven, he had trouble walking without a staff.   
He said he was a mutant to start off with and had an accident that had only made it worse, Mira wasn’t so sure that he was, he looked in a way that he possibly had something else in him.   
  


Especially seeing he did have four arms, which he hid under his clothes and the elaborate back brace he wore that was almost a carapace (it was there to support his back) and was basically fused to his back as his back had been broken.   
  
He had batlike wings although he said he couldn’t fly too well with them, he could only glide and even then not very well, he had small horns which were mainly hidden by his blonde hair, dark pink scaly skin, he walked with a staff and had one leg shorter than the other and vastly uneven shoulders, he used his tail to support himself and had large, almost reptilian yellow-green eyes and talons on his hands and feet, there was some Gorta in him, but, there was evidence of something else as well.  
  
Shashe had been one of the first in the gang to offer a hand in friendship to her and Myra, jokingly saying that ‘us freaks should stick together!’ he considered himself a freak, which was why he had built such walls around himself, they had even gone out a couple of times he wasn’t handsome, but then neither was she….pretty.  
  
“Ok,” she said.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, taking her hand, they weren’t quite a ‘couple’ yet, but they were probably getting there.  
  
“Ok, that’s sorted,” said Stifral then “ let’s go then! I smell a coffee with my name on it!”  
  
“Ok,” said Molly taking his hand with a grin and walking towards the entrance gates.  
Myra joined Mira, “I think…. Dragonnia was flirting with me….” She said quietly, not really sure how she felt about that.  
  
Mira said, “think she likes you, Sis!” making Myra blush even more! Mira said, “go with it!”  
  
Myra said, “but….?”  
  
“She obviously likes you!” Mira said, “you're all so sweet, shy and cuddly!”  
  
Myra said, “but isn’t that well…odd?”  
  
“No odder than you and me,” said Mira.  
  
“But we have reason….to,” said Myra.  
  
Mira said, “we aren’t anymore, Myra, we will never be again. It seems why shouldn’t me and you have a little love as well? After dying and remaining as were, probably means we’ll never be One again!”  
  
Myra said, “I really thought that if we died…....”  
“So did I, but honestly, do you really Want to be again?”  
  
Myra said, “I guess not…. But I just assumed that if we died…...”.  
  
Mira said, “we already died once Hon…. when they tore us apart! That’s why it hurt so much!” she hugged her, “embrace who you are now!”  
  
Myra said, “it’s just…. I don’t know,".  
  
Mira said, “Dragonnia clearly likes you…., so go with it!”  
  
Myra said, “I guess,….”.  
  
Shashe asked, “how did you get split up anyway?”  
  
“The Tron! They tore us apart!” Myra said softly, “they know how too!   
They have Others, Pairs like us, trapped in that horrible place!”  
  
Mira nodded, “yeah, they do; we both still have nightmares about that….Myra especially seeing she is our gentler mystical half, we still don’t know how we ended up in Salisbury, England though, alone”.  
  
Shashe said, “Hmmm,” as he paid for himself and the sisters.   
  
Shashe said, “you know I really do like you, Mira, you don’t judge me, you don’t treat me like I’m a freak, I mean the rest of the Gang don’t either, but you see through my misshapen deformities.”  
  
Mira said, “you have built many walls up around yourself, Shashe.”  
  
Shashe shrugged, “I think most of them pity me somewhat, poor, deformed, embittered Shashe…..”.  
  
Mira said, “ maybe you should show them more of the ‘real’ Shashe?”  
Shashe shrugged, “ maybe.”  
  
“You’re really not so bad,” said Mira, looking at a showguide, “ so where we starting?” she asked the group.  
  
Shara, who was also painfully shy, although she had been in the Gang forever, looked at the guide, she was a blue and red Crasolian Raptor and said in a voice, soft from disuse “coffee?”   
  
Mira wondered how many of the Gang even knew she was female. As it wasn’t immediately apparent that she was, Shara was one of those members who had been in the Gang forever like Dragonnia, but, they knew little about her, painfully shy, like Myra, she kept mainly to herself or in Dragonnia’s company, the Saurians of the Gang had just naturally drifted together.  
  
Draco newer to the Gang had also just ended up naturally drifting towards the Saurians even though they were mostly girls (Dragonnia was a Hermaphrodite).  
“Coffee sounds good,” said Draco “I’ll buy the first round.”  
  
“It seems you have finally settled on a form,” Shashe remmarked to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at himself “I don’t look so thin and skeletal like this, unlike the rest of you I’m not Cyra, I’m a Dracolich, I’m lucky I’m not evil. Magnadenarius killed me, but it wasn’t him who turned me into a Lich, I have no idea how that happened! Not all Liches are evil” he indicated an object embedded into his chest that looked like a large gem “my Phylactery, I don’t know who transformed me into a Dracolich, I suspect it was a Higher Power of some kind, Sellaware maybe, his seneschal is also a Dracolich, so it makes sense.”  
  
“You have your phylactery on you!” Dragonnia asked, amazed, “I thought you would have it locked away or something.”  
  
Draco said, “No, it is safer that way I feel, just don’t tell anyone that I do, that you don’t know or trust” he hid it under his robes again, “so coffee?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What’s a phylactery?” Mira asked.  
  
“I will tell you later,” said Draco “ let’s just say without it, I couldn’t survive.”  
Mira said, “ your still a magnificent sight in your Dragonform though, even though you are a mostly skeletal Dragon.”  
  
Draco said, “Hmm yeah, tattered wings and all…I’m not a zombie though; I’m higher Undead like the rest of us, just not Cyra.”  
  
Mira said, “ true…..”.  
  
“We’re all Undead or Nightfolk,” said Shashe, “apart from Saradin and Winala, who might as well be! We’re the Ghostly Gang after all!”  
  
“Yeah,” said Draco getting up and ordering coffee for them all and came back a few moments later with a tray of coffees they all sat around a table and looked at the guide.  
  
“We should probably try and avoid the animal pavilions” Draco remmarked “my Undead aura tends to make animals nervous and scare them, I’m a dragon after all! Much more than the rest of you do”.  
  
“Seen one cow, seen them all,” said Shashe eating some raisin toast “lived on a cattle station for a while, in Outback Australia, learned a few things though, how to shear a sheep, milk a cow, drive cattle, that sort of thing, made my living as a Drover for a bit there.”  
  
“You can shear a sheep?” said Dragonnia.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, “ we can watch the sheep shearing if you want, I lived on a cattle station in the Outback” he paused “I was born during the period after the meteorites hit and but when we were starting to live on the surface again when they were starting to rebuild civilization, it is why I’m still mutated. It was a harsh dystopian time; children were still being born with mutations. I basically clawed my way out of my mother….who died of course, or so I have been told, and my father, I never knew…. I was taken to a station in the Australian Outback where they took a lot of mutated children, to hide us from well…sight…I didn’t die, a lot did, their mutations would just kill them eventually, or they’d do it themselves….noone cared,” he paused, “ as I said it was a harsh dystopian time….”   
  


He paused; this was obviously hard to speak of “compared to some of the others though…. my mutations were relatively light”.  
  
“So that is why you are so well…embittered?” said Draco.  
  
Shashe nodded, “I was made to feel like a freak! I was the product of a harsh dystopian time,” he paused, “but yes, I did learn how to farm, how to care for animals, I preferred their company, animals they did not…. Judge me,”.  
Myra said, “that’s horrible! It sounds almost as bad as the place we were born!” kind-hearted Myra was touched by his story.  
  
Mira looked at her sister and nodded, “she’s right.”  
  
“They tore us apart!” Myra continued, “Mira and I…they tore us in two! We were ten years old!” she took some toast, painfully shy she found it hard to talk much, that was why she had been a Librarian.  
  
Mira patted her shoulder, “yeah.”  
  
“So that explains your bond?” Draco asked.  
  
Mira said, “yes… it still gives us nightmares, especially Myra, when we died… we were kind of surprised.”  
  
“Wow!” said Shara, who spoke even less than Myra!  
  
Stifral walking past Molly indicated the group of them “look at that?” he said as Krasar, Gurnurna, and Stella joined them, Margin had gone off on his own with Tiana, Saradin and Winala and Jason.  
  
“We may have another group forming there,” said Gurnurna as the former leader of the Gang, Gurnurna, and Stifral (despite their history) were good friends, and Krasar had long been Stifral’s best friend in the whole gang.  
  
“Shashe’s always been one of the Outers….” Stifral said, “like Starfri, who still is! So, it is nice to see him well…. joining in, he is not really that bad, you know, he just has walls that are hard to break, much like me”.  
  
“Actually, you’re not so bad anymore,” Krasar said, “I have always stood beside you, Stifral, my best friend.”  
  
Stifral said, “I know…Shashe, though, he is the product of a harsh dystopian time, think Mira has been breaking down those barriers. She likes him, and he seems to like her!”  
  
“Seems he has found some common ground,” Gurnurna said, “all Saurian apart from Shashe.”  
  
“That is not so untrue, we are offshoots of the GT ourselves, so our origins are similar, Shashe is half Gorta I think…. I don’t know what his other side is…. if anything, in his case, it might be mutations” Stifral said, “We share similar characteristics to the Gorta-Trellian and have a common ancestor…. But in our case, it is not Dragonkin it is Gorta-Trellian and something else, Elf, Half-Elf, Dragon, Mer, even human, although we generally look like Half-Elves” Stifral indicated himself, full Gorta, Stifral looked like a Half-Elf, he also had the wings and the tail, a characteristic that not all Gorta shared.   
  


Gurnurna been one, he lacked the wings and the tail, that Stifral had, his ears were barely pointed, Gurnurna looked more human, Krasar had the wings and the tail, so did Gooltah, Starfri had neither and looked more human as well, Shashe did, not all Gorta had the wings and the tail, Stifral had the wings and the tail.  
  
“makes sense,” said Gurnurna, “seeing I lack both the wings and the tail. “  
“You look more human,” said Stifral.  
  
Gurnurna said, “true….I do, it makes sense though; I can pass for human easier than the rest of us can, especially seeing I have five fingers instead of four” he held up his hand “see.”  
  
“You know I never noticed that before!” said Krasar holding up his own hand, slim with three long fingers and a thumb “you do have five!”  
  
“Most of us have four, I have five,” said Gurnurna.  
  
“I have five,” said Molly.  
  
“Yeah but your human!” said Gurnurna with a grin “I’m Gorta, but I seem to have more human characteristics” he indicated Shashe “it is good to see him finding himself some friends as well, we have always all thought Shashe embittered, aloof, generally unfriendly, but maybe he is painfully shy as well.”  
  
“I think Shashe has been hurt in ways the rest of us can’t really imagine,” Krasar said thoughtfully, “I mean really….how much do we know about him?”.  
  
“Not much really….he’s been in the Gang forever, but he’s one of the ones we don’t really know an awful lot about,” Stifral said “Shashe was one of the first, Grisna, Gooltah and Casua came together back in the day when It was just you and me and Gurnurna, Shashe came before those three, Shara, Dragonnia are the others who have been members for forever, so has Starfri and I have never even figured out if that is his real name! don’t even think he knows anymore, Gurnin’s another one of our older members as is Urascia, a lot of us ghosts are!”  
  
“Hmm,” said Stifral “ maybe we should do something about that….thank those members who have been long-term members of our gang, who have stood with us, through thick and thin”.  
  
Krasar nodded. “Gurnin says we are his family” he scratched his neck, slightly showing a hint of his folded neck gills; coming from a mainly water-covered world, his people had lived primarily underwater.   
  
Krasar had gills on his neck and back, and had folded fins, he could grow webbing between his fingers and toes and his tail also had folded down fins when in the water his wings transformed to more manta ray style, that could be folded down. 

Krasar could also shapeshift into Dolphin or Mer form, but, he said it didn’t stop him from drowning, as that was how he had died, by a Tsunami, his aquatic abilities hadn’t been able to save him in that situation.  
  
“Dam winds been drying my gills a little too much!” he said, “ they itch!”  
  
“Didn’t think you had to keep them moist?” said Molly.  
  
“I don’t! not usually! But the wind hasn’t helped, they itch!” he pulled out some water-based gel and rubbed them on his gills “extreme cold or heat or heavy wind tends to dry them out,” he explained, “they itch then!”  
  
“You freaked me out when I first saw them,” Molly said.  
  
“I come from Aquellis, all my people have gills, planets mainly water,” he replied, “ freaked Stella out as well,” he grinned “ until she found out how sensitive they were….”.  
  
Stella giggled, she had, had some fun with Krasar’s aquatic characteristics over the years.  
  
“How did you ever drown?” Molly asked.  
  
Krasar said “Dolphins can drown in deep water, their shallows dwellers, so are Aquellans, we’re Gorta too, all the aquatic abilities in the world couldn’t save me when a Tsunami hit, the force, the pressure, the fact that I was dragged down so quickly, I drowned, just like the rest of my team…I couldn’t save them….” he paused it obviously still hurt “I probably didn’t drown as quickly, but, I still drowned, just like them.”   
  


He finished rubbing the gel on his gills and put it back in his bag “hopefully that will do me for a while, they are red and sore, I do need some water though Stif to boost it and I will need a swim later” he took a drink of water and nodded towards the group “they seem friendly, let’s leave them” they walked down a bit further.   
  
They ordered coffee and raisin toast and a large bottle of water for Krasar, who proceeded to splash it and rub it into his neck.   
  
They noticed that his gills were red and rashlike at the moment; they started behind his ears and ran a bit down his neck, usually not visible due to the fact he wore his black hair long.  
  
“Wow, they are red!” said Stifral, “you look like you have a rash.”  
  
Krasar said “ they get itchy, red and sore when they start to dry out, normally not an issue but the heavy winds over the last few days haven’t helped! They are starting to dry out! A bit, extreme cold, extreme heat, heavy winds, or a combination doesn’t help! It makes them dry out, in extreme cases, it can cause complications and can sometimes kill you in extreme circumstances, I’m dead already, but it causes a bit of discomfort in me they get itchy and sore” he took a sip of coffee “thanks…. I needed this”.  
  
“You ok now?” Stifral asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Krasar, there was also another little known fact about Krasar, and that was that Krasar was practically blind in one eye, he had been born blind, and although his eyes had been operated on, one had been too damaged to fix entirely, so he was practically blind in one eye.   
  


He saw shapes and colours out of it but not clearly, it was surprising that he had even managed to become a doctor, but as he often said, he was a GP as he could work around it, but, he couldn’t do anything too delicate, he had a device he could use, but he barely did so.  
  
Krasar finished his water, he had also been a bit dehydrated due to the wind and his affected gills, that was one of the setbacks of been Cyra that not too many people knew about, given that they had a somewhat more solid form, they were prone to some things like that, noone believed them when they told that to people who weren’t Cyra, but it was true, they could still get wounded, they could get a minor illness, they could get dehydrated, and they needed to feed occasionally, Krasar said It was a trade-off for been more potent than non-Cyra it was the balancing factor.  
  
They were higher Undead, not quite a ghost, not quite a Dhampir, but, with characteristics of both, Cyra were a ‘race’ all of their own, and not many people knew that, and they didn’t really admit to it.  
  
A bit of blood occasionally did not hurt them, they generally didn’t take it straight though as they didn’t really need that much.   
  
Many of them disliked the taste, drinking it straight also tended to make them sick, they weren’t entirely Dhampir.   
  
They had some of the characteristics of a Dhampir, but they weren’t Dhampirs, for one thing, they generally couldn’t take it straight out of a living victim, they didn’t have the equipment to do so! So, they sometimes drunk some with something else mixed with it, straight blood tended to make them ill if they drank too much.   
  


It didn’t harm them though, but it wasn’t something they really needed regularly, Stifral liked his steaks medium rare, that sort of thing.

Stifral said, “just hope you’re alright now.”  
  
“I will need to take Mer or Dolphin form a little later and swim a bit like that, but yeah, I’m fine now.”  
  
“Ooh!” Stella teased she had moved next to Krasar, she had made love to Krasar in his mer-form and enjoyed doing so, seeing she had mer-blood herself ( another little known fact about Stella) one of her parents had been a Mer, Stella made a beautiful Mermaid with her dark skin, long black hair, Native American looks and had a golden tail, they had taken each other by surprise when she and Krasar had first met and seen each other like that for the first time.   
  
However, Krasar’s mer-tail was more dolphin-like, but a shimmering aqua green, she was more traditional, as he had said they had freaked each other out when they first saw each other like that.  
  
Stella remembered that day well, “ we’re both Mers!” she had said, amazed.  
  
“Well actually I’m Aquellan” Krasar had said, looking simply magnificent with his fins unfurled, his gills exposed and his torso bare, from the waist up he looked how he did in Gorta form apart from the fins on his lower arms, handsome with black hair and green eyes, from waist down he looked like a dolphin.   
  
Although his genitalia was mostly invisible with only a hint visible (like hers was) once revealed well….it was nice too, that first time…. It had been something neither of them had forgotten, and they quite often made love like that.  
  
But from that first time, Stella had known that Krasar was meant to be her mate, and he had been in a former life as well, like most Cyra, they were ‘old souls.’  
  
Just thinking about that moment and what he promised later made her smile, she had to admit they both loved to make love in their Mer form.  
  
Krasar looked at her and smiled as if reading her thoughts and offered her some more toast.  
  
“You going to be alright, Krasar?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah,” said Krasar “don’t worry it’s just that the wind is irritating them a bit” he sighed “I need to get wet, wonder if I could sneak away for a bit, for a quick swim in the Bay?” he sipped his coffee “ my gills are irritated, the saltwater will soothe them….back soon Stif” he finished his coffee.  
  
“Alright,” said Stifral.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Quick Love scene between Stella and Krasar who are both Merfolk and another one of my Couples**

  
Krasar shrugged and teleported himself to the reserve by the Bay ( another result of the meteorites, Moore Park now overlooked a Bay) and seeing that noone was around, Krasar stripped off and jumped into the water, transforming to his Mer form once in the water, feeling the water soothe his irritated gills.  
  
All Aquellans could do that, and quite frankly Krasar enjoyed the fact that he could, he loved been under the water, he felt his fins unfurl, and the webbing grow between his fingers.

Aquellans were Gorta, but Krasar suspected that they were offshoots from one of the sea-clans on Crasolia mixed with Sea Elf or Merfolk, his tail wasn't traditionally Mer, it was more like that of a Dolphin, but was a smooth, glistening aqua colour, he swam strongly around enjoying the freedom it allowed, enjoying the underwater world, to him it was full of life and colour, laughing.

He chased some colourful fish and spoke to a Wobbegong Shark and admired a group of Sea-Dragons (the fancy seahorse kind) using his manta style wings to propel him through the water to give him more propulsion ( they changed when he took mer-form) moving with his dolphin style tail and spun around just enjoying the freedom.

His blue, green aura trailing after him, his aura was also blue-green like most of the Gangs seeing he was over 800 years old as well, he felt he could swim like this forever and revelled in it.

He heard a splash and turned and saw Stella in her mer-form smiling at him, Stella was beautiful as a mermaid with her copper coloured skin, long black hair, brown eyes, native American features and golden tail (more traditionally mermaid) her blue-green aura was also visible, Stella wasn't as old as he was granted, but her aura had also gone blue-green.

"Care to join me?" Krasar asked with a smile.

"Of course!" she said "you are so magnificent like this Krasar! We can't be too long though, the others they will notice".

"I just needed to get wet to fix my gill problem," said Krasar "the wind is drying them out! And they are irritated and sore! It is not usually an issue, but the wind over the last couple of days haven't helped".

Stella grinned and swam up to him, and he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply " Mmmm you feel so good!" he said and kissing "I'm half aroused already!"

Stella wrapped her tail end around Krasar as his was shorter than hers and said: "think we have time for a quickie?"

Krasar said, "perhaps it depends on how long it takes us both to get going, or we can do a little loveplay, we can't take too long, I just basically needed to get wet!"

"Loveplay it Is then," she said " and I know how to get you going!" her hands went for where his tail joined to his waist. 

"Whoa! You want more than just a little loveplay!" said Krasar with a chuckle "Like I said all I needed was to get wet!" and started to stroke her, where her tail joined to her waist "Ok I will see if I can get you to reveal yourself as well" holding her close with one arm, her genitalia was also mostly hidden in merform as well, so it took a bit longer to get her to reveal herself as well.

Stella then wrapped a tendril around Krasar and said " make love to me Krasar!" as he teased her with his tendrils, they all had them and had learnt how to use them for more than just feeding, she wrapped her tail around him holding him close, he did the same, although, his was shorter and more muscular and Stella leaned back a little as they settled themselves on some rocks, allowing him better access.

Krasar leaned over her and kissed her, untwining their tails and said: "OK with support, this should be easier now.." 

He kissed and stroked her, where her tail joined to her waist "gee your practically ready already!" he said and continued to kiss. 

"Ok love it is then," he said with a chuckle and opening himself up he said, "I was halfway there already, nothing fixes my problems up better than saltwater, we do have to do this quick though".

Stella smiled and put an arm around Krasar and pulled him down, kissing him, 'thank you" she said as he moved slightly, flicking his fins and his dorsal on his tail and smiled.

"Think I needed this," he said, " why I could do it so quickly".

"I love you like this Krasar, you are magnificent," she said, admiring his merform "I mean they always associated merfolk with woman, but there are Mermen as well!"

"I'm Aquellan," said Krasar "not Merfolk, I'm Gorta we just have these adaptations because Aquellis is mainly covered by water, there is not a lot of drylands".  
  
He kissed her and caressed her and surrounded her in his manta ray style wings. 

He grunted, they slowly spun and settled, he then tightened his grip on her, spread his wings and using their ghostly ability to fly he lifted them both up and propelled them out of the water, still connected and entwined their tails. 

However, his wasn't as long as hers, so he just wrapped it around her holding her in place with his tail-fin, it was dolphin looking but somewhat more flexible and slightly longer than a Dolphins, she cried out. 

He let out a dolphin-like cry he could also mimic a Humpback as well and had done it once and fooled some scientists; he was a member of the Ghostly Gang after all!

Then they both unentwined and landed back in the water, Krasar swam to shore, followed by Stella and stood onshore totally naked but once again in Gorta form.

He shook himself off and let the remaining water absorb into him, he would remain a little wet, he would dry soon enough, but at least his gills no longer felt so irritated or sore.

Stella joined him, equally as naked and grinned as she saw him, and said " er thanks" and started to get dressed again, unfolding his once again land mode wings, they were damp, so he gave them a shake and then refolded them, like a lot of the Gang he had typically Gorta wings.

"Sometimes I wish I had wings" Stella remmarked stroking Krasar's, gold, brown and aqua feathers, Krasar's wings were a glossy gold with aqua and brown banding, they were black and aqua in manta ray mode.

"Your human," he said as she dried off and shook her long, thick, unbound black hair, that fell past her waist if unbound.

Krasar started to rebraid it for her, Stella was practically classic Native American in her features and was easily one of the most beautiful women Krasar had ever seen, he adored her to bits.   
Stella had been meant for him he felt, he'd known that as soon as he had met her all those years ago, they were both 'Old Souls' like a majority of the Gang and Krasar suspected that they had always been lovers, despite her being human. Him been Gorta "I love you, Stella," he said " you complete me" as she put her clothes back on "think we were meant for each other" he continued.

Stella smiled and stroked his still bare pectorals, admiring his trim, taut form, he had a tattoo on one of his higher arms, it was a Deaths Head Moth which said 'Death from above' he was taller than her and said " shame we didn't meet each other again until we were both dead" she remmarked.

"Yeah" Krasar agreed "guess that's how it sometimes happens though" he finished braiding her hair and pulled his shirt back on "that's better! Now I will be fine, I just needed to get wet!" tying his hair back as he wore it long like most Gorta, his elven shaped ears peered through his hair "come on the others are probably looking for us by now!"

"Yeah," said Stella "you never told me how you got your tattoo, though!" as she and Krasar walked back to the Showground.

"So where did the others say they were going to be?" Krasar asked.

"Horses I think, Molly likes looking at horses, so do I it is one thing we have in common we both love riding and the Equestrian events."

"You and Molly are total opposites, but you are strangely enough best friends!" Krasar said with a chuckle.

"I know, but so are you and Stifral," said Stella.

"Stif and I, we've always been best buds," said Krasar " we are around the same age, as we met shortly after we both died and have been friends ever since, people sometimes think we're Gay, but we're not, we're just good friends, believe me, Stif and I, we're never taken it any further than that, we have never had done anything!" he grinned. 

Stella giggled "yeah."

Krasar nodded "come on. I can see Stifral from here".


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **No adult content in this chapter!**

He went and joined Molly and Stifral, Molly was watching someone exercise a pony and Stifral stood nearby drinking an iced coffee, the wind had died down, and it was starting to fine up.

"You feel better now, Kras?" Stifral asked as he noticed that Krasar's hair was still damp.

"Yes," said Krasar "I just needed to get wet! The wind has died down so I should be fine".

Molly said, " didn't think stuff like that bothered you".

"Normally it doesn't, but it has been windy over the last couple of days, and it was starting to dry my gills out, extreme heat, extreme cold and heavy winds or a combination sometimes tends to do that, and we all dislike the cold," said Krasar.

"That is the reason why we settled in Sydney, Australia," said Stifral " the cold it cuts right through us! It's funny how it says that Ghosts always bring a cold wind or something and that and that we don't feel it, some do, but we all hate the cold! It cuts right through us! I don't know maybe it Is a Cyra thing, Jasmine doesn't seem too and nor does Peter" he took a sip of coffee and said, " as long as you are ok now".

Molly said " she has great lines" indicating the pony " she's a runner that one!"

Stella nodded a love for horses was one thing Molly and her shared and had in common; they both had a horse and entered Equestrian events together.

Molly also helped teach Equestrian at Nightingale Academy, as Stella taught Arts and Crafts but sometimes helped in Equestrian as well, Nightingale Academy had an outstanding Equestrian program, some of its students had even made the Olympics! And the Head Equestrian teacher was a former Olympic champion herself despite been a Dhampir.

Nightingale Academy was a school for Supernaturals and Nightfolk, mainly Dhampir, Shifters, Weres, angels, and Fae, but all other forms of Nightfolk and Supernaturals attended too. 

Several of the Gang had gotten involved with the school, Gallandros was Founder and member of the Board, Dhampir, like Ghosts, didn't like the cold!

Gallandros has also been born in Sydney, and he loved Australia.  
  
As the undisputed Prince of Sydney, he had made it a haven for Nightfolk, Sydney wasn't ruled by any particular clan, seeing Gallandros was a Dhampir (Half Mortal, Half Vampire). 

They were generally independents and answered to no clan save maybe their own, so Sydney was an Independent city, like all of the Australian Capital cities.

As a result, none of the clans could claim it as their own, so they didn't have as much inhouse fighting that some of the overseas cities did, they figured it was mainly because Australia itself had started as a penal colony, so there hadn't been enough of any clan actually to claim dominance! 

A lot of Dhampir, lived in Australia, due to its mostly warm climate, Dhampir didn't like the cold either!

Gallandros was also a Ghostly Gang member and had held his position as Prince for about 600 years now and was over 1000 years old himself, a Dhampir Methuselah and Mage and that fact alone probably was why he wouldn't lose the position unless he chose too! 

That was also not to mention, he was well-liked, respected, popular and even loved, it was often said that if Gallandros had been Prime Minister of Australia, it would be perfect! 

Gallan had never shown any interest in running for Parliament or to become Prime Minister, and although a Politician, he appeared to be entirely happy with just been Prince of Sydney.

" yes, she does," said Stella.

Stifral looked at Krasar and said, "may as well get yourself a coffee we might be here for a while!"

"Mmm yeah" agreed Krasar.

"Hi! I knew it was you!" said a familiar voice; they looked up. 

Krasar had to smile, as he recognised the speaker, Gallandros Starfire, Prince of Sydney, walked up with his wife, Melsora in tow.

"Hi," said Stifral.

Gallandros said " fancy meeting you here!....makes sense though it's a great day for it, especially since that wing has died down we're here with our grandkids and our daughter.

Gallandros was Dorenganza, so he looked like a Half-Elf, with white hair, fair skin and violet eyes, 6.0, tall and slim, it was hard to tell that he was a 1000-year-old Dhampir unless you knew what to look for, he had the classic Dhampir markings, but they were red rather than blue, it meant that he had died after he had become a Dhampir, so he was a little more vampiric than Melsora was, his wife, Melsora was a Blue.

Gallandros was wearing a hat, which he removed and nodded towards the horse "nice-looking pony".

Dhampir were considered Vampires by most, but, like the Cyra, they weren't fully vampires, it was also a strange phenomenon, that struck people at random, they needed the blood, of course, to stay healthy, had supernatural powers but could if they were Blues have children, both Reds and Blues could walk around in the daylight if they took some precautions and took a drop in their powers and characteristics (Reds more than Blues) Krysillia was a Dhampir as well.

"Our Granddaughter wants a pony," said Gallandros " so we are seeing if we can get her one" Gallandros had been lucky enough to have fathered three children before he had become a Blood Marked (meaning he had died), Fraternal twins and a Singleton, and looked to be in his early 40's, so he did have Grandchildren!.

"Oh," said Stifral with a nod.

"Where's the rest of you?" he asked.

"All over the place!" said Stifral with a chuckle "everyone split up into their groups when we got here!".

"The best way to do it," said Gallandros adjusting his clothes, he dressed somewhat Gothic, trouble was it looked good on him, he didn't have to try to be Gothic, he just was!" he shifted his walking stick to his other hand, it had a Dragon head on it, he didn't really need it, but he always seemed to have one with him.

"Yeah," said Stifral.  
"So, where do you want to start?" Gurnin asked Rannith, Teela, Gooltah, Staria, Krysillia, Urascia and of course, Peter, who still stuck close to them as he looked at the guide.

Staria said "rides!"

"We should do the rides later," said Gooltah.

"Why?"

"I want to look around first!" said Gooltah.

"I guess," said Staria "but most come to the Show for the rides and the showbags!"

"True" agreed Gurnin "I am willing to on the rides later let's look a bit then do some rides." 

The 'Four young Ghosts' and friends were sitting at the onsite MacDonald's, but it hadn't just been built for the show, the showground was used for other things, and many of the rides were permanent, as there was a kind of a theme park at the grounds, the show had moved back to its original site of Moore Park some years ago.

As a result, a theme park and a few other things had been added to it.

The SCG still sat on the edge of it, so once again the show was spread out rather than been crammed into a small space.

It now overlooked a Bay with its water theme park (which wasn't open at the moment seeing it was late Autumn almost Winter). 

The meteorites that had hit a few centuries ago now had virtually flattened Sydney and its surrounding suburbs, not to mention changed its geography forever, Moore Park was still roughly in the same position, but it now looked over a Bay, Mascot Airport had to be rebuilt and so forth.

Sydney was more spread out these days and less populated, and there were still pockets of Wild Magic and pocket suburbs, but it was still there.

Gurnin often said, they had been lucky that they had been forewarned about the meteorites, so a lot of stuff had not been lost. 

The humans had had time to prepare, granted the world had been somewhat Dystopian there for a while, but, now, some centuries later, it was hard to tell that Earth had ever been struck by Meteorites, that could have destroyed it, it had come out of it a new world!

"Ok," said Staria.

Gurnin took a sip of coffee " Ok Teela, so where do we want to go?"

"The Pavilions!" said Teela, Teela loved shopping and checking out new products, Gurnin often joked that she could make a living out of it! 

Teela appeared shallow at times and could be, but anyone who knew her well enough knew she wasn't! 

It's just that Teela loved been a girl! She enjoyed shopping for clothes, jewellery and perfume, loved dressing in feminine clothes and so forth, she loved been Girly!

"Sounds good to me," said Krysillia, who also liked shopping, she poured some blood into a cup and drank it.

"Honestly I don't know how you can drink it as that" Gooltah said, blood didn't harm Cyra, but they could not drink it for too long straight it made them ill.

Krysillia shrugged "I'm a Dhampir" she was a Blood, meaning she had died as a Dhampir and came back (it sometimes happened especially if you hadn't been born that way that was the whole Phenomenon ), it was apparent by her red tattoos.

"You're a Blood Marked, aren't you?" Staria asked.

Krysillia nodded "yeah I was killed after becoming a Dhampir you can tell by the fact that I still look 19" she shrugged "I was assaulted, then killed and then dumped".

"Oh....my!" said Staria "that's......horrible! I died in a car accident, and that was bad enough! But gee!"

Krysillia said "I killed the bastard who did it too me" she bit into her burger "trouble is I was now a Blood, so basically, I sucked him dry and killed him! We aren't much different to Blues, but our need for blood is a little higher".

Staria nodded "I know; I always wanted to become a Dhampir! Trouble was I didn't and ended up dying in a car accident! Dad, mum and I, we were hit by a drunk driver, it killed both my mother" she sighed "and me".

Gooltah said, "same here, but I know I have already told you how I died".

Staria nodded "yeah".

"Seems a lot of us were..." Rannith said "me too, hit by a car, went into a coma due to my injuries and never woke up, in WW2, but came back as Cyra rather than a ghost" he indicated the scar on his forehead usually hidden by his hair " where I got this".

"Amazingly, you are not a Lich!" said Star.

Rannith shook his head "I was a senior at Magic School when I died, I'm an Archmage now, but it wasn't because I chose death over life to get my magic, it is simply because I have been dead for a very long time! I worked for it! Hard work, a bit of sacrifice and study! Not choosing death over life. I see that as cheating! Look I may have been an evil son of a Bitch there at one stage, I don't deny that, but I had my pride and my honour! And I'm very proud of the fact that I'm NOT a Lich!"

"But didn't you turn Draco into one?"

"No, that wasn't me...I killed Draco, yes, but I wasn't the one that turned him into a Lich, that wasn't my doing! Despite what everyone believes. He doesn't even know how that happened, or why! He suspects a Higher Power did that, Sellaware perhaps and only after he was already dead! Draco is a Lich, but he is not evil, and he and I know that it wasn't me that turned him. I also know that like me, He would kill another Lich" Rannith paused than continued "look... Magnadenarius is a part of me, I'm not proud of that fact, and I still fight with it, and probably always will, I have that darker side I always have, But, I have my honour. I did not turn Drakaris into a Dracolich; he knows that I know that, we have history, yes, but it is something we have both learnt to live with and move on, like Stifral and Gurnurna."

"Sorry... I didn't mean" said Staria.

Rannith said, "it is gone and done for Star; it is not who I am anymore!"

" Is Krasar a merman?" Star asked then, changing the subject.

"Where you hear that?" Teela asked.

"One of the others," said Star.

"Krasar is Aquellan, that's all," said Gooltah " it's an adaptation, he is Gorta just like I am, it's just that Aquellis is mostly covered by water! So, the inhabitants adapted, he can change shape like most of us can! Gurnin's a Dragon!"

"No, I'm Not!" Gurnin said " I can just change shape! Like all GT! Urascia is more Dragon than I am! Besides, you can't talk! You're a Werewolf!"

"Or me," said Rannith " GT too remember?"

"You were looking pretty Draconic this morning!" Gooltah teased.

"I fell asleep like that!" Gurnin said, "I was showing Teela....".

"Meh! I sleep like that fairly often!" Rannith said, pouring himself another coffee "but then I'm probably more used to it than you are".

"I know," said Krysillia with a grin " you're so soft and warm like that Rannith!"

Rannith smiled slightly, always very reserved, Gurnin liked seeing his brother coming a little bit more out of his shell around Krysillia, he was processed of a darker, moodier nature than Gurnin was and had walls, which Krysillia seemed to be bringing down, one by one. 

Falling in love had given Rannith a chance to show himself more, Ran had always been darker and moodier than he was, even as babies, it would have been Rannith who was crying and not sleeping, whereas Gurnin would be blissfully asleep.

He had a couple of photos of him and Rannith as babies, they would have been only a few weeks old if that, and Gurnin had to admit he had, had trouble telling him and Rannith apart in the photos.

They have been near-naked and asleep when the photo been taken, facing each other, Gurnin had been struck at how asymmetrical they were in the picture and then realised that he had always been on the left side of his twin and looking at more photos of them as children he had always been on the left side of his brother, even now he was sitting across from Rannith.

Rannith handed Gurnin the coffee-pot and said: "I vote too that we go look at the Pavilions" and took a sip of coffee.

"Ok," said Gurnin pouring some coffee.

Staria said "you know you two are mirror images of each other! I've never noticed it before but seeing you two together as you are at the moment I can tell!"

Rannith said " we're mirror twins! It means we are asymmetrical to each other, but it is probably more obvious at the moment due to the fact of how we are sitting at the moment".

Gurnin said "Hmm yeah" and drank his coffee, " we are also dressed in similar colours today, that sometimes happens".

Peter said "I remember coming to the show as a kid......" he picked up his cup and drank from it, still getting used to being able to do this!"

Gurnin said, "relax Peter!"

Peter said, " I'm still getting used to been a Ghost!"

Rannith said, "takes some time......take it easy, Peter".

Gurnin said "Pavilions it is then?" and got another hash brown he was hungry! All that action last night with Teela had left him with an appetite, which probably meant he did need a good feed!

Peter said, "I am surprised we actually can still eat!"

"We need the energy," said Rannith.

"Yeah but I'm not Cyra," said Peter he had to admit that galled him a little! He wanted to be Cyra!

"You need energy too," said Rannith.

Peter said, " this whole thing is weird though, the tales we hear of ghosts....it doesn't seem to match what you hear.... you eat, you sleep, you aren't see-through and that.....".

Gurnin laughed "we've spread some of the legends ourselves! We've been around for centuries like the Dhampir and the Vampires and every other Supernatural! A lot of those ghosts haven't gained the ability to cross over because they haven't had someone to guide them! Like you did" he shrugged and bit into his hash brown.

Peter said "thanks for doing that for me, Gurnin".

"You were our responsibility Peter," he said with a chuckle "Ok let's go, I'm finished!" they all got up and left the restaurant "winds calmed down," said Gurnin as they walked back out.

"Yep it has," said Rannith taking Krysilia's hand and started to walk towards the Pavilions.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** No Adult Content in this chapter either, save maybe some flirting **

"So which one first?" said Rannith, "Horticulture, Home and Garden, Art and Craft, Miscellaneous, Food, Goods and Services?"  
"Food!" said Teela.  
"Ok, that sounds good," said Gooltah " always like the free samples you can get!" they all chuckled, Gooltah was the clown out of their group and always had been "Ok let's go enjoy ourselves."  
Rannith said, " you always enjoy yourself, regardless!"  
Gooltah grinned, "I do, don't I?" taking Star's hand, he walked ahead.  
"Seems like they hooked up again," Gurnin remmarked to Rannith and the girls.  
"She's always liked him and him, her," said Teela. "Gurnurna's afraid she's a plant, but I don't think so."  
"Me neither," said Gurnin "she just wanted to get away from Bloodsy and Gutsy....she's no plant".  
"Yeah," said Rannith, " she's not" and joined them.  
"You know Ran I was looking at a picture of us as babies, and I realised something I have always been on your left side," Gurnin said, "you do realise Stella wants us to pose for a painting?"  
"Serious," said Rannith.  
"Yeah," said Gurnin.  
Rannith chuckled, "that's funny."  
Gurnin said, " we going to do it, though?"  
Rannith said, " just as long as she doesn't expect us to dress identically!"  
Gurnin chuckled " our parents used to do that when we were tiny, I was going through a photo album, and there is the two of us about four, clad in identical rompers, it is hard to tell us apart, and there is this early one of us as babies, asleep, probably shot shortly after we were born, we're lying side by side, and we're facing each other, and it is practically impossible to tell us apart!"  
Rannith said, " seriously! Wasn't I always the one crying?"  
"Yeah," said Gurnin, " and no, not always."  
"Where you find a photo album of us?" said Rannith.  
"I've had it for years..." Gurnin said with a shrug, "I think I was evacuated with it; I found it in a box of stuff I had."  
"So Stella wants to paint a portrait of us," said Rannith.  
Gurnin nodded, "yeah."  
Rannith said, " fair enough, but I'm not dressing identically to you! People have enough trouble telling us apart as it is!"  
Gurnin nodded, "I agree with you, Ran!"  
Rannith nodded "yes" and caught up with the girls and the rest of the group, Urascia had gone off by himself looking for Margin, so it was just them, the girls and Peter.  
"Think Urascia and Margin are lovers?" Staria asked them.  
"If they are, they keep it rather discreet," said Gurnin putting his name down in the book at the front of the pavilion as they walked in. Basically, they just wanted to know who had visited it.  
"I think they are," said Staria.  
"They wouldn't be the only ones who are," said Gurnin, " several of the Gang are!"  
"Bloodsy was Gay, Gutsy wasn't, I caught Bloodsy once with his Lover," Staria said " they were twins like you and Gurnin, but unlike you, they weren't identical one was red and one was green, although I suspect they didn't start that way.....Gorta can get oddly tinted skin but, they aren't usually like Bloodsy and Gutsy are."  
"Think Starfri is, and Casua is Bi, he makes no secret of that, it kind of makes me wonder if Grisna and he....." Gurnin said.  
"Stifral is Hetero as is Krasar," said Rannith "but yeah some of the gang are, probably why we are so popular with the Gay, Lesbian, and Transgender community, I'm not and nor is Gurnin, but I know Teela and Krysillia are, but some of us aren't" he added his name in his cursive and somewhat old fashioned handwriting.  
"Gosh, you have beautiful handwriting, Rannith!" Star said, amazed, " you both do, but it is different from Gurnin's!"  
Rannith said, "I like the inkpot and the quill pen, blame It on my Maginess, I'm Magi," he looked around and noticed that the first booth was honey-making and bee-farming.  
Rannith chuckled, " first up always seems to be bee-farming, maybe they like to be near the entrance in case the Bees get out, I know bee-stings can be fatal for some. There was a girl at school, she was stung by one and had to be rushed to hospital" he paused as if he had said too much, Ran spoke little of the past "I always liked them though, there was a bee-farmer near our school."  
He looked at the portable closed in hive " the world would die without any Bees," he said softly, " don't think people realise how important they are!"  
He walked away and read some of the postings; Star said, "I didn't realise your tails had banding" as she noticed the red marks on Rannith's tail, which were mirrored on Gurnin's.  
"Draconic heritage," Gurnin said, "probably one of the few things we have left from them, ours don't go right down just across the top, but yeah, we do."  
"Gooltah doesn't," said Star.  
"Mines also shorter," said Gooltah "I was mildly allergic to Bees and Wasps, but not enough to kill, I just got painful welts that lasted for a couple of days, I got stung once while practicing Cheerleading."  
"Cheerleading?" Staria asked, "something you not telling me, Gooltah?"  
"I was an alternate on the squad, Ok? I also did running and swimming, and some Gymnastics, Ok!" Gooltah said, sounding somewhat defensive. "I'm practically deaf, remember? so I was told to do non-violent, low impact and low contact sports, it is why I didn't play Football or Basketball for school, so yeah I was an Alternate on the Cheerleading squad!"  
Staria said, " Oh."  
"There are male Cheerleaders!" said Gooltah. "I'm deaf, remember? due to severe bout of Meningitis as a child, not many people know that about me, though."   
He lifted his hair and pulled a small object out of one of his ears "I have to wear aides because of that, dying didn't cure me of it, they are psionically enhanced though and are virtually invisible, but yeah I'm practically deaf even now" he put it back in "I had enough issues as it was with stuff like that at school, people thought I was Gay" he chuckled " it worked to my advantage though sometimes, seeing people thought I was gay, the LGBT students counted me as one of their own, I was kind of like Xander out of Buffy not exactly a nerd but not exactly one of the 'in' crowd as well, which considering I was an alien in a near all human school suited me fine!"  
"You're not, though, are you?" she asked.  
" No!" he said, " Although I don't have a problem with people been LGBT! I have a lot of LGBT friends, and it is probably because of that....." he paused and said to Star "I am glad you're here Star, I have missed you, I always hated the fact that we were in different Gangs."  
Star said, " you should still watch out for B & G though, they're in Parramatta, I think, I broke off with them some time ago now."  
"Hmm," said Gooltah, " we aren't exactly enemies, you know, they just always been jealous of us, a lot of the other Gangs are."  
"Yeah," said Star, " that is what it is though, jealously, your all Cyra, they aren't, " she shrugged, " although I can understand the Cyra Jealously thing though, seeing I'm one too."  
"How do you become, Cyra?" Peter asked, "I'm not, and I wonder...."  
"You're also really new," said Star.  
"Have you always been Cyra?" Peter asked he had to admit he liked Star, but it seemed that she wanted Gooltah and always had.  
Star said, "No, I became Cyra, but it was a while, but it seems a potluck thing, though."  
Gurnin said, " as I said been an 'old soul,' becoming a Reaper, or sometimes it just happens, Mira and Myra started as Cyra."  
"So did I," said Star, "you know speaking of Mira and Myra, I think I know one of their kind, who is also Cyra."  
"You do?" asked Gurnin.  
Star nodded "yeah, I met them, I know one; they might be looking for a gang, they were in Bloodsy's and Gutsy's for a while but left around the same time I did."  
"Serious!" Gurnin said.  
"Tall, alien-looking, rather serious," said Staria "didn't quite fit in at B&G, Cyra as well, and claims that they are from the prison world the T'ron have, it's how they died, I could try and track them down if you like, they may have found a gang, but I could try."   
Rannith said, coming over, "mind you that description could fit a Corran too."   
"Yeah," said Star.  
"Gosh!" said Rannith. "Hmm, maybe we should try and find him and invite him to our Gang, say anyone want a coffee? They are selling fancy coffee beans here and coffee as well".  
"In a moment," Teela said, looking at the scented beeswax candles and giving them a sniff, "so what scent would you like, Gurnin?"  
"Mmm," said Gurnin looking at some mead that was for sale and some honey.  
"There are all these scented beeswax candles here," said Teela " Vanilla, Sandalwood and a couple of others and just some plain ones."  
Rannith was looking at some bundled tapers. "Hmmm, I might get a couple of bundles of these, plain candles are always good for spellcasting."  
"Agreed," said Gurnin, " how much is a bunch?" Rannith told him and added a couple to his basket; we can share them!"  
"Didn't think you needed spellcasting components anymore?" said Kry to the twins.  
"We'll always need spell-components!" Rannith said with a chuckle, "just not like we used to!"  
"Oh," said Kry looking at the candles. "I'll take a couple of the pillars as well."  
Teela said, "me too! And some of the scented ones," she sniffed them. "Vanilla, I think, definitely!" as Star checked out some cosmetics.  
"Vanilla's good," said Gurnin. "I also like this one."  
"Mmm yeah, it is," she said, looking up at Gurnin, admiring his handsome features and distinctive red hair, that was so striking with his dark golden-brown skin.  
"Very seductive," he said, smiling at her.  
"I like you in Dragonform," she said. "I have never seen you do it before, and I liked it! you're so handsome!"  
Gurnin said, "I am pretty normal for a GT actually" he sniffed another and said, " we'll take this one as well."  
Teela said, "Rose and something else."  
Gurnin nodded, " sandalwood, I think."  
Teela nodded, " yeah, we should take some of those pillars as well, and maybe some of that, honey."  
"Sounds good," Gurnin said he pulled out his credit stick due to being of the Midnite line ( one of the royal lines of Crasolia) and technically a minor Lord, he and Rannith had virtually unlimited access to funds these days, they were not poor, he and Rannith it had also been found had a Trust fund each which Gurnurna had invested for them "how much?" he asked.  
He was told, and he nodded and handed over his credstick and bought them their purchases.  
"Just how rich are you and Rannith now?" Teela asked with a smile.  
"To be honest, we have more money than we know what to do with now," said Gurnin, "due to been of the Midnite line! We're Royalty! Not in the direct line to the throne, of course, but we are technically Lords! Basically, Ran and I are never going to be without funds again."  
Teela sighed, " wish I could claim the same."  
"You don't need to," he said, kissing her and wrapped his wings around her "I'll look after you, I'm a minor God and a Lord."  
Teela smiled up at him as he was taller than she was, Gurnin refolded his wings and put their stuff into a bag.  
"Do you think we were lovers in another life?" she asked him.  
Gurnin nodded, "I feel that we were; we're both 'Old Souls' Teela like a lot of Cyra, so yes, I believe we were."  
"So how many lives have we lived?"  
"To classify as an old soul you have to had a least lived one other life, so I can't say, many have more, but yeah we were probably lovers at least once, maybe more, it Is why we are Cyra, it is one of the sure-fire ways of becoming Cyra! Been an Old Soul," he shouldered his bag, "anything else you want?"  
Teela shook her head, "No."  
Gurnin nodded "Cas is thinking of getting some Bees, I saw him looking it up how on Netway the other night, he asked me for some help with some of the words, a lot of people think Cas is dumb, thus his nickname, but he's not really, he is actually brilliant, he just Dyslexic! I even thought he was once I kn-know better now!"   
Gurnin rarely stuttered anymore, but sometimes it would slip through, especially if he was emotional, tired or excited, he paused realising he was stuttering and continued " you know how much he likes to garden and how much he enjoys grounds keeping the Manor I think he finds it relaxing and soothing" he picked up some pamphlets on Bee-Keeping for Casua to give to him later and no doubt he would have some trouble reading them.  
Gurnin had been spending some time with Casua of late helping him with his reading and had gotten to know and rather like the so-called 'Dumb Ghost' ( a name Cas didn't really deserve but no longer really cared).  
Cas was quiet and a little shy and lacked confidence in his abilities because of his dyslexia, he also knew Rune magic and the closest friend he had in the Gang was Grisna.   
Gurnin often wondered if they were more; Casua openly admitted to been Bi-Sexual, but if he and Gris were lovers, they kept it well under wraps and were very discreet about it.   
Cas did not cruise Gay Bars nor bought random people back home, and you could not tell if he was Gay or Bi! So Gurnin suspected that he and Grisna were possibly lovers as Grisna didn't bring anyone home either!  
"Why are you doing that?" Teela asked.  
"As I said, Cas is thinking about Bee-Farming," Gurnin said, "I have been helping him with his reading and writing, as he is a little too embarrassed and perhaps a little too proud to go to adult literacy classes, and he was looking at Bee-Farming, people really should take more time to get to know him, he is really not that dumb quite the opposite in fact."  
Teela said, "that's why I love you so much, Gurnin! You always see the best in people and seem to have a knack for bringing it out".  
Gurnin shrugged, " Kind, thoughtful Gurnin, full of light and good....according to my brother".  
"You are!" said, " and you been so nice to Casua and all......".  
Gurnin said, "Cas is really not so bad Teels, he's a really great person."  
Teela said, "I guess we all should take a bit more notice of him."  
Gurnin said, " yeah," as they joined their friends at the coffee stand.  
Teela said, linking arms " we probably should" and linked hands with Gurnin. Teela like Gurnin was basically humanoid, she actually kind of looked like a Gelfling from the planet Thra, or a Memen from Crasolia who were a race native to the planet Crasolia, who were basically humanoid but had animal-like characteristics but it wasn't just cats, it was everything else as well, dogs, Dragons, birds, cats of all kind, bats even, Teela was Bretan though and had fair skin, white-blonde hair, blue eyes, was petite and had grey catlike ears and tail, no wings, and she also had a fine coating of white fur on parts of her body.   
The barest hint of stripes not to mention one set of breasts and a small pair of teats which she was a little self-conscious about and were mostly hidden, she said that they were just teats though and not breasts, as Bretan females sometimes had more than one child at birth and the spare set was there to help if they did if breastfeeding a female Bretan could feed a baby with all four.  
Teela was a little self-conscious about hers, though.   
So they were usually hidden and had taken Gurnin by surprise when he had first seen them, Teela was also a shifter and had a catlike form which was a grey and white panther-like creature, and she said that Bretan sometimes mated and had kits that way, Gurnin thought she was beautiful and smiled as in a few weeks he would have a little surprise for her.  
"So, these are basically grown in the rainforest in Nth Queensland?" Rannith was asking as he tried some coffee "it tastes great" as he had bought some.  
Gurnin tried it as well and said: "yeah, it does; it's not coffee, though."  
"No, it's a natural bean of some sort," Rannith said, "they suspected its origin is from outer space although they found it has a similar effect to coffee."  
"Hmm," said Gurnin, "not surprising."  
"They also got lots of interesting coffees here as well," said Krysillia " try the blood bean!"  
"Yeah, I know," said Rannith, who was a lover of fine coffees, moreso than Gurnin was in a way, who preferred fine teas, although Gurnin liked coffee as well.  
Rannith said, " that's why I thought you would like this Gurnin," he said, indicating the drink Gurnin was drinking as if reading his mind.  
Rannith was also a strong Psionic too, but not like Gurnin was, he had the talent to be, but he had never really concentrated on it as much; magic was his love. But just been Crasolian had been enough, he was probably the most strongly psionic when he was with his twin, the two of them could link their Psionic powers if they needed to, and had the tendency to think as one sometimes.  
"Not bad," said Gurnin, " what is it?"  
"Some kind of bean that grows in rainforests," said Rannith, "they don't think it is native to this world."  
"Hmm," Gurnin said, "possibly not, Blood Bean isn't either, it tastes good though, this I mean, not the blood bean."  
Rannith nodded, " we'll take a couple of bags as well, and some of the blood bean seeing Kry likes that" and looked around " some of the gourmet coffees as well."  
"Ok," said the merchant as she caught sight of the twins "your twins! And oh my gosh, look at the pair of you!"  
Rannith and Gurnin looked at each other in amusement "you never seen mirror twins before?" Gurnin asked.  
The woman said, "I have seen twins, but you two are really striking! With that red hair matched with that skin! And aliens as well!"  
"We're Gorta-Trellian," said Gurnin, "we're not exactly unknown, one of the most known alien races on Earth, in fact!"  
"How do people tell you apart!" she asked.  
Gurnin chuckled and said, "believe me, it is not to hard too once you get to know us! Ran and I are night and day! We are as different as two brothers can be! We may be twins, but we're also brothers!"  
Rannith said, "yeah, he's the nice twin!"  
"Oh," she said as they bought their coffee.  
After a while they left and looked around a bit more trying out free samples and the like, Krysillia stopped at a cake decorating shop and had a long chat with the owner of the booth, she loved cooking, something she shared with fellow gang member Jason.  
Rannith looked at Gurnin "you got yours, too, haven't you? You're feeling it too?" he asked.  
"Huh?" Gurnin said.  
"Your um....Cycles," said Rannith.  
"Err, yeah," Gurnin said, "you too?"  
Rannith nodded, " we were always in sync even miles apart as we were, and now, we are still in Sync."  
Gurnin flushed, " um yeah."  
Rannith nodded, " explains why you felt the way you did last night," he chuckled " you weren't the only one!"  
Gurnin said, "Um yeah, and er.... Teela she's....".  
"In Heat," said Rannith " I don't have that problem with Kry....but well seeing she's a Red, she was well....frisky last night," he shrugged, " she needed some blood... so we um...went hunting, mind you, she loves it when I do what you did".  
"Take Dragonkin form," said Gurnin.  
"And more," he said with a grin, " our staying power is better like that....I saw you two last night....down by the lake," Gurnin flushed.  
Rannith chuckled and continued, " Kry been a shapeshifter generally takes Wolf form though if I do...especially seeing she's a Marked".  
Gurnin said, "Err."  
"It is part of who we are Gurnin, the Dragon and the Wolf, " Rannith said " especially the Dragon seeing our clan is Dragon, don't be so embarrassed about it, Kry she doesn't have Heat Cycles, but she is a Blood Marked, sometimes I find it hard to keep up with her.....her been a Dhampir and all, and me been a 1000-year-old Ghost!" he shrugged " we both have our chosen mates now, you have your Werecat, I have my Blood Marked Dhampir, last night....well guess it makes us officially 'Mates';".  
"Me too," said Gurnin.  
"Guess I should ask Kry if she wants to marry me now...." He laughed, "that is ironic in itself.... Magnadenarius, considering getting married," he sighed, "you know what the most annoying thing about this is, though?"  
"What?" Gurnin asked.  
"Noone would consider us old enough to even consider it!" Rannith said, "especially you and I.... we LOOK 19!"  
"So do Teela and Krysillia," said Gurnin.  
"I find it most annoying at times! We're 1006 years old! Or something! You and I for crying out loud! And yet we look 19! We'll always look 19! We look barely legal! Barely old enough to drink! Let alone have sex and get married!" he sighed "why couldn't we have died at 25 or something! We can make ourselves look older, but we still look 19! I say we are lucky to look 19! It technically makes us old enough to vote, drive, drink, and to have sex! We're old enough to drink, but barely! Old enough to drive.... sometimes I really HATE looking forever 19! We were 98," he sighed, "Jenna. I worry about her, remember Claudia from the Vampire Lestat? How, after several years, she resented not growing up? I sometimes feel that way; it's not as bad been GT; we take a while to reach adulthood, so we were actually just a little of 100, but after 1000+ years, It can be annoying! Ever feel that way?"  
Gurnin nodded, "yeah, I do...I think we all do. 'The Four young Ghosts' not so young after all....Teela's around 7 or 8 hundred".  
Kry's 500 or so, makes her an Elder Dhampir but seeing she was killed at 19 after becoming a Marked, she also hasn't aged since then...that is the difference between Reds and Blues, Blues can age, Red's don't, they remain the same age they did when they became a Red, Gallan was lucky that he was in the equivalent to his early 40's when it happened to him, Kry, however, was 18 going on 19" he patted his twin's shoulder "relax let it ride, there was a time you and I were forced to remain in Dragonkin form, we adapted. We became known as the twin Dragon generals, we led a rebellion, yes I fell into darkness, but, you were right there beside me for a while too, there was a time that you walked the thin line between the Light and the Dark as well, for a time, but you never fell into it fully, but, we led an army, it got to a point though....I sent you away".  
"I d-don't r-remember!" Gurnin said.  
"We led an army Gurnin, we weren't evil, but we both made decisions that led us down that path, you too have walked your paths of darkness Shurm, circumstances happened, you walked the Darkside briefly for a time, but you never fell fully into it, you tried to help me, you refused to leave me out of love and loyalty, but I had fallen too far it is why I sent you away because I realised that I had gone somewhere that you could not follow, that if you did, it would destroy you... so I did the only thing I could...I sent you away".  
"You sent me away?" Gurnin asked.  
Rannith nodded, "I had too! In the end, I went somewhere you could not follow; it would have destroyed you like it almost destroyed me".  
Gurnin said, "what did we do?"  
Rannith said, "we led a planar army in a war.... the Dragon generals they called us it was about 400 years in and during that period we both made decisions that carried us both down a darker path....you bordered on the Darkside, me...I just eventually fell totally into darkness...I sent you away eventually because I knew you could not follow me...that it would destroy you, you have always been my light, Gurnin," he paused.  
"H-How come I don't r-remember?"  
"It is possible that you blocked it out, I tried to do that...my memory is probably more swiss cheese than yours is! Too much time had passed, and too many years, we're 1006 years old, Gurnin! That's ancient! Even for a Ghost!"  
Gurnin said, "but why?"  
"It was a rebellion we were on the right side at first, but honestly, is there ever any 'right side' in a war?" Rannith asked, "the lines they get blurred in a war, we both lived through two wars...you know as well as I do that noone ever really wins a war...it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time".  
Gurnin said, "I always suspected that something like that had happened. I do have Darker Powers, and as a Jedaini, I'm not supposed to have that although technically there is no Light or Dark Side," he sighed.  
"You never fully turned to the Darkside, but you bordered," said Rannith and bought him and his twin some coffee, clearly not ready to discuss anymore at this point, Rannith had always been like that.  
Gurnin said, "but Rannith."  
"We will discuss it in further depth at some other time Shurm, now is not the best time we are here to have fun, aren't we?" he said.  
"Well yeah....but".  
Rannith said, " Shurm....just this, you and I, we stuck together longer than either of us remember, we came into this world together, and by some strange twist of fate we left it together, we'll always be together, Shenz and Shurm, now let's catch up with our girls!"  
"I guess," said Gurnin as they walked up to the girls who were all eating sweet crepes and looking at fudge and lollies.  
"Hi," said Teela. "I got you one, Gurnin!"  
"Thanks," said Gurnin.  
"Nutella and Banana," she said.  
Gurnin chuckled, " err, thanks."  
Teela shrugged and said, "I got some fudge as well, we can split it later!".  
"OK," said Gurnin.  
"I also got some Manuka honey...." Teela teased.  
"Kinky!" Gurnin said, kissing her.  
"We could have some fun!" Teela said with a grin.  
Gurnin smiled and removed his hand and said, " we could indeed" and took her hand.  
Teela said, "yeah," and they continued walking.  
Rannith said to Krysillia, " so you see anything?"  
Krysillia said, " some cake decorating supplies, but not really, not yet" she split her bar of nougat and handed some to him.  
Rannith nodded and took his half, "Ok."  
"I bought some honey, though," she said, looking at Rannith " what happened to you and Gurnin?"  
"Long story" Rannith " short version, Gurnin and I stuck together longer than either of us remember. We weren't separated for 1000 years as Is commonly believed. It was probably more like 200 or 300," he bit into the nougat "yum!"  
"I wanted to get you a crepe, but I couldn't remember which flavour you liked."  
"Chocolate would have been fine," he said.  
She nodded "Ok" as they joined the others who were sampling fresh orange juice.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** MInor Adult content in this Chapter**

They continued walking through the food pavilion sampling what they could and bought a few more things till they came to the Fashion and Beauty, the girls, of course, all wanted to look so the boys let them.

Star seemed to be the only one who seemed a little less enthused, given her dress it wasn't surprising, punk style tee shirt, black jeans, boots and a belt with a skull on it, compared to Teela's jeans and Boho style blouse, and Krysilia's gothic style skirt, laced corset top, and her cape and hood. 

Gurnin was, of course, in his dark coloured robes and Rannith a long black Velvet robe with silver embroidery, Gooltah, as usual, was in jeans, a black heavy metal tee-shirt, belt and loafers, he and Staria looked like they matched! 

Gooltah looked like a nineteen-year-old when he dressed like that, he also had a hoodie tied around his waist, but then he often dressed like that.

Star said, " there might be some nice punk shirts or something and some jewelry".

"I am surprised you don't have more piercings or Tats," Gooltah said as she had two sets of piercings in her ears, and one in her belly button, she also had a small rose tattoo on her back, a black rose in punk-like design, Gooltah had found it last night.

"I died before I got any more and just haven't bothered," she said, " I like your tattoos," as Gooltah had a skull and crossbones on his upper arm and a wolf head on his back, both mostly hidden.

"I've always dressed Punk or Grunge or somewhat Gothic," said Gooltah with a chuckle "sometimes I dress a little more Gothic, I'm so different to the twins, Gurnin dresses like a Jedaini and Rannith a mage although Gurnin tends to wear floaty robes as well, that hides his feet, for the longest time we thought he didn't have any! And that all that was left of him was his upper torso, I saw a ghost, like that once in a ghost prison, he was hanging by a noose and was missing most of his lower body".

Staria sighed, "I can imagine!"

Gooltah said, "I died in long shorts and a tee shirt and a hoodie."

Staria said, "school uniform, I went to a private school, so I was in my school uniform! Dad had picked me up from school and mum from work".

Gooltah grinned, "still got that uniform?" he teased.

"No," she said, "although I could probably get another one similar... I was in Year Twelve as well, Senior year according to you Americans, I'm Australian, so it was Year Twelve".

"Oh," said Gooltah "I was in what they called an Intermediary year or preparatory, I hadn't got enough marks on my final exams to get into the College I wanted, so I was redoing some of my subjects."

Star nodded "I had to repeat a year too, due to the Pandemic of 2020".

"I see," Gooltah said, "I was from around that time as well, but it was an alternate Earth."

"It wasn't my fault; the world went into Lockdown, so we had to take some weeks off school, so I fell behind."

Gooltah nodded, "I had to repeat a year in primary due to contracting Meningitis, which almost killed me and left me practically deaf," he shrugged.

"Oh," said Star," so that explains it."

"Yeah," said Gooltah looking at some jewelry.

"I like your style," said Staria with a smile.

"I like yours," he said, looking at a belt buckle with a skull.

Star had always thought Gooltah looked like a punk angel, been Gorta, he had the typical Gorta Half-Elven features, golden coloured hair, blue eyes, golden coloured wings, and a tail, Gorta were near-human, but they had a few alien characteristics, he was human though where it counted as she had found out and she had always thought him handsome.

Gooltah smiled at her "if you see anything, let me know, it turned out that I also had something of an inheritance and a trust fund myself, so I do have money."

"You know who you remind me of?"  
  
"Who?"

"Danny from Grease!" Star said, "or the Fonz!"

Gooltah laughed, " guess I should take that as a compliment."

"And you also remind me of a Punker angel!" she added.

"My wings," Gooltah said.

"And your handsome looks, you also look like you belong on a beach on a surfboard!"

"I do, Surf," said Gooltah. "I grew up in Los Angeles!"

"So, you do?"

"Yeah," said Gooltah, " always surfed, I loved being on the ocean... Surfing was one thing I could do as much as I liked".

Star said, "why am I not surprised?"

Gooltah shrugged, "I still like to surf," he looked at some ornaments shaped like a surfboard and said, "I like the Dolphin one."

Star said, "you would!" and looked at some pewter fairy necklaces.

"Didn't think you would be into that?" Gooltah said with a chuckle.

"Pewter Gothic fairies are cool!" she said.

Gooltah nodded, "See anything you like? As I said, I aren't exactly without funds anymore! Not as rich as Ran and Gurnin, of course, who are nobility but well enough".

"I'll let you know," she said, then she teased, "so you going to Wolf up tonight?"

"Pardon."

"Full Moon," she said.

"Oh," he said with a chuckle," no, not unless you want me too."

"I thought....".

"Star, I wasn't bitten! I was born a Werewolf; they call us Shifters or Animagus!" Gooltah said, "I can choose when to Shapeshift! It's in my control.... although admittingly my powers do seem to be strongest around the full moon".

"Oh," said Star.

Gooltah said, "it's ok...." He smiled at her, "Werewolves who are bitten change at full moons, although even they can learn to control it eventually, werewolves who are born however.....are a totally different story!"

Star said, "Ok."

Gooltah said, "I'm a Sentai Werewolf," said Gooltah with a chuckle "Sentai that is my clan, mind you I wasn't of an important family or anything!"

"I see," she said, picking up a necklace of a white wolf head. "I reckon this would suit you nicely."

Gooltah said, "I don't have a wolf head necklace, I used to, but I lost it, I probably should, though."

Star grinned "I'll buy it for you then!"

Gooltah said, "no, it's Ok I will, I do have practically unlimited credit these days!"

Star said, "Ok," and held up a fairy, "I like this!"

Gooltah nodded and took it " ok" and added a couple more trinkets himself to their basket.

Staria said "your funky Gooltah!"

Gooltah shrugged and kissed her," and you're my kind of Gal!"

Star said, "I am guessing you haven't been um celibate all this time, though. I mean, if you haven't, it's ok, I haven't been exactly either!"

Gooltah said, "I mostly have been admittingly, but I'll be honest, no, I haven't been, although I admit it took me a while to do so. Wasn't sure if I still could!" he shrugged.

Star said, "me, too...." She flushed, "I'm just human though, nothing special, not a shifter or anything...more like Peter".

Gooltah said, " "I'm a werewolf, believe me, I can shift enough for the both of us!" he bought their purchases and went to catch up with the others.

Teela was with Gurnin looking at some silk scarves and shawls and things and trying one on, Gurnin stood beside her, standing out in his plain black over grey robes, Gurnin sometimes dressed in long flowing robes or like anyone else, but of late and probably due to the war, he had taken to wearing the trappings of the Jedaini Order more regularly, although, Star had to admit, Gurnin did fill out his robes nicely.  
  
They suited him; he had his now permanently black angel-like wings folded down tightly over them.

Star admired the view; she hadn't really realized until recently just how handsome Gurnin actually was! How striking his dark golden-brown skin and red hair actually was! His tail was long and was banded across the top with red markings, and red hair ran down it, he was standing there with his hands folded in his robes in true Adept style.

  
"Wow!" said Star.

"Pardon?" Gooltah asked.

"Nothing," she said.

Gooltah chuckled and followed her gaze "Gurnin! I don't think he fully realises just how good looking he actually is! Especially the way he's been dressing lately it shows up more, the more austere look suits him well! Although it is a little harder to tell him and Rannith apart now".

Star looked at him, "Umm."

Gooltah said, "alien, remember? Strongly Telepathic? Not to mention 900 or so years old! Also, Gurnin is my best friend in the whole gang! We're Oathbrothers! Odd as that may seem!"

"I forgot you're as old as Gurnin!"

"Almost as old as Gurnin!" he said, "Gurnin's about a century older," he joined his friend.

Gurnin looked up, "there you are!" he said.

"We were looking at some jewelry," said Star joining them.

Gurnin nodded, " Teela will probably look at that later," he smiled at Teela," so what you find, Teela?"

Teela said, "I like the pink and gold one!"

Gurnin nodded and looked at some scarves, "Ok."

Teela said, "that black and gold one would look great on you or Ran! Gurnin".

Gurnin nodded, "perhaps."

Teela said, "you have gotten rather austere in your clothes lately.... more like Rannith.... but I kind of like it actually, it suits you!"

Gurnin said, "I'm a Jedaini! And there is a war on! Wearing the trappings of the Order often works to our advantage I've found".

"Yeah, it does," said Teela trying the gold and black scarf on him "yep, definitely it brings out your eyes more!"  
Ran and Gurnin both had golden eyes, which more often than not glowed golden, although Gurnin's sometimes glowed white or Silver.

Gurnin said, "I was eyeing the black one, actually."

Teela said, " we'll get that too!"

Gurnin chuckled " very well; this one is very Harry Potter though," he held up another.

"That's Gryffindor's colours!" said Rannith coming over "it was funny the school I was evacuated too after they separated Gurnin, and I was almost like Hogwarts; they were willing to take evacuees if they had talent without actually going through all the rigmarole of enrolment. I was in a house too. Our colours were black and purple, I always did like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw though, although given my personality I would have probably been Slytherin, which I also liked! But Gurnin would have definitely been Gryffindor!" he tried the scarf on "Hmmm what you think?"

"You're definitely a Slytherin!" said Star with a grin, Rannith wasn't evil, not anymore if he'd ever really been, but he was of a darker, moodier personality than his brother.

"We also have Slytherin colours, "said the seller "we have all of the Houses in fact. I found that they are quite popular".

"Serious?" said Rannith.

"Yes," she said, indicating the rack that Gurnin was looking at, Rannith went over and laughed "definitely have to get Slytherin then for me! Get Gryffindor for yourself, Gurnin".

"Ok," said Gurnin.

"Your twins!" the merchant said as she caught sight of the brothers standing together "Gosh! How do people tell you apart!"

"Pretty easily once they get to know us," Rannith said as he indicated Gurnin "he's the NICE twin! It's probably more noticeable today than it usually is though because we somehow dressed in similar colours today" it hadn't escaped the twins notice that they had dressed in similar colours today somehow.

"Oh, come now, Ran, you aren't so bad!" said Krysillia.

"I used to be," Rannith said softly picking up the scarf and matching beanie and gloves, he tried the beanie and scarf on, looking at himself in the mirror "Slytherin definitely suits me! I would have been Slytherin if I had been at Hogwarts! I have to reread all of those again, I actually went to a similar school, a real one in Cardiff, Gurnin went to a more 'Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters' style school" he said, "Ok I will take these, plus one of the plain black ones."

"I was looking at that one!" Gurnin protested.

Rannith said, " They have two."

"Oh, yeah, they do," said Gurnin.

"Kry, do you want the purple and pink shawl?" knowing that Purple was Kry's favourite colour, along with pink, while Teela's were Pink and red.

Kry nodded, "I have the perfect dress to go with it!"

Rannith nodded and took both his and Gurnin's choices and paid for them.

"You didn't have too..." Gurnin said.

Rannith shrugged, " no big deal."

Gurnin said, "I guess.....".

Rannith said, "relax Gurnsy!" he handed him his scarves and the shawl, Teela had chosen.

Teela said, "um thanks, Ran."

Rannith smiled slightly (a rare occurrence for him) and said softly, "it is not like Gurnin, and I are poor anymore Teela, and you make my brother happy, so enjoy."

Teela said, " you know Kry is right, you aren't so bad".

Rannith said, "Gurnin's still the 'nice' twin!"

Teela said, " you know Krysillia has really helped you come out of your shell a bit! And let down some of your barriers and walls".

Rannith didn't answer and went to join Krysillia, taking her arm.

"They are so perfect for each other!" said Teela to Gurnin.

Gurnin nodded, "yeah, they are, oddly enough".

Teela said, " say has Ran got his Cycles too?"

Gurnin nodded, " We both are!" he looked a little embarrassed "it's been a while ..... seeing we both got them....and right now neither of us are sure how to handle it. And well, Rannith would not admit to it as I have".

Teela said, "my Heat cycle probably isn't helping either" she wrapped her tail around him.

"No, it isn't," said Gurnin as Teela reached up and stroked his ridges, "but Kry is a Blood Marked, so she's probably as Bad in some ways".

"I kind of like these," she remmarked. "I always wondered what they were as you always had them, along with that thin mane of hair you have down your back, but I didn't know how sensitive they were until...." she smiled.

Gurnin gave into her stroking and started to relax "that feels good" he said " they come in at puberty, their the remains of Draconic ancestry, it was kind of hard to explain at my school what they were, seeing It was mainly human or Elder Race, one of the teachers was afraid I had a skin condition or something, especially seeing they are reddish and look a bit scary, I told them that they were normal for my race and that we were descended from Dragonkin and that was the remains of our scales!" he sighed deeply and relaxed " thanks Teels I needed that!"

Teela said, "I need a little more!" as she felt Gurnin relax, he had been a little tense.

Gurnin looked around and said, " later!"

"I know," she said standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him, Gurnin was a lot taller than her, he wasn't 6.0, but he was close around 5.8 or 9 "we'll help each other through this".

Gurnin and her went invisible; he slid a hand under her blouse and into her Bra and stroked her breasts and nipples, making them harden and rise and then stroked her back a little making her purr somewhat.

Gurnin hugged her and said "later definitely," he said in GT he moved a hand down to her belly and stroked her there, she cuddled him and purred a little louder as he stroked her. 

She stroked back, soothing them both a bit, especially Gurnin's what he called 'Burn' he sighed in relief and felt her relax a little, she purred, he growled softly, they stayed invisible a bit more than appeared again once they had settled down.

Teela said, "mm think we could sneak away?"

"Maybe later," he said, kissing her.

"Ok," she said noticing that his small claws were visible (all GT had them they were retractable though, much like hers were) as he cleaned his hands with some wipes and hand sanitizer, her and Gurnin were a little more discreet than Kry, and Ran were at times, they took each other's hands and went and joined their friends, Gurnin retracted his claws.

Gurnin said, "it's been a long time since I have gone through this, and I suspect it is a little more than just my Cycles.....".

"So it's um part of your breeding um Cycle like my Heat?"

Gurnin chuckled, " yeah, we're a long-lived race, so it lets us know when we're fertile, well if we're alive that is, it is probably more like a memory of it and well seeing Cyra aren't well like other ghosts".

Teela nodded "been a long time for me as well.... it'll probably pass, and I will never feel it again".

"Same here," said Gurnin "we go through something called the Changes once we get past a certain age. I'm actually a little surprised. I'm like 1000 years old! Not to mention Dead! So, it will probably pass, and I will never feel it again, either".

Teela said, grinning, "but until then....".

Gurnin sighed, "you aren't feeling the 'Burn 'I am, it can get rather uncomfortable!"

"Burn? You're used that term before".

"It is like your blood is burning, it is not painful, but it is distracting and annoying, we call it The Burn, which is why I think it is what is known as the Changes. Kinda like Menopause, which both sexes get! We feel it normally with our Cycles but not as intensely!" he sighed, "there's a tea you can make... I have to make some for Ran and me, if I'm feeling it, so is he.... we're always closely linked almost counterparts, identical twins in humans are uncommon, even rare, GT are much the same, but we are also strongly Telepathic. Mirror twins like Ran and I...we're strongly linked. It is known as 'the light bouncing between mirrors effect.' All identical twins can do it, but Mirror Twins are the strongest linked, out of all GT twin pairs. As I said, we are almost counterparts! And Ran handles this less well than me! Given his nature, it makes him even moodier and darker!"

"Like he needs to be!" Teela giggled, Rannith had come out of his shell a lot, but he was still Rannith!

"Yeah," Gurnin agreed, "you know you are right though, he and Kry, match made in Heaven".

"Kry is also of a darker, broodier nature," said Teela, "not to the extent Ran is.... but still. Kry likes been a Dhampir!"

"Match definitely made in heaven!" Gurnin said, "I am not sure whether Kry is an 'old soul' though. Like Ran, Me and you".

Teela said, "Hmm".

"Most Cyra is," said Gurnin, "Ran and I have always been twins or at least brothers I feel," he smiled at Teela, "think I fell in love with you the first day we meet...it was like we recognised each other".

"I know I definitely did!" Teela said, "I found it slightly annoying that YOU took so long to realise it!"

"I'm 1000 years old, Teela! Give me some slack!" Gurnin said "and by Golly Do Ran, and I feel that sometimes!" he sighed "I always found it ironic when we are referred to as the 'the four young ghosts' when three of us are some of the oldest ghosts in the Gang!" he indicated Gooltah "he hides it well, but like us, he feels it too sometimes, why do you think he and I are such good friends? Because he also understands!"

"He doesn't seem too".

"He does," said Gurnin " he hides it well, better than Ran or I do to some extent, but Gooltah feels it too".

Gooltah looked up as if sensing Gurnin was talking about him, maybe he did, near totally deaf, Gooltah was good at stuff like that, their eyes met for a long moment, a moment of silent understanding passed between them and Gooltah turned back to what Star was looking at, which were some tee-shirts with Gothic, Punk or slightly horror-related designs on it.

"They're a match made in heaven too!" Teela said.

Gurnin had to smile, "yeah, they are".

"Mind you, I like some of those shirts!" said Teela going forward.

Gurnin smiled and followed her, he did too, and Kry, of course, was already there, Rannith trailing behind.

Rannith said, " not really my style".

Gurnin chuckled, "I like some of them".

"I prefer tie-dyed ones or the ones with animals or fantasy designs on them or just plain," Rannith said, folding his hands in his robes, a trait he shared with Gurnin.

" Me too, mostly, Ran, you feeling alright?" Gurnin asked.

**Not really, but you probably feel the same way ** said Rannith ** I think we both need some of that tea our people make** he had dropped into Telepathy a little less comfortable about talking about it ** else I'm going to get a little harder to get on with! **

**True** Gurnin said telepathically, there had been a time when Rannith had used Telepathy rather than speech more, and although he had gotten over that, he still preferred Telepathy for more personal things. 

He also tended to drop back into it at times, if he was in one of his darker moods.

Rannith had always been the darker, moodier twin even as babies and children, Gurnin would be asleep, Rannith would not be, and he'd be the one crying than Gurnin. 

He would start crying before Gurnin did, he was also the older twin, born five minutes before Gurnin, Gurnin had been the placid one as a baby, not Rannith, as children Rannith had been the quieter less friendly twin, Gurnin made friends easily, Rannith did not, he'd always had walls, but, it hadn't been because of illness or been sickly, he and Gurnin had both been relatively healthy babies and children, neither of them had been 'delicate.' 

However, oddly enough, it had been Gurnin who had developed Tuberculosis! Which had eventually killed him, Gurnin had always been a little more prone to colds, though.  
  
However, he had always assumed it was because he was the younger twin, he still had Tuberculosis, although it was mostly dormant. 

Rannith wasn't a mage because he was weak and sickly, he'd just had a natural knack and gift for magic as Gurnin had with Psionics and had been actively sensitive to the Way.

**We'll work through this together ** Gurnin added.

** Thinks it's the Changes, bout bloody time! I mean, we're both Dead! ** Rannith added, "it's been what? 5 or 600 years?**

** More I think ** Gurnin said.

** Probably!** Rannith said he reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of herbs ** I'll make some for us BOTH later!**.

Gurnin nodded ** Ok **, not the least bit surprised that Rannith had the herbs on him. They could also be used for spell components.

** I had forgotten about The BURN!** Rannith admitted.

  
Gooltah looked at the twins. He could tell that they were discussing telepathically between themselves, he had learned to recognise the signs. 

Rannith and Gurnin had their own private link that none of them could penetrate, he suspected that they hid it under their God-names. 

Behind some wall that only they could access, it was hard to tell them apart today as they were both dressed in black robes, even though Gurnin's were Jedaini style.  
  
Rannith had his staff across his back, so did Gurnin but he was folded down, seeing he was a fighting staff, Gurnin also had his discharged Sabre at his belt, but, it was hidden under his outer robe, anyone who didn't know them well would have trouble telling the brothers apart at the moment, and it would be virtually impossible from the back at the moment if you didn't know their separate styles.

They rarely dressed so alike, but today somehow they had, they were both in dark robes today, Gurnin had taken to wearing the trappings of a Jedaini Knight more lately, and well Ran had pretty much always dressed like a Mage, they both preferred robes, but they both had a distinct style if you knew them well.

Star nodded and indicated them, " they Ok?"

Gooltah nodded, " yeah their just conversing privately on their private link; they do it all the time".

"It's kind of hard to tell them apart today," Star said " they don't usually dress so alike, no wonder everyone is noticing that they are identical twins! Although I admit I don't know them as well as you and Teela do though".

"How you think I feel?" Peter asked with a smile, "I know them less than you, Star!" 

Peter wandered off on his own for a while but had rejoined them and was holding a couple of bags.

Gooltah said, " did you buy yourself something?"

"A couple of hoodies and an album," Peter said, " still having a bit of trouble holding things for too long though, I still have to somewhat think about it".

Gooltah nodded, " material manipulation does take a little more to learn fully when you're a new ghost as you are, want us to take it for you then. We can put it in our trolley, we'll have to teach you how to manipulate a mortal's body soon... that's a lot of fun, but you have to be careful."

"Serious? What's that?" Peter said, "but thanks I appreciate that think I might lose them otherwise".

Gooltah nodded "you'll see" and took the bag and put it in the magical trolley they had bought with them (made by Rannith) "just keep up your exercises" Gooltah advised "we're all been through it Peter, your way better than you were a few weeks ago and way stronger! We all start out weak".

"Even you?" Peter asked.

"Even us," said Gooltah. "Cyra are stronger than a normal ghost and more solid, but even we start out weak! And regardless of the type you are even at our full strength, we aren't as strong as a mortal, the exception been a Poltergeist".

"Yeah, I know, so you keep telling me," said Peter.

"How did you die, anyway?" Star asked.

"Accidentally apparently," said Peter, "happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time! Yeah, I'm new...new as you said as you can see still getting the gist of this 'been a ghost' bit down pat! I'm not Cyra, so I didn't come back in a more robust form you did".

"I wasn't always Cyra either," said Star.

"You weren't?" he asked.

"No," said Star," that kind of happened later, somehow".

"Gurnin said that can happen," Peter said, " so how old were you when it did?"

Star looked thoughtful," around 150, I think I can't really remember".

Peter said, "I wish it would happen to me! I feel like such a weakling!"

Star said, " we're all been through it".

Peter said "I honestly do not know where I would have been if the Ghostly Gang hadn't found me when they did when I died, probably lost...like Jasmine seems to be or Jenna" he paused, "I thought it kind of cool that Gurnin was in a Gang, he advised me to look it up and that's when I realised that the 'Gangs' were formed to provide ghosts and Supernaturals protection and sanctuary and a place to go... I didn't even realise about this whole new world that I've found myself in when I died! And that it has been around forever! And then there's the Cyra! You guys are like a whole race of your own! Not quite ghosts, not quite Vampires but an odd mix of both! You're classed as the Ghostly Elite! The crème de la crème, and that you are kind of like the kickarse supernatural enforcers of the Spiritworld!"

"Not all of us are Reapers Peter," said Gurnin "it's just that a good many of us are".

"It's why my old Gang, B &G have always had such a rivalry with the Gang," said Star "they're jealous of The Ghostly Gang, the fact that most of them are Cyra they even got some of the other Gangs to vote them Shadowlost, saying that they were renegades and had broken the rules, where they had been keeping to them all along.... They had always hunted down renegades, helped people, and help them to cross over, even when they weren't officially Reapers! The Gang may have bent the rules sometimes, but they have never broken them!"

"Well, not without good reason...." Gurnin said softly.

Peter nodded, "I owe my life to Gurnin and the Ghostly Gang!" he sighed "I would have been lost otherwise like Jasmine.....".

Star said, "your just a regular guy who ended up a ghost, aren't you?"

Peter said, "I guess so, I'm human, not alien, or Supernatural, I was born in Australia....I liked to spend my time down at the Pub, drinking, watching girls, probably drank a little too much, probably gambled a little too much, was a bit of a Larrikin, liked the Chicks....um sorry".

Star chuckled "it's Ok I was pretty much just a regular Gal, I was in my final year of Highschool, well actually it was my Intermediary year, like to write and tell horror stories, was a bit of nerd, wanted a boyfriend, I died in my school uniform of all things! I attended a private school...I didn't have any magical powers or anything either! I was just me, Staria Summers," she shrugged "I was just a regular girl! Kinda like Willow was, I guess from Buffy!"

"Your Australian, too," said Peter.

"Yeah, I come from Sydney," she said, "you?"

"Sydney as well, mostly, but I was born in Gosford," he paused, "my Uncle and Grandfather is a Millionaire. My dad, he wasn't though...he's the Black Sheep of the family," he paused "yeah, I'm new! My relatives they are still alive. My dad wouldn't have been if I hadn't gotten in the way though...." he sighed "I just hope Dad puts himself back together as the result of my dying in his place, my mother died a few years ago of Cancer. Well things kind of went downhill, Dad never recovered and nor really did I, so I'm kind of hoping, he'll stand up again, brushes himself off and make a better go at his life.....with the result of me dying instead of him like I said it was accidental! He is a good man, my father, regardless of what people think".

"I guess," said Star and without another word, she hugged him, she smelt of Gardenia, Peter unsure and awkwardly hugged her back, enjoying the feel of a soft feminine form against him, they parted "think you needed that," she said "people don't realise it, but ghosts, they feel too, and they also need the touch of another just like the Living, it is possible we feel it more, it was one of the reasons why the Gangs were formed, Ghosts...they need the company of another as well, you will go nuts otherwise or fade away to nothing, we also crave company be it a lover or a friend, why do you think there are so many stories about ghosts having sex with mortals? Or just plain haunting them? We CRAVE the company! We need it!"

"You mean we can have sex with mortals?" Peter asked, "I'm still getting used to this".

Star said, "you'll get used to it, and yes, we can. You just have to be careful." 

She went to the cashier with the two tee's she had chosen over her arm, one was of a zombie bride and the other a Gothic Alice in Wonderland, she liked that type of thing, one of her favourite shirts was of Carrie White drenched in blood, it was also one of her favourite movies, and she sometimes used that image to scare people, Stephen King was one of her favourite authors.

She had always been fond of horror or Gothic stuff as she said she was a nerd, she'd been one of the 'Weird Kids' at her school when she had died she had been surprised to find out that she was a ghost! She'd always wanted to be a Dhampir!

Star liked nothing better than sitting down with Gooltah and his friends and watching a Horror Marathon.

She wrote countless stories and drew pictures of her own creations in the world of Horror.

Gooltah chuckled as he saw her choices "trust you, mind you I aren't much better!" he held up his options a black shirt with a glowing red skull on it and blood dripping off it and Death on a motorcycle.

Star chuckled "yep," she thought it funny that Gooltah, who seemed such a Golden Boy, liked horror and punk and Goth as much as she! 

Mind you he was also a Reaper, Star wondered what it took to be a Reaper, she knew many Cyra were, Peter wasn't far wrong when he said that they were the supernatural enforcers of the Spiritworld! And just about all of the Ghostly Gang were Reapers!

Gooltah said, "Want me to buy you these Star? Practically have an unlimited allowance these days! Due to my trust fund!"

"Ok," she said "I'm not so lucky" Star worked as a Bartender and waitress in a bar a couple of nights a week, it also had exotic dancers and other such stuff, but Star didn't do any of that, she just served drinks and food, she didn't mind it, the money was right. 

She knew the owner, who was a Dhampir. A friend of hers and the Gang, and had given her the job, he didn't expect her to do anything like that, if she didn't want to, but, he had needed a person to serve drinks and snacks and tend the Bar after one of the last girls had left when one of his patrons had gotten a little overzealous and scared her away. As a result, he no longer hired the Living, because he had been afraid that someone might get hurt or worse if they were mortals, he knew if things got rough, Star could look after herself. 

The Living came into the Bar and stuff like that, but, he refused to have any on his staff, he was actually quite nice, and a friend of Stars and a strong supporter and friend of the Gang and despite the somewhat seedy reputation his bar had gotten (which it didn't really deserve) seeing it was technically a Nightfolk Bar! He did take good care of his staff, he didn't expect them to do anything they weren't comfortable with, Star worked there as it was an excellent place to get news, the Ghostly Gang often went to that Bar!  
Star said, " it's Ok".

Gooltah said, " Ok".

Star paid for the shirts and said: "come on, there is a café nearby and I could do with a coffee!"

Gooltah nodded and put the shirts in the trolley " could do with some lunch actually, let's go sit on the grassy area! Get some lunch and sit there!"

"Sounds good," said Rannith joining them, " we could always come back".

"Yep," said Gooltah, "lucky we bought lunch mostly though, foods really expensive!" as they had packed sandwiches and the like.

"We can go sit in the Reserve next door as long as we have our tickets," Gurnin said, "they let people do that as long as they do". 

Jason had packed him and Teela lunch as well, and he was hoping that he and Teela could sneak away for a bit and cure his Burn.  
"Ok," said Rannith pulling out his ticket, and they left by a door on the side.

They would prefer that you bought food on-site, of course, they also realised that this wasn't always practical for families and that, so the reserve that led onto the showground was opened so you could go and picnic there as long as you had your tickets on you.

"Ok, sounds good," said Krysillia as they all went to the reserve. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Definite Adult Content Here **

**Moore Park-Sydney Australia-2950**

Gurnin found Teela hidden in the trees from view from everyone and everything else after finishing their lunch; he had also noticed that Rannith and Krysillia had even snuck off as well, Kry had said she needed a feed, Gooltah and Staria were both willing to lie in the sun.   
  
At the same time, Kry attended to her needs, although Gooltah admitted that he needed to _wolf up_ and run a bit! And might do that, Gooltah always said that he was a Wolf-Shifter, not technically a Werewolf, seeing he had been born like that and _not_ bitten! There was a difference he insisted; everyone still called him a werewolf anyway.  
  
Teela was in a submissive position, and said "Gurnin....".  
  
Gurnin said, " maybe you just need to run a bit like Gooltah?"  
  
"Probably," she said, " but could you?"  
  
Gurnin nodded " fair enough" he removed his clothes and said " we need to be quick though and given how we're both feeling that shouldn't be a problem" he shifted shape and said, "Rannith said it is better this way and that I should get used to it".  
  
She giggled and said, " I love you like that, seems Ran's right".  
  
"Think maybe he is, Ssh!" Gurnin said softly, stroking her and kissing her and stroking her.

" _Mmm_!" she said and started to purr, he growled a little and gently bit her neck again.  
  
"I love how you feel and smell like that" Teela said " you should do it more often!'  
  
Gurnin sighed and said " I used too, it seems" he flapped his wings, Teela felt his smooth, soft, warm scales on her back and sighed in relief as he eased her Heat Cycle.  
  
Teela said, "mm that is much better!".  
  
Gurnin nodded "much! Argh, this is embarrassing though! and annoying! Your calming down and so am I now, the Burn it is easing" he leaned over her and stroked her, making her purr and writhe in pleasure as she used her tail to tickle him.  
  
"Oh, this feels so good Gurnin!" she said " _Mmmm_!"  
  
"Same here," he said, "you're eased my Burn as well".  
  
A few moments later they lay side by side, naked and panting a little but sated, for now, Gurnin hadn't shifted back; still a little aroused from their lovemaking, Gurnin was lying on his back.   
  
Teela lying beside him, snuggled into his warm, soft and smooth scales " _Mmm_ " she said.  
  
Teela eyed him in the full daylight in his shapeshifted form, his scales where they were, were a deep, warm golden hue, interlinked with red.   
  
Some rainbow coloured markings, his wings were a similar colour.   
  
The ends had rainbow-tinted feathers, his tail had hair and feathers on it and was mostly red and gold, with a shiny tint, he had dark red scales down his back, and he also had hair on his body in some places.   
  
He had a long soft mane of red hair that went to his shoulders and seemed to merge with the line of hair down his back that went all the way down his tail, where he didn't have scales, he was a warm golden brown, and his eyes were golden.  
  
"You were a Dragon, weren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Dragonkin" Gurnin corrected "this is what we originally looked like, which is why we can still Shapechange into it".  
  
Teela nodded "think we originally started as big felines".  
  
Gurnin said "the humans they don't realise that the even _near-human_ races didn't all evolve from Apes!" he stood up "probably should clean off and then head back" he changed back to his default shape and waded into the water to wash off a bit, it was a little cold, you were allowed to swim in the Bay, but at your own risk, there was signage all over the place saying this, to also watch for hidden snags, rips, and the like and that it was deep in the middle and shallow around the edge.  
  
Teela joined him, and they washed themselves off, and Gurnin pulled out a towel to dry them off.   
  
Then they fell onto the grass hugging and kissing for a bit, and doing a bit of shallow loveplay when they finished they got dressed, soothed for now but, with a promise of more later, then linking hands they went to join their friends, Peter was lying in the sun, Star was reading, and there was no sign of Ran or Kry or Gools.  
  
Star looked up "Gooltah needed to run a bit, Ran and Kry I have no idea," he said, "he is one handsome wolf!"  
  
Peter said, "I'm still getting used to this....how you are all so Ok about Gooltah been a werewolf, and so forth".  
  
"Welcome to the Nightfolk world," Gurnin said "Kry and Ran not back yet?"  
  
"Nope," she said, "Kry said she needed some blood".  
  
" _Hmm_ ," said Gurnin eying some grapes.  
  
"Yeah," said Star.  
  
"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, zombies, revenants, Undead, " Peter said, "I read stuff like that, saw movies even, went to school with some Elder race and aliens even, but I never knew that _all_ of it even existed!"  
  
"They do," said Gurnin he frowned then and looked around "something" he stood up "there is a disturbance in the Way".  
  
"Huh?" Peter said "seriously Gurnin! You......".  
  
Gurnin said, "I'm Jedaini, Peter, Adept Knight".  
  
"Yeah but you sound so... _Star Wars_ then!" Peter said.  
  
Gurnin chuckled "yes.... well".  
  
Peter said, "can you sense stuff like that?"  
  
Gurnin nodded "I can't make it out though...." as Rannith hand in hand reappeared with Krysillia.  
  
Rannith said, "Um sorry that took a little longer than we um.... _intended_ ".  
  
Kry nodded "yeah, not enough drunks during the day!"  
  
"Did you get what you wanted though?" Gurnin asked.  
  
She nodded "enough".  
  
Gurnin nodded "fair enough; we should head back".  
  
"Yeah" they all got up.  
  
Peter said, "I was enjoying my sleep!"  
  
Ha, Ha!" said Gurnin, "come on, Peter".  
  
Peter got to his feet, "still not sure how solid I am!"  
  
"Solid enough," said Star " Peter, your _New-New_ , your still basically, well forming!".  
  
Peter said, "I am more solid than I was, though!".  
  
Gurnin nodded, "Ok, I need some sugar! Fairy Floss or something!" just as Gooltah appeared in Wolf form, he took Wolfman form and started to put his clothes on.  
  
"There is something I think we should check out," he said, changing back into his standard form now that he was decent.  
  
"What?" Gurnin asked.  
  
"I think there has been an attack or something," said Gooltah "by possibly something supernatural".  
  
Gurnin nodded "where?"  
  
"Follow me," said Gooltah as they all followed him.  
  
Star said "I can't believe that you have always been Reapers! And it is because of that B&G maltreated you!"  
  
Gurnin said, "we haven't always been Reapers, but we drew the attention of them by doing stuff like that, the Gang, we always have!"  
  
Star said, "It is still cool!"  
  
Peter said "that's how I met the gang! Solving **my** murder!" he liked Star and wished Gooltah hadn't gotten to her first, and what's more, they had history already and had known each other for a long time!  
  
Star said, "I wish I would get noticed!"  
  
Peter said, " err?"  
  
"By the Reapers!" said Star.  
  
"Gurnin says it is a sure-fire way to become a ' _Living Spirit'_ ;" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but I'm already, but you need to be to be able to do it," said Star "you need that more solid form!"  
  
"Oh," said Peter.  
  
"Here," said Gooltah after a while "there is nothing obvious, but something happened here! And they did warn us that something was...".  
  
"Who?" Peter asked.  
  
"Higher powers," Gurnin said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four young ghosts meet Stars Corran friend, Sylen who has her own story to tell.

They were in an area that was surrounded by trees and where there wasn’t a lot of people, due to it being somewhat hidden, what made them pause though was that they weren’t the only person there! Also looking around was a tall, shiny, very alien-  
  
looking being, who also appeared to be looking around for something.  
  
“Sylen?” said Star, amazed.  
  
“You know them!” said Peter, he had seen some strange things since crossing over but this!   
  
He had to admit he had never seen it’s like before, the stranger around the face reminded him of the mysterious statues on Easter Island, this being was alien, whatever it was! “and what the heck is that! some type of alien or angel or something?”  
  
“Um yeah,” Star said.  
  
“It’s an Corran!” Gurnin said amazed recognising them from recent experience, “Star? Is this, your friend?”  
  
Star nodded “yeah”.  
  
“He’s what?” Peter asked.  
  
“ **SHE** …!” Star corrected.  
  
“ _She_?” said Gooltah.  
  
“I never said that they were male,” said Star with a smile “she’s a girl! It’s hard to tell admittingly, but she’s female!”  
  
“Oh.” Gurnin said, “ makes sense I guess”.  
  
“I think females are a little less common amongst them, than males or neither, kind of like Dwarves I guess, but she’s female,” said Star “she’s also Cyra, she says that the T’ron killed her, she’s been dead for about a century I think, maybe less” Star waved to  
  
the figure “Sylen!” and went forward “what are you doing here?”  
  
The stranger noticed Star and said “ something happened here…something Bad” she said “ can’t you sense it?” up close she looked definitely Corran, due to the fact she wasn’t dressed in Corran style robes, they could all see the slight hint of very feminine  
  
curves under her clothes.  
  
“I can,” Gurnin said awed.  
  
“Are you a Reaper too?” Rannith asked.  
  
The Corran nodded “yes, are you?”  
  
“Uh, huh,” said Rannith.  
  
Sylen said “ they said that something was possibly happening, I live near here, I was walking my dog,” she indicated a dog sitting nearby a beautiful Border Collie “ when I sensed it”.  
  
Gurnin said, “ err this is unexpected when Star said that she knew an Corran Cyra”.  
  
Sylen said “ the T’ron, they killed me” she indicated her form “I don’t always look like this…it seemed…unsuitable for Earth” there was a blur and an ethereal looking woman with long white hair stood there, she had retained her spirals though, looked about  
  
30, had golden skin and long flowing white hair and glowed, she basically looked like an angel! But even Peter was taken back at her ethereal beauty.  
  
“This is the form I normally adopt for Earth,” she said “it is easier to blend in, it is how Star knew me until I took my proper form once, I thought I was alone, also I’m not fully….Corran, I have mixed blood”.  
  
“Your… _.beautiful_!” said Peter.  
  
Sylen said “it is not my true form, but it suffices” she changed back to her default form and asked, “ are you Reapers too?”  
  
“Er yeah,” said Gurnin.  
  
“They’re The Ghostly Gang Sylen!, well some of them,” said Star.  
  
“You found them?” she asked.  
  
Star nodded “yeah! Guys this is Sylen, my friend from B&G, the one I was telling you about”.  
  
“We were in B&G together for a bit,” said Sylen “I didn’t fit, and Star befriended me, we left together, she said she was looking for you, but you were either abroad or off-world at the time, if you are indeed The Ghostly Gang, they are still annoyed at you!”  
  
“Not surprising, they have always been jealous of us, ever since they found out that we were mostly Cyra,” said Gooltah “Love/Hate relationship there, we aren’t exactly enemies, but we aren’t exactly friends either! So where are they located now?” thinking  
  
maybe that the Gang could go haunt them a bit!  
  
“Parramatta area,” said Sylen “in an old school, that shut down, there are about 60 of them now”.  
  
“Ok,” said Gooltah “they aren’t exactly enemies, but we aren’t exactly friends with them either anymore, they accused us of something we didn’t do and declared us ‘ _Shadowlost_ ’ for no reason! Other than jealously!”  
  
Sylen chuckled “I know”.  
  
“Did you find yourself a Gang?” Star asked.  
  
“No,” said Sylen “but I don’t really mind” she indicated the area “something happened here, something that involves the Supernatural, I found some Ectoplasm. I think possibly a rogue or something” she looked thoughtful “I’m a Private Investigator for the  
  
Nightfolk and the Supernatural, but I have heard some rumours that are a little worrying that there is a rogue gang of ghosts and ghouls causing havoc, but I have also been warned that something maybe happening…mayhap we can share resources?”  
  
“You’re a Private Investigator?” Gurnin asked, amazed.  
  
She shrugged “I had to find something to do, especially since I ended up here alone on Earth, dead and with none of my own people around, I tried to adapt, to blend in” she sighed “we’re not supposed to die! I was a little surprised and shocked to find that I  
  
had died!”  
  
“Join the club,” Peter said, “newly dead here myself!”  
  
“I’m not newly dead, not anymore, it was about a century now, maybe less, I can’t remember, I was on the Prison world the T’ron hold after been taken from my own”.  
  
“Telgris?” Gooltah asked.  
  
“No the other one, the Stronghold” she replied.  
  
“Wouldn’t be Telgris, it hasn’t been occupied for all that long” Gurnin said, “SkekSo’s son is continuing the fight there”.  
  
“Oh, yeah it wouldn’t be,” said Gooltah “mind you, the T’ron, they hold a lot of worlds…”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah” he looked thoughtful “this war, there is no easy fix, it is not an easy win, we have to do it, one by one, world by world, two steps back one step forward. This war is going to last a long time! It’s been five years already! we will win  
  
eventually though, but it is going to take a long time”.  
  
“ _Hmm_ ,” said Gooltah, when Gurnin said things like that, you took notice!  
  
Gurnin then said, “if you are a Reaper as well, what is your thoughts?”.  
  
Sylen said “Renegade perhaps, there are rumours as I said, what happened here shouldn’t have had. Come with me. I will show you what I found”.  
  
They followed her till she led them to a spot, that could probably be classed as Mangroves and said, “lookup”.  
  
They did so and gasped, there seemed to be shreds of some ‘ _substance_ ’ hanging from one of the trees, and it was dripping down the bark of the tree, there was no smell, but there was something eerily familiar about it.  
  
“Is that….?” Peter asked, going pale.  
  
“Yep,” said Gurnin pulling out a container and putting some of the stuff into it “least we can do is see if we can find out who… if it hasn’t deteriorated too much”.  
  
Peter said, “I thought,….”.  
  
“Whoever did this would have to be supernatural themselves,” Gurnin said “possibly another Ghost or Cyra even to have that type of strength! Or something else…. This is troubling”.  
  
“I agree,” said Rannith.  
  
“I thought you were like virtually immortal!” said Peter.  
  
“They probably are!” said Star.  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah some would definitely have trouble trying to hurt, let alone destroy, Ran, Gools and I or any of the Gang for that matter! We all have defences you haven’t even seen Peter yet! But that does not mean we can’t get wounded by whoever did  
  
this! However, this poor ghost had no chance”.  
  
Sylen looked at the twins and then at Gooltah “just how OLD are you? You three have this aura of age about you, and your song, it is strong!”  
  
Gurnin chuckled “everyone gets fooled by our apparent youth, don’t let it fool you, I only look this young because I died young, the four of us, that is, Myself, Rannith, Gooltah and Teela are fondly known as ‘ _The Four Young Ghosts_ ’ within our gang, but three  
  
of us, Myself, Rannith and Gooltah are actually three of the oldest! So, it is kind of ironic, most of the gang are definitely Elders, but us three…. We’re um I guess if you use Vampiric terms are Methuselahs, Ran and I are also Minor Powers…but that is beside  
  
the point”.  
  
“Methuselahs? How **_OLD_** are you?” Sylen asked “I admit I’m fairly new to this , I have only been dead around a century if that! But…”.  
  
“1006 at last check,” Gurnin said, “I died in 1945, Ran too, we died at the same time due to a strange twist of fate, even though we were miles apart and of two totally different causes, guess we’re almost Counterparts, Gooltah is not far behind”.  
  
The Corran looked astonished “I! no wonder you have such an aura of power!”.  
  
Gurnin shrugged “ yeah”.  
  
Peter said, “ I can’t believe that’s…..”  
  
“Ectoplasm, it’s our DNA,” said Gurnin “trouble is it deteriorates rather rapidly, as there are no retardants to stop it from doing so, so that is why it can be hard to find something like this, less than 48 hours from now. Possibly less, there will be nothing to  
  
find”.  
  
“We HAVE DNA!” Peter asked.  
  
Sylen looked at Peter “you're new, aren’t you? Your song, it is weak, incomplete”.  
  
Peter said, “Um yeah, only been dead for a few weeks” wondering what she meant.  
  
“Everything has a song,” Sylen said “theirs is gone” she indicated the strips “totally absorbed into whatever did this”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah I admit I don’t fully understand that, but Myra says the same thing, Mira tends to disagree” he looked around “whatever did this is strong though, possibly Cyra”.  
  
“Cyra?” Peter said, “you mean?”  
  
“Not all of us are **_Good_** Peter,” said Gurnin “we vary as much as anything”.  
  
“Oh,” said Peter worried at the image he was getting, Gurnin was strong and he was powerful, and knew it. It frightened him a little that there could be something with that sort of power on the side of evil!  
  
Sylen said, “there appear to be no other clues”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “thanks for bringing this to our attention, Sylen” he looked at her then, “Star said you were possibly still without a Gang….”.  
  
Sylen nodded “I am, true”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “they were formed as a means of protection and security. As an Elder member of Our Gang, I do have the ability to recruit you, if you want to be, so I will extend you an invitation to join ours, ‘ _The Ghostly Gang_ ’ but it is up to you whether you  
  
accept, especially given our reputation… we’re sort of like the _‘Black Sheep_ ’ of the Ghostly Gangs these days, formally ‘ _Shadowlost_ ’ and still known to be something of an oddity. Which is how we kind of attracted the attention of the Reapers not to mention,  
  
the other Gods, The Guardians, the Jedai Order, The Prince of Sydney, you name it! we keep within the rules, more or less, but we do things our way!”  
  
“Your members of the Ghostly Gang!” Sylen asked, “Star did mention she was trying to find you”.  
  
“Yeah that’s us,” said Gooltah then “formally considered ‘ ** _Shadowlost_** ’, Gurnin is right we do things our way! We may bend the rules occasionally, have possibly even broken them once or twice for a good reason, but we generally keep within them. But we  
  
were accused of doing so without a good reason. **_The Notorious Ghostly Gang_**! But yeah despite the charges been dropped, a majority of the Gangs still tend to avoid us, which is why we are popular with the more um _ **‘Alternate Gangs**_ ’ and the Nightfolk in  
  
general”.  
  
“That’s why I liked you!” Star said, “because you did stand out!”  
  
Gooltah continued “so if you don’t want anything to do with that or no part of it, we understand and accept that, but if you don’t mind that…. well consider Gurnin’s invite and mine as well, we don’t recruit a lot, due to that, but like Gurnin I’m also an Elder  
  
member of the gang. I’m not that much older than he is, almost 1000 years as well, 2089”.  
  
Sylen said “I will think about it then” she indicated the dog “I had to leave B&G partially because of him! They had problems with my Dog!”  
  
“He’s beautiful!” said Teela “what’s his name?” the dog obviously used to their auras let her pat him.  
  
“Kay,” said Sylen “he was a rescue Puppy, he won a prize in the Dog Show a couple of days ago, a _Highly Commended_ , not bad for a rescue puppy!” she went over and patted him “he’s my best friend”.  
  
“You Corran, you don’t like to be alone, do you?” said Rannith.  
  
Sylen said “no we are not meant to be! Perhaps it is a weakness on our behalf!” she paused “I almost went mad when I found myself alone here, and dead, we’re not supposed to die! Not like that!”.  
  
  
“Thus the Counterpart thing you sometimes get too,” said Gurnin.  
  
Sylen looked at him “how do you know? although that is more of a odd mutation.”  
  
“Mira and Myra, their members of our Gang, your race, possibly, just….”.  
  
“Split in two,” she said softly “The poor child! How!”  
  
“The T’ron as well, I think, they died in a car accident, five years ago, their car blew up, they would have been killed instantly and probably didn’t feel anything,” Gurnin said, “Myra says that they were surprised to find that they were still separated”.  
  
“The poor child….” Said Sylen “when that happens, it is tragic, the children, they cry because it hurts, they have nightmares that never go away, they lose much of who they were, their song; it gets…broken”.  
  
“Mira and Myra, they aren’t exactly children,” Gurnin said, “Myra’s painfully shy though, much like I was, long ago”.  
  
“They survived?” Sylen said.  
  
“For a time, like I said they were killed in a car accident, but they can survive like that though better than you probably realise, we know a bunch of Urskek who did. and are proud of it!”  
  
“You know more?” Sylen asked.  
  
Gurnin nodded, “not very well admittingly, UrSu and his followers, but they seemed to have survived rather well”.  
  
“ **UrSu**!” a hand went to her heart “then it is true!”  
  
“Um, what?” Peter asked then.  
  
Sylen lowered her hand “they survived! Noone expected them too!”  
  
“Er?” Peter asked again thoroughly confused now.  
  
“The Fallen 20!” said Sylen, she shook her head “then it is true!”.  
  
“You ** _KNOW_** UrSu?” Gooltah asked.  
  
“ **Know** of him!” said Sylen “SoSu the disgraced Philosopher, he was actually quite well respected until he….”.  
  
“Fell” Gurnin finished.  
  
She nodded “yes, one of my Ancestors, he was one of the ones who made the decision to cast him out… like I said I have mixed blood.that is the other side of my blood".  
  
“Oh, my… ** _serious_**?” Gurnin said, “I admit I don’t really know them all that well, but we know of their legend, and that is what it has become”.  
  
Sylen said, “ yes, a legend”.  
  
“Well, at any rate, they have been allowed to return Home, it was one of the reasons why we were recalled back to Earth,” Gurnin said.  
  
“They were allowed to return home?” she asked.  
  
“Allowed to return to _**Thra** _at any rate, which I think they now class as ‘ _home_ ’ anyway,” Gurnin said “ well anyway consider our offer, we do not extend a membership offer to many, due to reasons, and feel free to contact us” he offered her a card.   
  
She handed him one, it said ‘ _Sylen, Private Investigator_ ’ and had a contact number on it and a PO box and an email address, theirs said ‘ _The Ghostly Gang_ ’ and had Gurnin’s name, and contact details and the Gang’s symbol, they all had one, Gurnurna had  
  
gotten them made for them all.  
  
“ _Never know when you may need them_ ” Gurnurna had said when he had presented them all with them “ so I got one made for all of us”.  
  
“This does need further investigation,” said Sylen “I will contact you” so saying she whistled to her dog and walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter  
> * The Four young Ghosts tell Stifral what they saw  
> *Stifral and Peter Talk.

Once she had gone, Gurnin said: “We should probably head back”.  
  
“Yeah,” said Teela, holding hands with Gurnin as they walked back, showing their tickets at the Gate.  
  
They found Stifral and Molly, Krasar and Stella at a café near the pavilion they have been looking in before heading off for some food, enjoying a coffee, and Gurnin signalled them and joined them.  
  
Stifral a lot more perceptive than many took him for, removed his flip-down shades and regarded Gurnin with his silver eyes.  
  
He had to wear glasses due to his eyes been exceptionally light sensitive and the fact that without them he was virtually _blind_! Bright light hurt them, so he usually hid his eyes behind the flip-down lenses.  
  
Also, he had found that some people found his silver eyes a little unnerving, an ‘ _Old Soul_ ’ like many of the Gang, Stifral was also a Seer.  
  
“What’s up?” Stifral asked.  
  
“Someone murdered a ghost **_horribly_**!” Gurnin said “tore th-them apart! Shr-shredded th-them to p-pieces!” he clenched a fist, extending his small, claws and sheathing them again, a clear sign that he was upset, that and the fact that he was stuttering,  
Gurnin was still, by nature, a gentle kind soul, and some stuff he saw or had to do, often upset him, he had learnt to deal with it and hide it.   
  
He had a quiet strength that showed up when he needed it too, but was still by nature, kind, friendly, gentle, and thoughtful despite his considerable power.  
  
“Where?” Stifral asked gently, as Gurnin put his head down in his hands, extending his small claws again, obviously trying to hide just how affected he really was!  
  
“In the Reserve,” said Gurnin “in the Mangroves, guess you could call them that, it was _Horrible_ Stifral!” he looked up “we have a renegade!”  
  
Stifral nodded and put a hand on Gurnin’s shoulder “take it easy and show me” he said softly.  
  
Gurnin nodded and took Stifral’s hand and showed him using his ability to project images telepathically, Stifral opened his Third Eye (you usually couldn’t see it).  
  
“Oh my Gosh!” said Stifral “and an _Corran_ Cyra?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “ we offered her an invite, she’s a Reaper too”.  
  
“An Corran?” Stifral asked “the T’ron?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “yes”.  
  
Stifral nodded and closed his Third Eye again, so it was invisible “makes sense” he smiled at Gurnin “we barely ever see your claws!” as Gurnin still had them out, he knew he had them, but they were usually invisible.  
  
Gurnin held up his hand “hardly _Worth_ calling **claws**! Their small, soft and easily damaged and are about as sharp as a Domestic cat!”  
  
“True, but _even_ a Domestic cat can do a nasty scratch!” Stifral said with a smile.  
  
Gurnin said “I know, but if I really want to do some damage with my claws, I take Dragonkin form! I do have talons then! Small ones, but talons! Well at least on my hands, my feet are another matter….my feet in that form are bigger, or wolf form or I take Reaper mode, my claws are still the same size as they usually are, but they are sturdier and sharper then, not so easily damaged,” he sighed “Stifral we _have_ to do something! I took a sample, I hope it hasn’t deteriorated too much, as Ectoplasm  
tends to do, it’s took Peter by surprise though, when I said it was our DNA! It is what we are made of! So, it is our DNA! But since we are already dead, there are no retardants, so it deteriorates quickly”.  
  
Stifral said, “yeah seems we have a little more explaining to do to Peter, I’ll give it too Krasar”.  
  
Gurnin nodded and handed the sample to him “I’m not sure how badly it has deteriorated though”.  
  
Stifral nodded “Ok,” he said “and Gurnin? For goodness sakes go on a few rides or something! And be a _kid_ for once! For a little while! You were only **Nineteen**! I have always been on the agreement with Gurnurna and the others that was _too_ young to die!  
Gee Gurnin you were still in _school_ for goodness sakes! And it was only because you’re an alien that you weren’t on the front line in the army! So, you didn’t fall under compulsory conscription laws!” as Aliens even now, even if born on Earth during wartime  
and Peacetime, were exempt from compulsory conscription, or even serving in the Armed forces!   
  
They weren’t stopped from doing so, but it was purely their decision to do so! And oddly enough, many chose to do so!

“I was a senior” Gurnin said “Stifral I _was_ 98 years old! You know!”  
  
“That was still too young to die!” said Stifral “ especially for one of your long-lived race, I mean Gorta’s can live to 7 or 800 max but GT, your race lives to about 1000 or so years!”  
1200 to 300 maxes” Gurnin corrected “although at seven hundred years and over you are considered an Elder” he sighed “yes, I was …. young”.  
  
Stifral said, “I was almost 300 admittingly it is why I look to be in my 30’s or so, but we don’t live as long as a Gorta-Trellian”.  
  
“How old was Gurnurna then?” Gurnin asked.  
  
“Around five hundred or so I think” Gurnurna looked the oldest of them all he seemed to be in his early 50’s, Stifral said, “but seriously you died way too young”.  
  
“You all did!” Molly said, Peter looked at her, he had to admit that there was some hot woman in the Gang, trouble was they were all taken!  
  
Molly was Stifral’s wife, Stella was Krasar’s, Krysillia was with Rannith, Teela was with Gurnin, and Star was with Gooltah, that pretty much left Jasmine, and Winala (whom he was pretty sure was with Saradin!) and Jenna looked like a little girl! The other   
women, Mira, Myra, Shara and Dragonnia he just wasn’t interested in and they weren’t human or humanoid anyway! Admittingly there was the new girl, the Half Demon…Tiana, she was hot, but she was still alive, Peter wondered if she was a possibility?  
  
Admittingly Teela had some catlike characteristics, but she was also basically humanoid! Not to mention she had a nice rack on her, but she was clearly Gurnin’s!  
  
Peter wondered what it took to date a girl in the Spiritworld? Where did female ghosts want to go on a first date? Where could he meet some single girls? And what about sex…? Was that even _possible_ for a spirit like him? How did one Date in the Spiritworld?  
Was there an online dating service for the Spiritworld? He had so many questions!  
  
Pater watched the exchange quietly and then said “Err I know this is totally off the subject, but how does one go about dating in the Afterlife? If there anywhere you can go to meet well…. _girls_?”  
  
Stifral laughed “how you go about dating in the _Living_ world! As to meeting girls, well there is the Bar, Star works in”.  
  
Star said, “ _From Here to Eternity_ , or just _Eternity_ , that’s its name”.  
  
“Yeah,” said Stifral “Eternity, you mean you haven’t been taken there yet, Peter? It admittingly looks a little seedy, but that is how the owner likes it, it’s not really, he’s a good friend of ours and one of our strongest supporters and always has been, He’s a  
Dhampir granted, but he’s always been a friend of ours, we have to take you there one day. Believe me, there are lots of single girls there, a lot of Night folk hang out there” he indicated Molly “ it is where I met Molly, after I accidentally ran into her   
motorbike, on my own, err I was a little drunk at the time…. Wasn’t looking where I was going. The best thing that ever happened to us both, wasn’t it, honey?” he teased her, Molly grinned.  
  
“It was Fated,” she said, Peter had to admit, Molly and Stifral were a match made in heaven.  
  
“Wow,” Peter said, “er no, I haven’t been there yet”.  
  
“We’ll take you then!” Stifral said with a chuckle “Peter, you can have _sex_ , you know! But keep it with another ghost, for now, you currently would have a little trouble with it otherwise”.  
  
“Err!” Peter said, surprised at Stifral’s comment.  
  
“Your 21, like the girls and, haven’t yet learnt to shield properly,” Stifral said “of course you want to have _sex_!” he chuckled “yes we can do it with the Living, but you have to get stronger first! Those erotic stories you hear about ghosts having sex with the   
Living aren’t wrong. However there are limits, you aren’t Cyra so you don’t have these” he made some of his tendrils appear “it’s one of the reasons we Cyra tend to avoid doing it with the Living, it is not as if we _can’t_ though! as it is commonly believed, we  
just tend to be wary of them” he made his tendrils vanish.  
  
“It’s weird to see that you have them too,” said Peter.  
  
“All Cyra do!” Stifral said “it is how we _feed_! But just because you don’t have them does not mean you can suck the life out of the Living, because you can! _All_ ghosts can! Just be mindful of that fact, you can also suck the life out of someone if you’re not   
careful with just your touch, you can chill them to the bone as well, and sense their life, that is a trait all ghosts share regardless of what type they are. You now have some very dark and dangerous powers and a dark side as well, so remember that. so, take  
this advice I’m giving you before you even start to think about having sex with one of the Living, _learn_ to be a **Ghost** first!”  
  
Peter said, “err”.  
  
Stifral said “Peter, your human! Let’s take him to AL’s guys and find him a nice willing girl! He employs a couple of very high-class Courtesans or Companions”.  
  
Peter said, “err _Seriously_!”  
  
Stifral shrugged “might settle you down a bit! I know that one of the girls at Al’s is excellent…”.  
  
Molly looked at Stifral “and _how_ do you know?”  
  
Stifral said “One of the others told me! Starfri I think”.  
  
“Thought he was gay”.  
  
“Bi, like Cas is, might have even been Cas… look whoever it was, I know one of the girls is supposedly rather good, especially with newbies, I think her name is Grace”.  
  
Peter said “um”.  
  
Stifral shrugged “just because you are _dead_ , does not mean we don’t feel the need…. Peter, you were twenty-one! And you are going to be stuck like that for forever. So, might as well get _used_ to it! there is also a good reference book ‘ _Sex and the Single_ _Ghost_ ’ you can read, I highly recommend it!”  
  
“Um Ok….”.  
  
“Sometimes, I wish I had been 21!” Gooltah groaned “it’s annoying been nearly one thousand years old and you barely look old enough to even _drink_! Let alone have sex!”  
  
Gurnin sighed “join the club! I’m **_1006_** years old remember! And I look younger than you do!” he drank his tea.  
  
Stifral said “yes well, I’m glad I was 30 when I died, but I can appreciate how hard it is for you four, well 30 was also too young to die…but at least I was obviously an adult! You four are too but only barely! No wonder you disguise yourselves sometimes”.  
  
“Crap we aren’t even **LEGAL** in the US!” said Gooltah “one of the reasons why I’m glad you settled here in Australia, seeing at 18 you are legal and technically considered an adult! Legally able to have sex and go into Bars!”  
  
“Actually you are allowed to go into a Bar here, and drink if your 16 and over as long as you are accompanied by an adult,” said Stifral “ and have sex at 16 legally” he drank his glass of red wine he had.   
  
Kry caught the faint scent of blood, it didn’t hurt Cyra and although it was little known.   
  
They didn’t really admit to it, they also probably needed some occasionally, the fact alone that it didn’t harm them proved that but given that they weren’t technically Dhampirs they had neither the tools nor the inclination to get it out of a Living victim and too much of it, made them ill, so they generally mixed it with something else.  
  
Krasar looked at the sample of the shreds Gurnin had found “this may be too deteriorated to tell us much, I will try though” as the Gangs GP he did stuff like that.  
  
Peter said, “I still can’t believe that is….” He trailed off.  
  
Krasar said, “we’re made of the stuff Peter, so it is our DNA”.  
  
“Even you?”  
  
“Even us!” said Krasar “we are Ghosts! We may have a more solid form, but yes, we’re made of Ectoplasm too! And like any ghost, when something like this happens, or we lose some. Well, it deteriorates and decays quickly there are no retardants to stop it!   
Like Vampires do when you destroy them”.  
  
Krysillia asked, “have you ever killed a vampire?”  
  
“Yes,” said Krasar “ think we pretty much all have at some time” he paused “ there was this one time, Stifral and I after we died we came across this town on some war-torn planet, the people of this town were dying they believed of some strange insidious  
plague, turns out that there was this ancient vampire in the area, the place was basically starting to get overrun by vampires, who were more like feral creatures, Stifral and I with a little help from the locals killed them all!” he paused “ it is why I still store a  
stake and some Holy water in my medical kit” he indicated the black bag he always carried around with him when the gang was out and about.  
  
Kry nodded “I have one in my handbag, although if it is a Marked, they aren’t so easy to kill though, they are different to non-Marked, a stake will immobilise one of us, but not kill us, to kill a Marked you have to also either burn us or decapitate us or use something like magic or something, a vat of corrosive chemicals will do it too, and a couple of other things”.  
  
Krasar nodded “yeah you're like us, and even then, it isn’t always guaranteed, they don’t call us the _Ghostly Elite_ for nothing!”  
  
“So, something, say, like the _Ghostbusters_ wouldn’t be able to well ‘ _bust_ ’ you?” Peter asked.  
  
“No,” said Krasar “you, they probably could, but us, no, we can’t be Turned either, we are powerful Peter, not to mention many of us are considered ancient, we know this, and it is why we keep a low profile any _one_ of us would be a match for anything! We’re   
powerful, and we know it! You already have seen what some of us can do! What some of us are capable of! Not just Rannith, Gurnin, Gooltah and Teela, it is the rest of us as well, you saw what Urascia can do in full poltergeist mode, but not what _I_ can do! What Stifral can do”.  
  
“What can you do?” Peter asked.  
  
Krasar said, “I am from Aquellis, which is mainly a world of water, think about it”.  
  
“You can control water?”  
  
“And the creatures in it,” said Krasar “ the elemental plane of water, that is my power, I’m over 800 years old and have honed my talent to a fine edge” he poured himself some wine from the carafe and sniffed it “Blood?”  
  
“Figured a little wouldn’t hurt us,” said Stifral.  
  
“Probably not,” said Krasar sipping a little.  
  
“I can’t believe that you also well… _drink blood_ ” said Peter.  
  
“Only a little,” said Krasar “ we aren’t technically vampires, but it doesn’t harm us to indulge in a little occasionally, but we can’t have too much, it makes us ill if we do”.  
  
“Ok,” said Peter.  
  
“Peter, we all have that darker side to our natures, even you do! It is part of part of been Nightfolk” Krasar said, “your Nightfolk now, just like we are!”  
  
“Will I need to um…” he asked indicating the wine, the idea worried him a little.  
  
“No, you’re not Cyra, some ghosts do feed on blood though, but you don’t,” Krasar said “like I said we don’t really need it either… it just doesn’t hurt us to have some occasionally, and we can’t get it out of a Living victim anyway, we don’t have the tools, nor  
the inclination to do so, we’re not _meant_ too! It is just that seeing we are not fully Ghost, nor fully Dhampir, we sometimes must have a little blood. It doesn’t hurt us to do so, and it is good for us, occasionally, too much, make us ill! Energy Is what we crave, not blood, speaking of which I probably do need to feed “he rubbed his neck “well at least these have stopped hurting!”  
  
“You're still a little red,” said Stifral.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” said Krasar “I will be for a while, but I’m fine now”.  
  
Stifral nodded “Ok”.  
  
“This will help,” said Krasar, indicating the wine.  
  
Peter said, “are there ghosts out there that um…feed on blood?”  
  
Stifral nodded “you will find ghosts that’ll feed on _anything_!”  
  
“Oh,” said Peter “um”.  
  
Stifral said, “Ghosts are as diverse as any other Nightfolk”.  
  
Peter said, “but why would a ghost…. need to feed on blood?”  
  
Stifral said, “we all need to _feed_ Peter!”  
  
“Even me?” Peter asked, “I can’t remember ever doing that”.  
  
“You do,” said Stifral “just not consciously”.  
  
“I do?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Stifral “you don’t notice it, but you do feed”.  
  
“I didn’t know that” said Peter.  
  
Stifral said, “you feed, we all do, just that we can do it both ways both unconsciously and consciously, thus the tendrils”.  
  
“I didn’t realise,” said Peter.  
  
Stifral said, “we are going to have to explain a few more things to you then Peter, which makes sense seeing we are technically responsible for your training”.  
  
Peter said, “err”.  
  
Stifral said, “you don't need to attend the Waystation academy, but we do have to make sure you are educated in your abilities, you now have as a ghost, we could book you into the adult classes as Nightingales”.  
  
Peter said, “it has adult classes?”  
  
Stifral nodded “not everyone who becomes Nightfolk is a teenager, so yeah they have adult classes, we’ll book you into some”.  
  
“I thought it was mainly a school for Dhampir,” said Peter.  
  
“It is, but not only Dhampir attend there,” Stifral said, “it’s a school for Supernatural's”.  
  
“Well Ok…I guess I should have been at Uni or something…. I mean I’m 21, and well I haven’t really had a steady job for two years now. I admit I was a bit of a layabout…. until Dad lost everything, I never really **_NEEDED_ **to work! I had my Trust Fund…. but   
Dad lost that as well….” He shrugged “Dad, he lost everything basically”.  
  
“Bankrupt?” Krasar asked.  
  
Peter nodded “yes, why did you think we were living with my Uncle? We had _nowhere_ else to go!” Peter sighed, and Stifral poured him some wine, Peter drank it and said “my father he’s a good man! He just made a few bad choices! That’s all, he didn’t   
deserve to die! And well…”.  
  
“You died instead, “said Stifral.  
  
Peter nodded and drank more of the wine and then said, “did I just drink some blood!” as he suddenly remembered what had started the conversation in the first place!  
  
“Err, just a little,” said Stifral “most of it is gone now”.  
  
Peter looked at the glass “I didn’t even notice!”  
  
Krasar said, “won’t harm you, and most of It is gone now anyway”.  
  
“I mixed it pretty well,” said Stifral behind him Rannith chuckled.  
  
Krysillia said, “I don’t know how you can drink it so _diluted_!”  
  
“Maybe it is because we _**aren’t** Dhampir_ like you are Krysillia,” said Stifral “can’t stand blood undiluted! It doesn’t harm us like that, but yes drinking it straight too much, makes us ill! We aren’t **meant** to!” he got up “more wine or beer anyone?”.  
  
“Beer?” said Peter “and erm, no blood”.  
  
Stifral chuckled “Light or Full strength?”  
  
“Err can a ghost get _drunk_?” Peter asked.  
  
“Cyra can, so can Vampires and Dhampir’s, not sure about Ghosts,” said Stifral.  
  
Peter said, “wouldn’t you know?”  
  
Stifral shook his head “came back as Cyra, even though I didn’t realise it at first”.  
  
“How?” Peter asked.  
  
“I’m an ‘ _Old Soul_ ’ like a lot of the Gang,” Stifral said, “another sure-fire way to come back as Cyra, your clearly not”.  
  
“Oh,” said Peter “what qualifies one to be an ‘ _old soul’_?”  
  
“At least one former life,” said Stifral “but many have more though, but yeah at least one former life…I had that, I was burnt at the stake as a Witch in the 16th century, still get nightmares about that”.  
  
“You were female?” Peter asked.  
  
“No, I was accused of been a male witch,” Stifral said, “a witch is a witch regardless of sex”.  
  
“Were you though?” Peter asked.  
  
“Not that I can remember, but you do know that I’m a Seer, though don’t you?” Stifral asked, “I always have been one”.  
  
“I thought Gurnin was…” said Peter.  
  
“He’s not the only one,” said Stifral “so am I, I also literally have ‘The Third Eye’;”.  
  
“Oh,” said Peter “um, is that why you hide your eyes?”  
  
“Partially,” Stifral said “ my native world is permanently dim, so my eyes are light sensitive also people tend to find them a little unnerving and disconcerting, as I look blind, and I really do literally have _‘the Third Eye_ ’ you just generally can’t see it unless I’m   
using my seer related powers. Also, my eyesight is terrible so yeah I actually _do_ have to wear glasses” he shrugged “ their also light sensitive which explains their colour, why do you think I wear wraparound sunglasses?”  
  
“I thought it was well your ‘ _Look_ ’;” said Peter, he had to admit he rarely saw Stifral without his dark glasses!  
  
“That too. But they are also sensitive to light” Stifral said “you're seen my eyes, Peter, people find them a little disconcerting due to their colour, so yeah it has become part of my ‘ _Look_ ’ as you coined it?” he grinned “ so Light or Full?”  
  
“Erm Light I guess, in case, Ghosts do get drunk,” Peter said, “it was um my drunkenness that led to my death”.  
  
“Not fully,” said Stifral “Peter don’t blame yourself for your father's misdeeds and also don’t blame yourself for your death, it will weight you down otherwise, we feel things like that more than Mortals, here walk with me Peter and we will talk”.  
  
Peter stood up amazed, as Stifral took everyone’s orders, he had to admit he barely knew the influential leader of the Ghostly Gang, from what he had surmised though, The Ghostly Gang were the most potent there was! And they knew it, seeing all of them  
were Cyra, not to mention ancient! Stifral himself was over eight hundred years old! It was why a lot of the other Gangs avoided them.   
  
The Ghostly Gang stood _alone_ in that regard! Peter felt honoured and to be honest a little confused that he had been accepted into such a close-knit and exclusive Gang!  
  
Sure, some of the other Gangs had one or two Cyra in them, but the Ghostly Gang stood alone because they were mostly Cyra.  
  
Stifral said, “don’t blame yourself, Peter, for your death, it will weigh you down with sorrow otherwise, make you bitter, believe me, I know!”  
  
Peter said, “yeah the others said that you used to be well… different”.  
  
Stifral nodded “I built walls, Krasar and I were Bounty Hunters for a time after we died, we captured criminals and took them back to Justice until I made the mistake of assassinating someone by mistake, someone whom shouldn’t have been assassinated. I  
walked my paths of Darkness for a time after that! said person has forgiven me and we are now friends, but yes that still haunts me”.  
  
“ _Gurnurna_!” said Peter in sudden insight “you assassinated _Gurnurna_!”  
  
“Er yes, by mistake, before I died, I was also a Bounty Hunter it’s how I made my living! Until someone assassinated **_ME_**! I was a mercenary and a smuggler”.  
  
“Like Han Solo!”  
  
“Yeah,” said Stifral “Kras and I also did it for a time after we died as well, it paid the bills, along with a lot of other odd jobs, Krasar’s medical training and qualifications opened a lot of doors for us, it still does”.  
  
“Wow!” said Peter.  
  
Stifral said, “Krasar is a qualified and recognised GP, his bad eye prevented him from becoming a surgeon, but he has kept his training up to date as well as his license, but it is one of the reasons he stays with us”.  
  
“Krasar has a bad eye?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yeah, his left one, he is blind in that eye, why do you think he wears glasses sometimes and to read? And he had that device he sometimes uses?” Stifral put their order in and then led him outside and leaned up against the wall and lit up a cigarette without  
a lighter, he preferred his pipe, but cigarettes were more convenient when he was on the go, besides it added to his ‘ _Look_ ’ as everyone coined it along with his dark glasses, his long black or brown leather coat and stuff like that.  
  
“You smoke?” Peter asked.  
  
“Socially,” said Stifral, he shrugged “I _like_ a good smoke occasionally! And well it is not like it is going to kill me! I’m _already_ Dead! But no, smoking is not what killed me, but yes, I do smoke a little!”  
  
Peter said “guess I can’t talk; I drank a little too much! And occasionally smoked a little! Colin, he smokes more than I did, and well….Gavin” he paused “he was into stuff Colin and I, wouldn’t touch!” he paused obviously considering his next words than  
continued “Colin, Gavin and I, we were layabouts, larrikins, the children of rich parents or relatives, and we probably all drank a little too much! But Gavin, he got into the heavier stuff and was Bi-Sexual, the number of times I tried to warn Gavin...he  
wouldn’t listen, it is what killed him in the end, he died of an overdose, self-afflicted, my Aunt, she’s always blamed me for that, I was the one who found him, dead in his Kings Cross flat…that sight, the sight of him naked and dead like that, with track   
marks all over him, it still haunts me, I don’t really ever want to see a sight like that ever again! It was horrible! I mean seeing _myself_ like that, dead, was bad enough! All broken, crumpled, and bloody and dead at the bottom of a cliff like that! But Gavin! It   
still gives me the chills! It hurt more, seeing Gavin was my cousin and we were friends, despite what my Aunt thinks, I loved Gavin! He was one of my best friends! The three of us, Colin, Gavin, and I, we were all the same age, the two of them, they were the   
brothers I never had! Some people even thought we were brothers! We did everything together! Our Birthdays were within weeks of each other! I was the youngest, Gavin was the oldest, we used to all talk about travelling the world together when we got   
older! We often joked about how we would all get married within months of each other! He and Colin and I were best buds! Colin has a bit of a temper as you know, and we would argue on everything, girls, cars, sports, money, especially seeing Colin’s family  
was richer than mine or Gavin’s! But we were still best buds, we would always come through for each other! They were both there for me when my mother died” he sighed.   
  
Stifral offered him a cigarette, he thought about turning it down but took it Stifral lit it for him he took a couple of puffs and coughed and then continued “ my Aunt always blamed me for his death… he was the youngest son, they have an older one, but he   
was her baby, and she was blind to him. She always said my dad was rotten to the core and bought shame on the Sommerton name and that I was no better… Gavin he felt trapped I think”.  
  
Stifral stood in silence letting Peter talk, amazed at the raw emotion he both heard and felt behind Peters words, Peter was still coming to grips with both, been dead and with his new reality, he had just been a _regular_ guy.  
  
“My dad isn’t a bad man Stifral, he probably isn’t a wholly good one either, but who is? He made a few bad decisions, but he’s not a criminal, not how my Aunt makes him out to be, he loved me, and my sister and he loved our mother, she died of Brain   
Cancer a few years back, they couldn’t save her. Dad went into a down spin from there, falling into depression and sorrow, he lost his job and couldn’t make ends meet. It is how he ended up in as bad a position as he did, with all his gambling debts and all, he made a few enemies”.  
  
“More than a few I’d say, if someone has put a hit out on him, I was in a similar business remember?” Stifral said, “how much does your father actually owe?”  
  
“I don’t know, more than he can pay,” Peter said.  
  
Stifral nodded and looked thoughtful “we will see what we can do about that then”.  
  
“What?” Peter asked.  
  
“We may be able to help ease the burden on him somewhat, well at least the ones that can’t be chased by um… _legal_ means, if your dad is Bankrupt everything he has that is legal goes to pay off his Bankruptcy debt, the non-legal, non-traceable ones,  
however. We may be able to do something about those!”  
  
Peter said “serious! But how? Why?”  
  
“You were our responsibility, Peter, and besides, we have a secret weapon that others don’t have!”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Gallandros Starfire! And _Gurnin_! Gallandros is a lawyer and does have a license to handle Bankruptcy cases, he could take over your father’s case, he also runs his own business. He does have access to several things that others don’t have, he’d find the   
shadier debts your father owes and so could Gurnin”.  
  
“Huh?” then it occurred to him “Gurnin’s Interfacing talent!”  
  
Stifral nodded “ Gallandros has it too, he and Gurnin can literally become ‘ _Ghosts in the Machine_ ’ we can’t really do too much about his legally traceable debts even if Gallan takes over his case! But the illegal, shady, hidden ones, that is a different story!” he  
nodded “we’ll talk to Gallan and see if we can get him to take over your dad’s case”.  
  
Peter said, “why?”  
  
“Because you are our responsibility, because we can, and because we are _**The Ghostly Gang**_ and you are a member of the Gang,” said Stifral “we take care of our own and have always done so, been a member of the Gang is a whole lot more than just the   
badge and the jacket you get when you join”.  
  
Peter said “but how? He owes a lot!”  
  
Stifral chuckled “and we’re _millionaires_!”  
  
“You are?” Peter asked.  
  
“All legal of course,” Stifral said “I’m over eight hundred years old Peter, and I’m a former Reagent, although I didn’t actually find that out until **_after_ **I died! I’m of the nobility! Rannith and Gurnin are of a royal line, Gurnurna is Royalty! And Gallandros is a   
self-made millionaire! Not to mention the Prince of Sydney! Not to mention I’m over eight hundred years old Peter! All of us, the entire Gang, we all have shares, trusts, bonds, investments, and everything else everywhere! The Gang, we’re _millionaires_!”  
  
Peter said “serious?”  
  
“Serious!” said Stifral “Peter, we aren’t poor if anything we’re probably the _richest_ Gang there is!”  
  
Peter said, “I guess…. I mean you have that beautiful House”.  
  
“Which we got built,” said Stifral he smiled then at Peter, “Peter we will do what we can about your fathers non-legally traceable debts, and we will ask Gallandros if he can take over your father's case if you think it will help him".  
  
Peter nodded “I feel like I’m accepting charity though”.  
  
Stifral said “Peter, you are already dead, there is not much you can really do! We _can_ , however!”  
  
Peter said, “poor dad, though…”.  
  
Stifral said “we can help” and with those words, Stifral went to pick up their drink orders.


	15. ** Read at Own Risk**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the reasons why I have a Mature aged rating on this!  
> * sex scene and mild Horror elements**  
> ** Rannith and Krysillia do something that surprises their friends**

A while later, Peter and his friends were standing outside the Baby Animal Pavilion debating on whether to go in or not, if so, how they were going to hide their Undead auras.  
  
“Can we do that?” Krysillia asked, eating some fairy-floss.  
  
“We can, temporarily, but you and Peter,” said Gurnin.  
  
Krysillia said, “yeah animals don’t like Dhampir”.  
  
Peter said, “but you have animals at the Manor”.  
  
“Animals can get used to us with prolonged exposure, but ones like this, no,” said Gurnin “they will sense us right away”.  
  
“Oh,” said Peter.  
  
“Animals they sense us,” said Gurnin “even Cyra aren’t immune to that”.  
  
Peter said, “Oh, I didn’t know that I know animals don’t like ghosts, but I didn’t think you counted, seeing you’re not normal ghosts”.

“We’re still ghosts!” said Gurnin.  
  
“We can mask our auras temporarily,” said Teela “I kind of like looking at cute, fluffy baby animals!”  
  
Krysillia licked her fingers “taste good too” she said then.  
  
“Kry!” Teela said, shocked.  
  
Krysillia said “I’m a Dhampir ok? Like I would do anything like that though in a public place full of children!”  
  
Peter looked at Kry and then said: “guess I gotta get used to this, having our darker sides”.  
  
“We all have them,” said Gurnin frowning as some of his ghostly tendrils appeared on his arms “I can sense their life, I need a feed”.  
  
Rannith extended one of his own and wrapped it around Gurnin’s wrist “feed off me a little, Brother”.  
  
“You can _do_ that!” Peter asked he had to admit it looked a little spooky!  
  
“Feed off one another?” Teela asked “yes temporarily, along with other things! Some a little more um pleasurable! Both have to be willing, though”.  
  
“That’s er…a little _spooky_!” said Peter.  
  
Gurnin said “maybe, but it helps” as Rannith’s aura along Gurnin’s arm, joined with Gurnin, as their tendrils touched.  
  
“That **_is_** a little spooky! And freaky!” said Peter.  
  
Krysillia said “anymore spooky than a Vampire _feeding_ off a victim?”  
  
Peter said, “er yes at least you can’t tell with a vampire, but **_that_**!” he indicated Rannith’s and Gurnin’s joined tendrils “that is **_spooky_**!”  
  
Rannith said “Gurnin, and I are exchanging energy, but yeah, we both need a feed!”.  
  
“Same here,” said Gooltah as Star extended one of her own, connecting with Gooltah the same way.  
  
Gooltah smiled as he felt Star’s caress his arm “thanks Star” and they stood together, Gooltah extended one of his own and slid it down Star’s shirt and bra, caressing her breasts and nipples, making her quiver with delight.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” she said and slid another into his jeans.  
  
He responded by doing the same and started to tease “arh!” she said, “so **_who’s_** a randy werewolf?” she teased, and they both vanished.  
  
Teela chuckled “yep, they got it bad!”  
  
Gurnin said, “yeah, so we are going in?”  
  
Rannith nodded withdrawing his tendrils “yeah If you want, doesn’t bother me either way”.  
  
Teela said “I can shield Peter, or Kry” she looked at the door “I _like_ looking at cute, fuzzy baby animals!”  
  
Kry said, “I could just stay out here”.  
  
Peter said, “actually I will…err kind of grew out of the Baby Animal Farm when I was nine or so”.  
  
“Well Ok,” said Teela “I can shield you Kry”.  
  
Kry said “Ok” she didn’t really care either way either.  
  
Gooltah and Star became visible again, and Gooltah asked “so are we going in?”  
  
“You can’t have a day out at the _Royal Easter Show_ without visiting the _Baby Animal Farm_!” said Star “so yes, I say we go in!”  
  
“Ok,” said Kry with a shrug.  
  
“I’ll stay out here then,” said Peter “I kind of grew out of them besides you lot are going to cause enough havoc as it is, without adding _me_ to the mix!”  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin as Teela shielded Kry’s aura temporarily.  
  
Peter sat down and said “I’ll wait here” and picked up his communications device, trying to decide whether to call Colin or not, he had been debating on whether to do so for weeks and whether he’d be breaking any rules if he did.  
  
They all nodded and walked in, reeling a little at the smells and sounds of the Baby animals and everything else, Gooltah frowned adjusting his hearing aids, mentally, they all had heightened senses, something Peter was still getting used to.  
  
“We’re the only Night folk in here at the moment, there is a few Elder race though,” said Kry, Gooltah noticed that her fangs were slightly visible, probably overwhelmed much like they were, by the smell and presence of baby animals and everything else “Erg!  
I really need a good feed!” she groaned.  
  
“We all do!” Gooltah said.  
  
“Yeah,” said Rannith “so where do we start?”  
  
“From the first pen I guess,” said Krysillia which was holding a cow and her calf, they had sawdust and straw on the floor and goats and sheep were wandering around, so the patrons could pat them and feed them, kids of all ages and races, ran about   
excited, wanting to get up close with an animal.  
  
Gurnin smiled at he patted a goat “hi little guy” he said softly, grateful that he had masked his aura “we used to have a bunch of these at our home in Austria, they belonged to the school”.  
  
“You lived at a _s chool_?” said Star “I mean guessing you were a Border, I would have hated _living_ at _school_ , but I know a lot of people do”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “it was a Co-Ed Boarding school, Mum taught there, but we lived there as well, in the caretaker's cottage on the grounds.” He smiled a very ‘ _Gurnin_ ’ gentle smile again, as he patted the goat's coat “Ssh little guy…. I know you’re a little skittish around me” he said softly.  
  
“ _Goats_?” said Star.  
  
Gurnin nodded “goats' milk and cheese, it **was** _Austria_! Star!”  
  
“Very _Heidi_ of you” Star teased.  
  
Gurnin laughed “suppose it sounds like it” he stood up “I could yodel too!” he shrugged “couldn’t do it for too long though, Ran and I was healthy, but yeah, my chest was always a little weaker than his! I was always more prone to colds and the like, it's why I eventually died of Tuberculosis”.  
  
Star said, “Is that what killed you?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah I didn’t fully know what it was, all I knew was that I got very sick and eventually died, turned out it was Tuberculosis”.  
  
Staria said “oh”.  
  
“I’d had it for a while apparently, it just got the better of me eventually though at the end” he shrugged “it is why I’m still prone to colds, flu, and occasional bouts of Tuberculosis like symptoms, Krasar says that I still have it, but mostly dormant, seeing I   
just died of it”.  
  
Staria said, “we all have something like that”.  
  
“Ran gets bad headaches sometimes,” said Gurnin.  
  
Star nodded “I get phantom pains”.  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah” he stood up and patted a lamb, looked around a bit and then joined his friends at the baby chickens and ducklings and laughed at their clumsy slipping down the slippery dip into the water, their tiny little webbed feet moving, a   
handler stood nearby surrounded by children holding a duckling.  
  
Gurnin smiled and patted the duckling and said, “cute little guy” he said.  
  
“Yeah” agreed Teela.  
  
Near the ducks and chicks was an enclosure tank that held green treefrogs and tadpoles, Gurnin looked at them and said, “these are cute”.  
  
Teela said “you Ok Gurnin?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “brings back memories of catching frogs and tadpoles as kids” he held her close then “I’m also hungry” he held her close and kissed her then.   
  
Teela responded, and then undid her blouse and bra, so he could have access to her breasts.   
  
Gurnin enclosed her in his wings and leaned down and kissed them, making his hand incorporeal and then stroking her she gasped and went moist, she did the same, Gurnin wrapped a tendril around one of her breasts, stroking them and then they both   
vanished from sight.  
  
Rannith looked around for his brother, didn’t see him and joined Krysillia where she was feeding a lamb, Rannith smiled and joined her, and took a photo.  
  
Ran said “the Burn must have gotten too strong for Gurnin” he paused as he dropped his shields and probed a little then nodded and put them back up.  
  
Krysilia said “yeah but are you two alright, though?”  
  
“It’s just the Cycles, annoying, but it will pass, it is causing a little discomfort in some certain areas though”.  
  
Krysilia said, “I noticed”.  
  
Rannith sighed “more than a little!” he said, “it is a little uncomfortable that’s all, I’m somewhat well”.  
  
Krysillia said, “Hmm ok, is that why you are dressed in such loose robes today?”  
  
Rannith nodded “ _Hmm_ and no underwear, well at least _I’m_ not.”.  
  
Krysillia said, “I noticed that come with me then, there is a shed out the back they probably use it to store stuff like hay and feed for the animals there, and I will try and fix that for you”.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, “I’m a Dhampir remember, and I have some succubi in my background” she took his hand, they went out to the shed once inside they found that they weren’t the only people out there, one been Gurnin and Teela who didn’t seem aware of   
their presence as they were otherwise _engaged_ , they looked around and spied the second level and crept to the top of it and they both stripped off, noticing that there was another couple, two Living, teenagers, who were kissing each other and didn’t notice any of the ghosts.  
  
Krysillia giggled slightly and indicated the humans “wonder if they will still be here later? I need some blood, and you need some life energy”.  
  
Ran said “maybe” he indicated himself “see what I mean?”  
  
Krysillia nodded and knelt, Ran sighed in relief, and closed his eyes, as she soothed his ‘ _Burn’ she_ felt him unfurl some of his tendrils and caress her with them.  
  
“ _Mmm_!” he said and then said “bite me Kry! “as she stroked his ridges, he lowered himself onto his back, she felt him loosen under her touch.  
  
She lay on top of him, and Rannith slid into her and guided by his touch she bit into his neck, hard, making him gasp and cry out a little.   
  
He felt her fangs slide in and start to suck, they held onto each other, she couldn’t harm him, but Kry often said that what passed for blood in a Cyra provided little sustenance, it wasn’t blood, it was more like a memory of blood, a form of ectoplasm, it  
wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it helped some.  
  
“Arh!” he said, he felt good as she fed off him as he made love to her at the same time, he found Kry’s bite pleasurable and gave in slightly to his darker side, the side that made them Nightfolk.  
  
** _Better? *_ * she asked as she felt him relax under her.  
  
** _Yes, much_! ** he said, Kry cried out in pleasure, feeling herself surrounding him and him inside of her.   
  
She bit deeper into his neck fully extending her fangs, Ran cried out in both pleasure and pain and pulled her down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, using his claws, Kry liked it a little rough at times, and so did he.  
  
 _** you taste good when you're fully aroused! I know it is not really blood, but that does not make it any less pleasurable_! ** Kry said ** _and I know you like it! *_ *  
  
 _** I do! *_ * he said, they rolled around a bit still connected in bliss, and nothing else mattered now.   
  
They both felt sweet release when they both came Not caring If anyone heard them now, Rannith kissed her ** _thanks, the Changes their annoying_ **.  
  
** _I can do more if you like_ ** she offered.  
  
** _Maybe later_ ** he said, lying down on his stomach and peering over the loft, he couldn’t see Gurnin and Teela anymore; however the two teenagers were still there, they were still unaware of them, Kry also peered over, her fangs exposed.  
  
“Should we?” she asked.  
  
Ran said “ _hmm_ ok, just as long as we don’t hurt them too much or kill them!” he said “they don’t know we are here, so we can take them by surprise” his eyes glowed a little. He unfurled his tendrils and without a word jumped down behind the two   
teenagers, fastening his tendrils onto them, letting them feed, sighing in relief.  
  
The two teens screamed, and they froze when they saw a naked male GT with black wings surrounded by ghostly tendrils, and on the other side a naked, red headed, female vampire who went to the girl and sunk her fangs into her neck and started to feed.  
  
“What the…” the boy gasped.  
  
“Sorry about this” the male apologised in a soft British accent “, but we both need a feed! Don’t struggle, please! It won’t hurt so much if you don’t, and **Kry**!” this was to the vampire “ **don’t** kill them!”.  
  
“But!” said the boy, as the girl collapsed, Ran surrounded the boy with his tendrils, feeding off some of his energy and then he too collapsed.  
  
“Arh! That felt good!” he withdrew his tendrils; they were still quivering a little as he bought them back under control and let out a sigh of relief and checked their two victims “they’re both still alive! **_Kry_** you were dangerously in danger of losing control   
there! You didn’t take too much out of her, did you? And the girl, she won’t turn, will she?”  
  
“I’m Dhampir! I _can’t_ turn!” she said “Dhampir can’t!  
  
“Ok,” said Ran “be a little more careful next time though! We both can kill if we go too far, you know! Especially _me_! At my age and the fact that I’m a minor Death God, whose touch can **kill**! They will both recover, won’t they? I know mine will, I **_controlled_** my  
tendrils!”  
  
She nodded “so will mine”.  
  
Ran checked her and used a little divine magic on her “be a little more careful ok? You could have killed her!” she looked down as he took her in her arms, kissing her “ maybe I need to teach you a little more control, _hmm_?” and kissed her breasts, feeling both himself and her nipples harden again, he licked her face clean, grimacing a little at the taste, Cyra really did not like blood straight, she felt him against her groin.  
  
“One more time?” he asked his voice low “they will not wake up for a while” he said deepening his kiss.  
  
“Ok,” she said as they went back into the loft.

After they were gone, Teela and Gurnin came out of where they had moved, and Gurnin said: “Times like this I’m _reminded_ of Rannith’s Dark side and of my own as well, although his is darker than me.”  
  
“And Krysilia’s,” said Teela as Gurnin went to check the two teens.  
  
“They Ok?” Teela asked, concerned.  
  
Gurnin nodded “yes they didn’t kill them, and I see Rannith’s divine signature on them, Gods, we can leave a signature. I’m just surprised how they both just **_took_ **them like that though!” he leaned over the boy and the girl and used his healing talents on   
them both, he was both more potent and gentler due to his nature, leaving his own signature.  
  
Teela said “err yeah I’m a little surprised as well!” as Gurnin stood up.  
  
“Rannith did apologise, and he left his signature for my benefit,” Gurnin said “ but it is times like this I’m reminded of his darker side, and how it is much darker than mine, we’re _both_ Death Gods, but Ran is just that little more dangerous than me, and his   
healing skills aren’t so strong, mine are, due to our natures. Luckily, he has control though, he could have killed him, Kry too, and that Dhampir can’t turn”.  
  
“How do you know?” said Teela.  
  
“I remember Gallandros telling me, Dhampir can’t turn as a rule! Dhampir aren’t bitten! they are _born_ or made a unique way; it is a phenomenon; it is not possible”.  
  
“But Kry is a Red!”  
  
“So’s Gallan remember? It applies to both kinds, Dhampir can’t turn as a rule!” said Gurnin.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know that I thought all vampires could,” said Teela.  
  
“Dhampir aren’t normal vampires, their partially still Mortal, their more like us, Gooltah can’t turn someone into a Werewolf either, like we can’t turn anyone into a ghost,” said Gurnin.  
  
Teela said, “but I…. that took me by surprise how she just _took_ her like that!”  
  
Gurnin said “Kry is a Dhampir Teela, and well, Ran’s, _Ran_ ” Gurnin’s own tendrils caressed the girls face as he was still leaning over her.   
  
He pulled them back under control, between the Cycles and what he now was, his need for a feed was higher than usual and said, “they’ll be fine”.  
  
Teela said “you ok Gurnin?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “just times like this, reminds me of Rannith’s darker side and thus in turn _mine_ , I _too_ have _walked_ my Paths of Darkness, and I do need a feed myself”.  
  
Teela said “I guess” she looked up at him “, but we fed last night?”  
  
Gurnin said “I know” he took her in his arms, “they’ll be all right. but I can’t believe they just took them like that” he shuddered and said, “kind of took me by surprise”.  
  
Teela said "yes me too, but are you sure you’re, all right? Your shaking”.  
  
Gurnin kissed her “I just need a feed, due to the Cycles” and they just held onto each other for a moment until Gurnin said “Aww! _Shikes_! _Someone’s_ coming!” Gurnin said his ears suddenly going into alert position “probably to feed the animals!”  
  
Teela said “we can’t just _leave_ them like this!” she indicated the teenagers.  
  
Gurnin nodded “here! Help me, Teela! We must Plane shift them out of here! We probably shouldn’t have been here in the first place!”.  
  
Teela nodded and helped Gurnin get them together, and then he plane shifted them all out of there to the reserve and left them lying in the glass.  
  
“That was _close_!” said Gurnin “they’ll wake up and wonder how they got here, but at least they won’t get in trouble!”  
  
Teela nodded and indicated a homeless guy lying asleep nearby, Gurnin nodded, and his eyes glowed.   
  
He and Teela tended to their own needs and vanished from sight.  
  
Gurnin reappeared again and Teela beside him, the man groaned and rolled over.  
  
Gurnin said as he withdrew his tendrils “ as much as I _hate_ to admit it, that felt _good_!” his tendrils were fully visible at the moment, he removed them and they vanished.  
  
Teela said “yeah”.  
  
Gurnin said, “you probably need it more than me seeing you're younger than me”.  
  
Teela nodded “yeah”.  
  
Gurnin checked their victim and said, “he’ll be fine, he’ll wake up with a bit of headache, feeling a bit lethargic and with some red marks but he’ll be fine otherwise, are you ok now Teela?”  
  
Teela nodded “are you?” and holding hands Gurnin orbed them back into the baby animal pavilion, noticing that their friends were now gone.  
  
** _Where are you, Gooltah_? ** Gurnin sent.  
  
** _Rides, where you been? *_ * Gooltah asked.  
  
** _Feeding_ ** Gurnin said.  
  
** _you didn’t hurt anyone did you? *_ * Gooltah asked.  
  
* _*No! *_ *  
  
** _Well we’re outside the Haunted Train Ride_ ** Gooltah said.  
  
** _Ok_ ** and Gurnin and Teela joined them, their shielding had worn off now.  
  
Gooltah looked up from where he was eating a hotdog loaded up with chilli con Carne, cheese, and onions, noting that Gurnin’s eyes had a slight golden glow and Teela’s a blue.  
  
Gooltah asked, “you two sated?”  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah”.  
  
Gooltah nodded “ so am I, we all needed a feed I think, although I also probably need to go on a run and have a howl at the moon as well, need to do that occasionally, want to join me later in a run?” he smiled as he licked his fingers, showing a hint of his   
fangs, been a werewolf (Wolf shifter whatever!) Gooltah’s incisors were always a little pointer and more apparent than average “chilli dog! Can’t beat them!” he said, “there is a store nearby that makes gourmet style ones, Bratwurst and the like, Star and I got   
one each!”

  
“Let’s get a dog’ said Teela going towards the store and they got one each and came back with one each.  
  
Gooltah said “we’re trying to decide whether to go on the ride or not “  
  
“Might be fun?” said Gurnin.  
  
Gooltah said, “ok, let’s go”.  
  
Rannith who had been sitting on one of the benches nearby said, “you Ok Gurnin?” he looked at his twin trying to suss his mood.  
  
“Ran?” he asked his twin.  
  
Rannith said, “where did you two go?”  
  
“We needed a feed,” said Gurnin carefully choosing his words not sure whether Rannith or Kry knew that they had been there when they had jumped the teenagers.  
  
Rannith said, “me too, Kry wanted to go on the ghost train”.  
  
Krysillia said, “their usually been pretty lame, but ok”.  
  
“It is the permanent one,” said Gurnin “so it mightn’t be so bad”.  
  
“Try it out then??” Gooltah said.  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah” and wiped his hands from where they had gotten them messy from his dog and holding up his tickets got onto the ride, the permanent rides were free with entry, it was the non-permanent ones you had to pay for.  
  
“ _Ooh, spooky_!” giggled a couple of teenagers standing in front of the friends.  
  
“If they want to see _spooky_ ” Gooltah joked “they only have to turn around!”  
  
“Gooltah!” Staria giggled as they got into the car behind the two giggling teenagers.  
  
Gooltah sighed and rolled his eyes, he felt so well…. old, compared to the teens although technically he had been around the same age as they were when he had died at one thousand years old despite looking like a kid he wasn’t.  
  
“I feel so… _old_ compared to them,” Gooltah said to Star.  
  
Star said, “we are!”  
  
“True,” said Gooltah waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, behind them, Gurnin, Rannith, Kry and Teela were all in their own car and Peter was in another car.  
  
“Hay! You’re a ghost!” said a voice to Peter, Peter realised that it was the girl sitting next to him in his car.  
  
“Um….” He said, not sure how to respond.  
  
“So am I,” said the girl smiling at him, she was about his age, with light brown hair and blue eyes and a hint of freckles across her pert nose.  
  
“Err you are?” he asked.  
  
She nodded “yes, you're new, huh? You wouldn’t have recognised me as one otherwise if I didn’t sit beside you”.  
  
“Um yeah”.  
  
“Cherie,” she said, offering her hand out.  
  
“Peter,” he said.  
  
“How long?” she asked, “your _new-new_!”  
  
“Err only been a few weeks”.  
  
She nodded “10 years here”.  
  
Peter said, “Um ok, I’m still weak”.  
  
“You're crossed over, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said, “I _think_ ”.  
  
“Give yourself time then,” she said, “we all start out weak” she smiled at him then “you here with anyone?”  
  
Peter indicated his friends “them”.  
  
“Ooh!” she said “ ** _Cyra_**! Powerful friends indeed!” she said “say once this is over? Want to hang?”  
  
“Um,” Peter said.  
  
“Ask your friends,” she said, “we could you know, walk, around a bit together later”.  
  
“Well, ok,” said Peter “you’re not Cyra?”  
  
“Nope,” she said as the ride started up and started to roll downhill a bit and into a tunnel, there were noises all around them like most ghost trains.  
  
“ ** _WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM_**!” a voice intoned “ ** _HA, HA, HA, HA_**!!!!” and an animated ghost flew overhead, people screamed.  
  
“Erg!” said Cherie with a groan “try _been_ a ghost! Your senses are enhanced!”  
  
“Um yeah, I have noticed that too,” said Peter as a model of eviscerated ghost dropped out of the ceiling, people screamed.  
  
“Meh! I _met_ someone like that!” Gooltah said “much worse!”  
  
Staria giggled as the train went along there were images of horror, animated models were all around them as well as holographic ones, such as Carrie White from the movie ‘ ** _Carrie_** ’ drenched in blood, mostly of vampires and ghosts, some of them jumped  
out as the cars rattled by, a holographic blade swished low over the cars, just missing them, making people scream and jump, there was a scream from the back car, holographic blood dripped on the walls.  
  
“It isn’t too bad,” said Teela to Gurnin as he put an arm around her, Rannith and Krysillia were kissing in the car in front of them.  
  
“you know guys this **_isn’t_ **a Tunnel of Love!” Gurnin teased his brother ducking instinctively as an animated ghost glinting an eerie green swooped low over them.  
  
Ran said, “ might be for the likes of us!” as a Reaper figure made a downward motion with his holographic scythe as the car went by, people screamed and ducked, and it went right through Gurnin!  
  
“ _Whoa_!” said Gurnin shocked, as people reacted and ducked, bats flew overhead, and Gurnin noticed that they were real ones! Obviously liking the darkness of the ride, and of course, most people in the ride didn’t realise that they _were_ real!  
  
“Argh!” said a rider at the back “I _hate_ bats!”  
  
“They were real ones!” Teela said.  
  
“Yeah but not many people would realise that!” Gurnin said with a chuckle as the ride went past an animatronic model of a vampire and his victim, there were ‘ _Ooh’s_ ’ and _‘Arh’s’ and_ of course screams.  
  
“People do like to get scared,” Rannith said then “they don’t realise it all real until they find themselves in that situation!” as Krysillia was showing fangs.  
  
“Don’t drain too much out of him Kry?” Gurnin said, “we do need that you know!”  
  
Kry said, “I _wasn’t_!”  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin “but those two kids you both jumped, their all right, but you both took a huge risk!”  
  
Rannith said, “you _found_ them?”  
  
“We **SAW** you do it!” Gurnin said, “be a little more _discreet_ next time!”  
  
“Er we thought we were alone,” said Krysilia.  
  
“You weren’t!” said Gurnin “Teela and I moved a bit further in, in case someone came in!”  
  
“Where you put them?” said Rannith “look we didn’t kill them…we made sure of that”.  
  
“In the reserve,” said Gurnin “they were still sleeping and no you didn’t, but it was a risk! It is times like that Ran you remind me of your darker side”.  
  
“But we all have that!” said Krysillia.  
  
“True we do, Teels and I did the same to a homeless guy we found but be a little more careful when you do things like that!” Gurnin said, “it’s _risky_!”  
  
“Err, sorry,” said Rannith.  
  
Gurnin nodded “I know we all do it, but yes it was risky it took me by surprise that you even _jumped_ them like that! And then went back into the loft and finished what you were doing! I can’t really hold it against you, Teel’s and I did something similar but be  
careful ok!”  
  
“Er Ok,” said Rannith “um sorry you saw that?”  
  
“We all do it!” said Gurnin “but yes, you need to take a little more um _precautions_!”  
  
He then looked ahead of them and said “ where did Gooltah and Star go?” and then felt something drip on him and looked up and curious with what It was as it wasn’t a hologram, even Rannith looked up.   
  
Several squeals came from the other riders.  
  
“Fake slime perhaps?” said Rannith with a frown.  
  
Gurnin said “I don’t think so! There is another ghost in here like you and me, or you don’t think there’s been a murder in here as, well do you? It’s Ectoplasm!” he looked up “we have to go up on the roof and investigate!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No adult content here, but the Four young ghosts meet an old friend.

Once the ride was finished, it ended up at a small gift shop, although you could get to the gift shop from the side, it sold photos of you on the ride, fake slime, masks, and stuff like that, and seeing it was Showtime there was also a showbag  
available ( it was a permanent structure that was always there, so yeah they made a profit out of it).  
  
“That wasn’t a bad ghost train,” said Teela getting out of the car.  
  
“Yeah,” said Gurnin “can’t beat that one on Saris 4 though!”  
  
“Can _any_?” Rannith asked as Peter and Cherie joined them.  
  
“You found a friend Peter?” Gooltah asked, recognising her as another ghost.  
  
“Yep, this is um… _Cherie_ ” said Peter “Cherie this is Gooltah from The Ghostly Gang”.  
  
“ _The Ghostly Gang_!” Cherie said.  
  
“Err Peter, did you really have to tell her that?” Rannith asked, “we generally try and keep **THAT** quiet!”  
  
“You told Sylen,” he said, confused.  
  
“Because she already _ **KNEW**_ Star!” said Rannith.  
  
“Um…sorry,” said Peter.  
  
“It’s Ok, but for future reference, we don’t generally reveal we’re from _The Ghostly Gang_ until we know a person a little better,” said Rannith “ given our reputation….people sometimes don’t like to be associated with a formally ‘ _Shadowlost_ ’ Gang”.  
  
  
Cherie said “I am not a part of a Gang anyway! It’s ok, I know you by reputation! Your urban legends almost!”  
  
“We also have a lot of um…well not _exactly_ enemies, but people still tend to avoid us,” Gurnin said, “some still think that we are um _tainted_ by Shadow.”  
  
Cherie said, “ your notorious!” she chuckled “ how did a regular guy like Peter end up with you guys?”  
  
“Long story,” said Gurnin.  
  
“Your Gang are legends!” said Cherie “ with both the Spiritworld and the Living World! You're almost like Gods! Even with your notorious reputation!”  
  
“Yeah, well,” said Gurnin.  
  
“You're like Superheroes! _Notorious Ones_ , but Superheroes!”  
  
Gooltah chuckled “ well….”.  
  
Peter said, “Cherie wants to hang for a while with me, um, can I meet you all later?”  
  
“Sure, Peter! After the Fireworks at the front Gates, have fun!” said Gooltah.  
  
“Thanks, Guys!” as he and Cherie walked off.  
  
“Well, Peter found a friend,” said Gooltah.  
  
“She’s harmless and a ghost, not Cyra, she’s like Peter,” said Gurnin who had obviously used his Jedai talents to suss her out and his knack for just knowing stuff like that.  
  
Gooltah nodded “yeah” he looked at the fake slime, some of the fake glowing stuff “this stuff is cool! What you think? Put some in Starfri’s bed?” always the clown, Gooltah couldn’t resist playing occasional practical jokes, especially on some of the least   
popular members of the Gang!  
  
“Serious!” said Star.  
  
Gooltah said “I ALWAYS play jokes on Starfri!” he grinned.  
  
Gurnin groaned “Poor Starfri!”  
  
“Which one is he?” Star asked.  
  
“The red headed poshy one,” said Gooltah with a smile.  
  
“Err that could pertain to several members of the Gang, _including_ Rannith and Gurnin!” said Star.  
  
“They’re not Poshy,” said Gooltah.  
  
“They have the right accent!” she pointed out she personally thought Rannith and Gurnin’s soft, obviously upper-crust, British, accent suited them both. She liked it “it could be classed as _Posh_!”  
  
Gurnin said “ and you haven’t heard either me or Rannith put on our ‘ _poshy_ ’ accent. Your right though we do have the right accent for it”.  
  
“I like your British accents!” said Star “they're classically _British_!”  
  
“Not Londoner though, however, we can put on a more London accent,” Gurnin said “seeing we lived in London for a long time!” Gurnin said “although our accents are more Southern though” he shrugged.  
  
“They’re still nice!” she said.  
  
Gurnin shrugged “perhaps” he paused “ ending up back in England though five years ago probably strengthened them again”.  
  
“You always had that accent!” said Gooltah “it’s just that we didn’t really notice it! until you stopped stuttering so much and we ended up in England!”  
  
Gurnin said, “I didn’t stutter as much when I was alive, I was more like I’m now….that slime is tempting though…ok buy a couple of the bigger jars, and we can have some fun with it!”  
  
Gooltah’s grin grew wider “ _all right_!” as Gurnin bought some as well “ so you haven’t lost your sense of humour and fun!”  
  
Gurnin said, “ what made you think I had?”  
  
“You've been so serious and well… _Grim_ lately” said Gooltah “ and so Jedai!”  
  
“Gooltah there _is_ a war on!” Gurnin said.  
  
“You been well more like…. _Rannith_ lately,” said Gooltah “ you two aren’t so different you know! I don’t know, I guess I was afraid that we had lost well…what made you _Gurnin_!”  
  
Gurnin rolled his eyes “Gooltah! I’m a minor **_Death God_ **for goodness sakes! Not to mention a **_Reaper_**! _And_ a Jedai! And there is a war on! I’m probably more ‘ _Gurnin_ ’ than I have been for a long time! You did not know me when I was alive, as I was! I was part  
of the underground resistance!” he paused and got two of the jars of fake slime the glowing version and said, “Starfri is in for a surprise!”  
  
“Now _that_ is more like the Gurnin I know!” Gooltah said, clapping his friend on the back, Gurnin was his best friend in the whole Gang!  
  
Gurnin said “Ouch!” Teela giggled and tickled Gurnin with her tail “Teela!” Gurnin said, “ that tickles!”  
  
Teela said “ yep!”  
  
“Later, I will get my revenge!” Gurnin warned his eyes shining a merry gold.  
  
“No doubt,” said Teela buying some of the sparkling pink goo, maybe she and Gurnin could have some fun with it later!  
  
“Ok, we should check out that ectoplasm,” he said a few moments later after they bought some stuff.  
  
“Yeah,” said Teela as Gurnin ‘ _force jumped_ ’ onto the roof of the ride and got his footing, the others all floated up.  
  
Gurnin concentrated on the power sources within the ride starting from the main power box and extending his concentration out from that, so he could get a rough idea of how It was laid out, few people knew that the rare Interfacing talent didn’t just apply  
to computers.  
  
“What is he doing?” asked Star as she noticed that Gurnin’s eyes had gone silvery.  
  
“I’m getting the layout” Gurnin replied, “I can hear you, you know, everyone seems to think I can’t when I’m interfacing, I’m mapping the basic wireframe map of the layout” as a map started to form of light.  
  
“What the….I don’t know what _it_ is!” said Star.  
  
“I’m doing it for your advantage,” said Gurnin “ I see the layout in my head”.  
  
“How are you doing that?” Star asked.  
  
“The interfacing talent,” Gurnin said “I’m reading the power sources and making a rough map of the layout, to find out where that slime fell onto us”.  
  
“ **You’re** an _interfacer_! You know how **rare** that talent is!” said Star “ that is simply amazing!”  
  
Gurnin said “ little known fact, the interfacing talent doesn’t just apply to computers anything mechanical or electrical will suffice!” he grinned.  
  
“Oh,” she said.  
  
Gurnin said “ Ok we were about here” and they saw he had made an image of the cars on the tracks, obviously using the electricals for reference “ where it dripped on us, so about here is where we’ll find the Slimer…..”  
  
“This is _amazing_!” Star said, “you've mapped it out, how accurate is that?”  
  
“About 90,” said Gurnin “electricals are all over the place… it is full of them!’  
  
“That is still _amazing_!” Star said.  
  
Gurnin said, “ this is the area we should check!”  
  
“What you think it is,” Rannith asked, “ should we Reaper up?”  
  
Gurnin said, “I don’t think so, not sensing anything menacing”.  
  
“Ok,” said Rannith.  
  
They walked along the roof and found a maintenance entrance which was locked, but they ignored it as they just simply walked through the door.  
  
They found themselves in a storage area, and they could feel the ride going along the bottom.  
  
It shook a little when the cars were directly underneath them, it was dark, but that wasn’t a problem for any of them.  
  
Star asked, “ what are we looking for?”  
  
“A ghost or something,” Gurnin said, “ that wasn’t fake slime it is quite possibly a ghost who happens to live here, if so, and if it isn’t doing any harm we could probably just let it stay”.  
  
“Ok,” said Rannith.  
  
“You itching for a fight or something?” Gurnin asked.  
  
** _My Cycles they are making me edgy, restless, and cranky_! ** Rannith replied on their private link.  
  
** _Ok_ ** said Gurnin ** _how about I have a sparring match with you later_? **  
  
 _** Ok we need to practice our battle spellcasting anyway_ ** Rannith said.  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin “ calm down Rannith”.  
  
Ran looked at Gurnin who shrugged as they walked forward and after a bit, they found what they were looking for, what looked like a sort of ‘ _Den_ ’ mainly full of broken props or stuff and what looked like a heap of food cartons and wrappers.  
  
“What the _heck_?” said Rannith.  
  
Gurnin said, “ nothing threatening I feel”.  
  
Rannith said “more like a glutton” as they heard a sort of grunting and there was ectoplasm on the walls and that.  
  
“What the?” Teela said.  
  
“Hello,” said Gurnin walking into the den and suddenly something flew at him hissing, Gurnin reacted instantly, a shield came up around him, and there was the ‘ _SnapHiss_ ’ of a lightsabre been ignited.  
  
Seeing this, the rest of them reacted instantly, Rannith pulled out his staff.  
  
His hand twitched, Teela hissed in surprise and ducked, Star also ducked with a scream of surprise, Gooltah put up a shield around himself and pulled out his own fighting staff which clicked open revealing the huge ruby set in it, Krysilia went into vampire  
mode but wasn’t so lucky as a pile of slime poured over her, she squealed in disgust and said: “ It _slimed_ me!”  
  
“ **Hold** it right there!” Gurnin demanded then and holding his ignited lightsaber in one hand he immobilised it with the other with his Force Powers.  
  
They all recovered and looked at what it was, held immobilized under the force of Gurnin’s Force powers, it was a greenish, shapeless, ghostly creature with a large mouth and two arms, it appeared to have no legs and was floating, all ghosts could   
shapeshift so it was hard to determine what race it had initially been.  
  
“Hay!” said the being in an American accent “put me down! I thought you were the Police or worse! the _Reapers_!”  
  
“Googlie?” Star asked amazed recognising him “ I thought you were um… _Busted_ ”.  
  
“Star?” asked the creature.  
  
“You _KNOW _him?” Rannith asked.  
  
“Googlie!” Gurnin suddenly said.  
  
“Yeah, put me down, _Gurnin_!” the creature begged “Please! It hurts!”  
  
“Sorry instant reaction,” said Gurnin releasing him, “I thought you were Busted!”  
  
“You **_BOTH_** know him?” Rannith asked, amazed.  
  
“Um yeah,” said Gurnin “he’s a member of B&G!”  
  
“ _Former_ member!” Googlie corrected “I left!” he floated down “got bored!”  
  
“How long has it been?” Gurnin asked.  
  
“About a century,” he said, “I never expected to see you again, Gurnin or Star”.  
  
“You _**do**_ know him,” said Rannith.  
  
“Yes,” said Gurnin “he was a friend to the Gang, we thought you were gone”.  
  
“I almost was!!’ he said he indicated his form “why you think I look like this? Mind you, I have an enormous appetite!”  
  
“ _Greedy Googlie_!” said Star with a grin.  
  
“Still doesn’t excuse you for sliming me!” Krysillia said.  
  
“I _reacted_!” said Googlie.  
  
“He just reacted Kry like we all did,” Gurnin said, “ Googlie why are you here?”  
  
“I live here!” he said “Please don’t arrest me! I know you are like sort of the Supernatural Law Enforcement now!”  
  
Gurnin said, “we are not going to arrest you Googlie, but we did find you because of your ectoplasmic signature”.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” he said “I leave it everywhere! Please don’t tell on me!”  
  
“We won’t,” said Gurnin “but why are you here? What made you leave B&G?”  
  
“I got bored, and there wasn’t enough food!” he said.  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin “we **_are_** Reapers, but there appears to be someone going around killing ghosts, tearing them apart, you live here so have you seen anything that might be classed as suspicious”.  
  
“ _Suspicious_?” said Googlie.  
  
“Yeah,” said Gurnin.  
  
Googlie looked thoughtful, floating a little and said: “Possibly, follow me”.  
  
“Pardon,” Gurnin said following him.  
  
“There is quite a lot of camera’s here due to the ride, and I’ve learnt how to use and manipulate them, and well about a week ago, I noticed this! I kept it because I couldn’t decide whether to send it to the police or not”.  
  
Krysillia said, “Is there anywhere I can clean up?”  
  
“There is the toilet below here and a shower,” said Googlie.  
  
Krysillia said, “and I just bet you spy on that too!” Googlie didn’t answer “I just bet you do!” Krysillia said huffily and went to find it.  
  
“Do you?” Gooltah asked.  
  
“Not really,” said Googlie “ it’s for the maintenance crew so there is usually, nothing to see and there isn’t a camera there ” he went to a camera and said, “ look at this” he ran a video back.  
  
“What we are looking at here?” Gurnin asked.  
  
“This was about a week ago, late at night after the park was closed, just outside the ride on the cameras there, I was watching television and heard something so I checked the cameras, sometimes gangs get into the park to vandalise and that, and I generally  
report stuff like that anonymously to the police or the night watch, _this_ ..however, well you’ll see”.  
  
“Oh my _Gosh_!” said Gurnin as they saw what seemed like a lone female figure been attacked by a shadow and when it cleared there was nothing left of her, apart from a puddle, Teela closed her eyes at the image.  
  
“Wow!” said Star “ what was that!”  
  
“You tell me!” said Googlie “I waited until it was clear and went to look and all there was, was this puddle of ….ectoplasm, it was gone by morning, and it started to rain shortly after that, suspicious enough for you?”  
  
“Yes,” said Gurnin “ do you have a copy of that?”  
  
“You can have it! Gives me the shudders whenever I see it, and I don’t think the police would believe me, and well seeing I’m technically squatting here…” he trailed off.  
  
“Yes,” said Gurnin “that is what we are looking for”.  
  
Googlie nodded “good luck at finding it! It was horrifying to watch! Even I threw up!” he said, eating some chips.  
  
“You do _realise_ that is probably what killed you,” said Gurnin.  
  
Googlie shrugged “it was, you didn’t see me, what I looked like when I was alive”.  
  
“Kinda like this?” Gurnin asked.  
  
“Sorta,” he said, “think my body just gave out in the end, I was a depressive, suicidal, who was unemployed, so I didn’t really care”.  
  
Teela asked, “what race were you?”  
  
“Human,” he said handing Gurnin a data-crystal “please don’t tell anyone that I’m here, Gurnin, I got nowhere else to go, and well I feel I’m doing some good”.  
  
“Ok,” said Gurnin “ how about you keep us informed, if you see anything else suspicious, let us know”.  
  
Googlie said “ thanks and I will”.  
  
Gurnin nodded as Krysillia joined them, she had cleaned herself up the best she could and said: “ We ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Gurnin “ we are, feel better Krysillia”.  
  
“Yeah,” she said “could do with a coffee though” she looked at Googlie “just **_who_** are you?”  
  
“He’s cool Kry,” said Gurnin “his name is Googlie, he’s an old friend of ours, think he slimed Starfri once!”  
  
“And didn’t he hate it!” said Gooltah with a grin “it’s ok Kry he’s a friend”.  
  
“Fine!” said Krysillia “you look like Slimer from ‘ _Ghostbusters_ ’ though!”  
  
“Smarter, though,” said Gurnin.  
  
Googlie said, “ gee Gurnin!, I _barely_ recognise you anymore ! and you **_have_** a twin!”  
  
Gurnin nodded “yeah Rannith, this is Googlie, Googlie this is my twin Rannith”.  
  
“You _had_ a twin?” Googlie asked “you mean there were **_two_** of you! And gee he looks **exactly** like you!”  
  
“Back off!” Rannith warned going to Krysilia’s side.  
  
“He is not very friendly, is he?” Googlie said.  
  
“No, just Rannith,” said Gurnin “Ok thanks Googlie, we’ll look into this, something is preying on the Supernatural World, and this confirms it, and as a member of the Reaper Order it is our duty to look into it”.  
  
Googlie said “ glad I could help, and I knew you were a Reaper!”  
  
Gurnin said “ in more ways than one. And yes, you have been a great help Googlie” he smiled at him “ keep us informed, and we will appreciate it”.  
  
“Ok,” said Googlie, they shook hands and then left.  
  
“Who is he?” Krysillia asked, still annoyed at been slimed.  
  
“Like I said an old friend of the Gangs,” Gurnin said “Googlies’ harmless Kry, a glutton, but harmless”.  
  
“You sure…?” said Krys “Bloodsy and Gutsy…”.  
  
“Bloodsy and Gutsy can’t really harm us any more than they already have and besides we’re not really….enemies, we’re bitter rivals yes, but not really enemies,” Gurnin said “they know that we _know_ that! Come on, let's enjoy the rest of our day”.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no adult content in this chapter, settling down after a good day.  
> **More of a 'Time Out' chapter than anything else, skippable if you want to**

Once they had left Googlies 'Den’ they went on a couple more rides finished their Pavilion shopping, bought some showbags.   
  
They noticed that it was starting to get dark, so they decided to buy dinner and head to the arena for the night's events and settle, in there, they found some seats and the boys went to get some dinner.  
  
Teela sitting with Star and Kry relaxed and Kry said “my feet are hurting!” she pulled off her boots and rubbed her feet “I’ll get Ran to give me a foot rub later, oddly enough he is good at it!”  
  
Star giggled “and more I bet!”  
  
Kry said “ probably” she grinned, “Ran says he’s in his Cycles, although he won’t tell me exactly what he means by that, although I do know he’s damn good in bed at the moment!”  
  
“Kind of like a Heat Cycle,” said Teela eating her banana’s, strawberries, and cream.  
  
“Oh,” said Star “it’s times like this, you guys remind me that your well…. _aliens_. I mean I’m just human, although Gooltah is also an alien he’s a bit well…frisky now as well…but it is because it’s a Full moon”.  
  
“Makes sense,” said Krysillia “Moon Magic it is always strongest at a full moon, Witch here, remember, me and Teel’s both…also, I’m no alien, I’m Elder Race and Supernatural, I’m half Dorenganza and half Succubus, not to mention a Dhampir”.  
  
“You're more of a witch than me,” said Teela to Kry “my Banshee powers are at their fullest when there is a full moon in the sky”.  
  
Star said, “I’m still finding it had to believe that you’re a Banshee!”  
  
Teela looked so harmless, she was petite and had catlike characteristics, she was very girly, and she was a perfect match for the kind, gentle Gurnin.   
  
He adored her, Star had always liked Gurnin with his kind, gentle soul and personality, he wasn’t so shy anymore though, but he was still at heart a purely good person and had become quite a leader.  
  
He also seemed to have gained his balance and strength, she remembered meeting him so long ago, he had been painfully shy with a terrible stutter and to be honest a bit of a wimp! But he had come a long way since that day!   
  
He had also looked younger then, he said it was because he had been lost within himself and had near forgotten who he had been and was fading away, the Gang had saved him, she liked Gurnin for who he was now, she liked the person he had become and  
was grateful that the gang had been able to save him, the world would have been a more miserable place without the light that was Gurnin, Ran was also not so bad anymore either, and well Gooltah had always been Gooltah! But he had changed as well.  
  
Gurnin came back with two burger meals for him and Teela and said, “chicken or beef?”  
  
“Chicken” Gurnin nodded and handed her the chicken one.  
  
“Food can get really expensive!” Gurnin remarked then as he sat down beside her “I’m glad we actually bought some food with us!” although they had eaten all that food now, save some of the snacks.  
  
“Yeah,” said Teela.  
  
Kry remarked then “Peter says he’s surprised that you actually eat!”  
  
“As I keep telling him, we need the energy too,” Gurnin said.  
  
“He understands why I do, Marked need to eat, we simply can’t exist on blood alone, we also need it for nourishment, but you….he finds it a tad surprising that you eat, and so does he”.  
  
“He needs the energy too,” said Gurnin “ maybe not as much as we do, but yes, he needs the energy too we have a more solid form, so we burn It quicker”.  
  
Kry said, “yeah, I guess”.  
  
Teela said “yeah”.  
  
“My feet ache!” Kry groaned “you lot don’t seem to have that issue!  
  
Gurnin chuckled “we tend to float…unless we’re in fully corporeal form but even then, we can! Which isn’t our default, semi-Corporeal is” he pulled out a magical thermos “Coffee” he said dropping some coffee and water into the thermos and gave it a slight   
shake, it was magical, it was enchanted to fill with anything they wanted if they added a material component to it, Gurnin had actually made it (Gurnin was actually quite a decent mage even If people didn’t realise he was) it would fill with hot coffee and put it aside waiting for the enchantment to kick in as there was now a slight chill starting to creep in.  
  
He stood up and pulled his Jedai style overcoat on which was force sensitive and lightly armoured with force-sensitive shield and handed Teela hers.  
  
“Thanks,” said Teela as she got up and put it on, Gurnin helped her with it, and for a moment they just looked at each other, a tender look passed between them, and they both smiled at each other.  
  
Kry thought it was kind of cute, seeing Gurnin was so much taller than Teela, who was petite, she had always had a weakness for couples when one was smaller than the other, Rannith wasn’t much taller than she was, Gurnin and Teela, however, …she was a petite 5.2 or 3, and Gurnin was 5.8 or 9.  
  
Gurnin smiled gently at the sight as they both sat down again, Gurnin sat next to her, and she leaned into him, and they started to eat their dinner as Rannith joined them with burgers as well.  
  
“I got your patty lightly cooked,” said Rannith to Kry.  
  
“Thanks,” said Kry as Gooltah joined them also with burgers! They all laughed.  
  
“Can’t beat a burger!” said Gooltah with a grin “besides the 9.00 meal deal was too good a deal to pass up”.  
  
“Guess so,” said Gurnin.  
  
“They really are mirror twins aren’t they,” Cherie asked Peter, where they were sitting a couple of rows down as they caught sight of the brothers sitting together.  
  
“Yeah,” said Peter “also it’s usually easier to tell them apart, they don’t dress so similarly usually, Ran’s the one on the right, Gurnin’s the one on the left”.  
  


Stifral seeing the bleachers, spied Gallandros, told Molly to save the space, waved to Gallandros and went up and asked if he could join him for a few moments.  
  
Gallandros said, “sure Stifral, what’s up?”  
  
“I got a couple of questions for you and possibly a business proposition or request” Stifral replied.  
  
Gallandros nodded “go on”.  
  
“Do you still take on Bankruptcy cases?” Stifral asked.  
  
Gallandros nodded “yes, although I haven’t taken one on in a while, the paperwork _alone_ is annoying! But why do you ask?”  
  
“So, you still do?”  
  
“Yes,” said Gallandros “but like I said it’s been a while since I took one on though, do you require my services? Or know someone who does?”  
  
“Us! No! not at all! We’re millionaires! Peter, well more specifically, Peter’s dad, would you consider taking on his dad’s case? Because I know you could help him in ways, a normal Bankruptcy Agent couldn’t!”  
  
Gallandros ate some of his chips “already in the process of doing so Stifral, I figured you would ask me too”.  
  
“Serious?” Stifral asked.  
  
Gallandros nodded “yeah it’s just going to take a couple of weeks, could also represent him in court if need be, transferring of trustees and all that, all the usual ‘ _red tape’_ I’ve already gotten his consent to do so”.  
  
Stifral said, “oh, thank you!”  
  
Gallandros said, “I need to get Peter into my office though to sign a couple of things, though, I was going to contact you about it when the paperwork came through”.  
  
Stifral nodded “thanks Gallandros, Peter is our responsibility, so I want to help him and his loved ones as much as we can!”  
  
Gallandros said “I might even be able to, if things go right, I’ll be able to get Peter’s Trust fund reinstated, not to mention his sisters! Like I said I was going to contact you about all this as soon as I could, Peter’s dad’s case is a tough one, but I couldn’t resist a tough luck case! Also, I usually win” he took a sip of his beer “relax Stif he is in good hands”.  
  
“Thanks, Gallan!” said Stifral “I owe you one!”  
  
Gallan chuckled “believe me, I didn’t earn my reputation for nothing!”  
  
Stifral said “no doubt”.  
  
Gallandros said, “don’t worry, Peters family will be well provided for”.  
  
Stifral said, “that’ll be a relief for Peter, he’s blaming himself for a lot of things at the moment”.  
  
Gallan nodded “no doubt, tell him not to! He’s not the one who got into trouble!”  
  
“I have,” said Stifral, he sat down a moment.  
  
Gallan said, “Peter will be fine”.  
  
Stifral nodded “I feel that he will be, in your capable hands” he lit a cigarette “Ok guess I should go join Molly” and walked back to join his wife and friends.  
  
“Peter will be fine,” said Gallandros softly, settling in to watch the nights events.


	18. Merfolk Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Adult and shifter content here and this is unedited! **
> 
> Krasar and his wife Stella get romantic together in the ocean in the Cove near their house. 
> 
> Also, the Cove I am describing is loosely based on a gorgeous little Cove I went to one day many years ago.

Krasar was swimming around in the ocean near the Ghostly Gang Manor a few days later.  
  
The house overlooked clifts, and there were some stairs down the side that led to a small secluded cove and jetty where the Gang kept a small yacht, which is why it bordered on both Easthaven and Westhaven.  
  
Stifral had made sure they had the privacy they wanted and made sure that it remained that way, as did Gallandros.  
  
Krasar liked to swim in the cove, they all did, Krasar liked it especially, it was quiet, and there was a fish nursery during spawning season it was full of baby fish but, the spawning season had ended so there wasn’t a lot of baby fish left now.  
  
He was In his merform, and he had gotten some propositions by young unmated mermaids and one or two young unmated mermen! In the past.   
  
From what he knew of the merfolk of Earth, they mated for life, but, until they found their lifemates, they tended to be somewhat promiscuous and encouraged to experiment!  
  
Seeing Stella was only half Mermaid, she didn’t really know much about them.   
  
But the number of times he had, had to turn down a proposition from a young Merperson was a little embarrassing! He had to tell them gently that he was already mated for life and that he wasn’t even a _Merperson_! Stella often chuckled when he told her of this!  
  
Krasar knew he was considered ‘ _handsome_ ’ by most humanoid races standards!  
  
“ **I’m** _a ghost_!” he had said to Stella once “ _it is not like I can breed!”  
_  
“ _But a handsome one_!” Stella had said.  
  
“ _I know,_ ” he said, so he had taken to swimming around with his blue-green aura visible, hoping he would be recognised as Cyra! That way and taking him completely out of the equation for a potential mate! Besides, **Stella** was his mate! And she was a _ghost_ too!  
  
He became aware of someone else, sharing his nightly swim and turned and saw Stella, her own blue-green aura trailing out behind her.   
  
She was in her Merform as well, just seeing her, made him want her.  
  
“Stella!” he said, going to her.  
  
Stella grinned “I knew I would find you here”.  
  
Krasar nodded “I like to swim when I can”.  
  
“Your gills again?”  
  
“Nope I just wanted a swim,” he said taking her hands as she came up and they floated for a moment, holding onto each other their auras touched and merged “before it gets too cold too” he added.  
  
He then gently pulled her to him, wrapping his tail around her and kissed her and nuzzled her cheek “ _Mmm_ ” he said.  
  
“I want to play” he added “ do you? And we don’t have to rush it this time” he rubbed himself up against her and took a breast in his mouth, sucking on the nipple and started to stroke the other, and he felt both her nipples harden.  
  
Stella grinned “you bet!” her own tail wrapped around him, stroking his back and his fins and gills, their tails met.  
  
“Shame my tail is somewhat shorter and stumpier than yours is” Krasar remmarked “ and well a bit more um… _thicker_ ” his was similar to a Dolphins, but was more flexible and somewhat longer.  
  
“Your tails fine!” she said “what it conceals is pure enjoyment!” and she smiled at him and seeing they were so close, she rubbed herself up against him a little “I definitely want to play as much as you!”  
  
He nodded and ran his hand down her tail, going to her waist to where her mound was would be if she was in human form, he knew precisely where and stroked there with his finger.   
  
She sighed and gasped as he felt her start to open up to him.   
  
She started to work on him as well, and he started to open, she felt him quiver a little. She felt his fingers slide into her and stroked her nub, they usually took a little longer, but due to earlier action they were both still a little aroused, he probed her gently and made her gasp, as she wrapped his tail around her.   
  
He became accessible, he was still soft , she started to stroke and started to guide him and said: “ make love to me Kras”.  
  
“Thought we were doing so already” he remmarked, she felt him massage her and started to stroke him again, getting him ready and holding her with one hand.   
  
“Ok” he said as he entered her “I’m not quite ready yet, but enough to start”.  
  
She gasped in pure delight as she felt him enter him, and started to thrust gently at first then a little harder.  
  
Stella arched her back and lay back a little so he could have better access, and he bent over her, so they both started to float together flat and went to down to the kelp bed on the floor, seeing he wasn’t fully ready at the moment, so a little support would help with that, balancing himself with his tail and wings, he lay on top of her, and started to make love to her, probing deeper as he went, her tail flapped as he did as his passion grew.  
  
“All the way?” he asked.  
  
“All the way” she confirmed “deeper! As far as you can go!”  
  
He nodded and kissed her and stroked her and sucked on her breasts which started to swell and float up as they grew and the nipples hardened and went erect, he as well responded.  
  
She said “I have been waiting for you to be in there!” and he ran his hands up her torso and waist up to her breasts, stroking them, massaging them and the nipples.  
  
“Ok,” he said she rose up a little, feeling him get harder as she did so, his fins and tail flared out as did his manta-ray style wings and felt himself slide in deeper, harder and deeper.  
  
She was willing underneath him, she held him tighter, and they floated up again as Krasar well and truly made ardent love to her.   
  
She cried out in bliss as she felt him slide in deeper as far as he could go, he was fully extended now and she let him be the Alpha male.  
  
His blue, green aura and glistening blue-green tail glinted in the moonlight, he kissed her again holding her down gently and took a breast in his mouth sucking and kissing a nipple and the breast with his tongue and stroked the other with his hand, he let a  
couple of tendrils unfurl feeding off the sexual energy.  
  
She closed her eyes in bliss and sighed in pleasure, crying out, flapping her tailfin, Krasar fluttered his tailfin as well as she touched his tail with her fin, his was shorter and stumpier so she could easily reach it, he moved his own tailfin and touched hers, the  
dorsal fin on it moved in motion as he moved, they both sighed in pleasure.   
  
She stroked his torso, his nipples and his arm fins and ended at his gills, he grunted a little “gently” he said, “they’re still a little tender and irritated”.  
  
“I love your dorsal fin,” she said, “it’s neither like a dolphin or a shark, but a cross of both!”  
  
“I’ve scared a few people with that dorsal!” he said, “ like I said if I’m just swimming under the surface and it’s the only thing visible”.   
  
He felt himself swell “ shame we’re both dead, this would be the ideal position and conditions for pregnancy if we were alive, this would be the ideal position to get your pregnant, it is a shame that we met each other again after we both died, I would have liked to have tried for one and have a baby with you” he said.   
  
He adjusted his manta style wings and went back to making love with her, they both floated up vertically again as he was in deep enough and now hard enough and her tight enough for them to do so, she held him tightly in her soft, moist folds, she was tight enough around her as she felt him swell inside of her, unlinking their tails both holding onto each other, they both used their ghostly ability to fly to propel themselves upwards with their tails and his wings.   
  
She moved against his groin, his own arms and tendrils holding her tight, he held her close to his chest.   
  
She felt him swell against her and reached down and stroked them with a tendril making him gasp.   
  
He enjoyed the feel of her bare full breasts with their hardened nipples against his chest.   
  
He felt her soft, warm form against his and they kissed each other, she felt Krasar extend now fully hard inside her, and she responded “Mmm!” she said.  
  
“Yes!” he said “ _Mmm_ I’m fully ready now! And in as deep as I can get! Like I said it is a shame we are both dead! Although I’m surprised that we both still react like this, that we both still enjoy sex and that we do respond as if we were alive!”  
  
Stella said “you hear and read about it all the time, ghosts and mortals having sex and they can’t even tell, but it still feels real! It’s a basic need all beings have and one you don’t forget! The need to well…mate! Hell! We’re **written** some of those stories!”  
  
Krasar said, “yeah, I know, are you enjoying this as much as I?”  
  
“Yep,” she said.  
  
“Good, I basically needed to get wet!” he kissed her and enjoyed the sensation of been connected to each other, of just making love and feeling like One as the moment, they were now trying to hold off from climaxing for a bit as they were enjoying it too  
much, both of them!  
  
“ _Mmm_ I love holding you close to me,” he said “it is almost like we merge both their auras flared up, they were both old enough for them to be blue-green and they touched and joined so it was hard to tell where one ended and one begun, and they flashed,  
pulsed and turned silvery occasionally.  
  
“Gurnin wondered why that happened, I told him it was normal,” said Krasar “ how our auras merged together….like this when two Cyra well….do what we are doing now, or in times of strong emotions, poor guy he was worried and wondered why it happened”.

Stella chuckled “I am glad that he realised, finally that he and Teela were _meant_ to be together! I always knew that they were meant to be! They are good for each other and were meant to be, they are ‘ _Old Souls’_ like you and I and were probably lovers than  
as well, Teela, she asked me about it too” they kissed, and she said, “Mmm keep that up Krasar!”  
  
He made ardent and gentle love to her, soft and firm, he was fully extended and exposed now and as aroused as she was, and it felt good!   
  
She smiled as he held her close, and she stroked him again.   
  
They responded to her touch, he was normally mostly invisible due to his current form, but she knew where they were, he stirred slightly and granted.

She knew he was trying to hold off climaxing as much as she was “Mmm won’t know how much longer I can hold off” he said stroking a breast and nipple “you are trying to hold off as much as me”, and he felt her tighten even more around him inside of her, they held a bit longer.   
  
Then he said, “Ok, that’s it! hang on!”  
  
She nodded and grinded a little more and using their ghostly ability to fly they held on tightly to each other with both arms and tendrils and cried out in bliss as she started to climax.   
  
He did as well, he cried out in joy, holding onto her tightly as waves of pleasure infused them both.   
  
They both cried out in pleasure together as release flowed through them both, they lifted themselves into the sky, breathing heavily, their aura’s flashed silver and blue-green and occasionally strobing to rainbow as they both let go and just floated there together a little, under the power of their wings and their ghostly ability to fly.   
  
She felt him and sighed in deep pleasure.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” said Stella holding onto him “don’t let go of me Kras I feel like I could float like this forever” and for a moment her and her husband floated just above waves of the moonlit cove, their auras merged as one.   
  
With a flap of his wings, they both landed back in the ocean and swam back to the beach together and lay on the sandy beach together, sand-covered them both.   
  
They looked like a pair of classic merfolk now lying in the sand.  
  
Kras slid back inside of her and lifted himself up on one arm and stroked her breasts as their bottom halves were still in the water.  
  
She said, “this is great Kras, don’t get out of me yet Kras”.  
  
“Not planning to at the moment, I could probably go again in a moment”.  
  
She laughed “I know”.  
  
“So yeah I’m not ready to stop yet or at the moment,” he said, he put his tail over hers and kissed her stroking her side and flank.  
  
She stroked his gills and fins, and they started to make love again a little more gently.  
  
She let him, Stella usually let him take the alpha male role, but this time she got him to roll over and then she was on top of him, her hair hanging down, grinding her hips into his groin “let me start this time” she teased.  
  
“I am willing to let you do that,” he said, “ take the lead”, and with a chuckle, he pulled her down and massaged and sucked on her breasts as he thrust.   
  
She grinded she laughed as his fins tickled her.   
  
He felt her start to respond again as she laid down on him and he arched his back and thrust again, but not so urgently this time, but gently, sweetly, and just as pleasurable.  
  
They rolled in the sand and surf a bit, happily, getting covered in sand and then went into the water washing it off themselves, once finished they separated and lay on their backs looking at the stars, half in, half out of the water, Krasar still exposed , Stella stroked it.  
  
“Not going to do anything,” Krasar said with a chuckle “ spent, see already starting to withdraw” Krasar’s privates was actually more humanoid than many would expect it to be in this form, seeing it was mostly concealed unless needed.  
  
“You know your privates doesn’t look much different to a human in this form,” Stella said with a chuckle, stroking it.  
  
“Whoa!” said Krasar “I’m Gorta! My form is humanoid and fully compatible with most humanoid races, including humans! So, of course, it does! But Stell I'm spent!”  
  
“Yeah,” said Stella.  
  
“So are you,” said Krasar as Stella stopped and lay beside him again, and it went invisible, leaving only a hint of his maleness.  
  
“Think we’re mated. Well and truly” said Stella with a giggle.  
  
“We’re just Shifters, seeing I’m not technically a Merman and you are half-human, I just have aquatic characteristics due to been Aquellan,” Krasar said “ neither of us is full Mer” he kissed her as she reached over and pulled a shawl over her shoulders ( it was Autumn) Krasar sat upon his tail, his tail was dolphin-like.  
  
It was longer and more flexible than a dolphin.  
  
“Cold?” he asked.  
  
“No,” she said “just my back and shoulders” as Krasar wrapped his wings around himself, he telekinesed a backpack across which contained a thermos of coffee and some fruit as well as the usual medical supplies he carried around with him, they heard some bats in the trees, the ghosts smiled, they felt akin to the creatures of the night.  
  
Stella chuckled “trust you”.  
  
“I get hungry! And besides, I’m never without my ‘ _little black bag_ ’ I’m a GP!” he said peeling and eating a banana and poured her some coffee, he pulled another cup out of the bag and got one as well and stroked one of Stella’s still mainly bare breasts, he   
loved them, they were full and round and luscious with dark nipples, she moved a little to give him better access, he stroked the nipples and massaged the breast, he then teased the nipple and taking its tip he sucked on it a little and then stopped and finished his banana.  
  
“You have great breasts,” he said “just looking at them makes me want to touch and stroke them” as he started to rebraid her hair again, she let him do so, she loved it when he did that, she loved him stroking, brushing and rebraiding her hair.  
  
He stroked her breasts as he did so, making her giggle.  
  
“You are my lifemate, Stell,” he said, kissing her neck.  
  
“And you are mine, it is ironic though that we are both dead,” she said, “were you propositioned again?”  
  
“No, but it is embarrassing when that happens, I’m a _Ghost_!” he said.  
  
“So am I,” said Stella “ the Mers don’t consider me one of them, seeing I’m a Halfbreed Mer, so I’m not considered ‘ _suitable breeding stock_ ’ due to been half-human, my parents were in love with one another but they would have had a hard time had we lived amongst the Mers to find me a suitable mate, they would have eventually, or I would have, but it would have been someone of low rank or another half-breed. Mers are very particular about that, about half-breed children, we really weren’t considered ‘ _pure_ ’ it became apparent that I was only half Mer when I hit puberty when it started to show, half-breeds, happen though. They know that they do, but it is sometimes difficult to find a good match though, so Half-Breeds usually end up living amongst land-dwellers, thus marrying humans, elder race, aliens or end up marrying and mating with other Half-breeds, we aren’t really considered ‘ _true_ ’ so you would have been perfect for me! Seeing you aren’t actually Mer, but yes those do approach you don’t know that at first, or they are Half-Breeds as well!”  
  
“I’m Gorta!” he said, “ **NOT** human!”  
  
“And everyone knows that Gorta can pass for human if they hide their more alien characteristics, and most don’t even do that seeing you look like Half Elves mostly and that humans and Gorta find each other attractive, especially seeing you can hide both your wings and your tail!”  
  
“True,” said Krasar “not to mention we are fully compatible with one another more or less, it just may take a little longer to conceive, even I can, I can make them vanish! Gurnurna can pass for human better than any of us! Seeing he doesn’t have the wings or the tail! And five fingers instead of four! I’m sure he has some human somewhere in his ancestry, he has the pointed ears, their tips are less obvious than mine are” he finished his banana and put the peel back into his bag.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krasar and Stella rescue a downed spaceship

Suddenly a noise came from above them, they both looked up and watched as a damaged fighter ship, trailing both smoke and flame making them both remember that there was an interdimensional war on and that there had been fighting up near the Moon and Venus went over them, Krasar recognised it as EarthForce, the damaged ship passed low over their heads over the Cove obviously going to crash into the ocean.  
  
“EarthForce?” Stella asked.  
  
“Yes!” he said “I had read that there had been fighting near the Moon and Venus! But their way out here, it will take ages for them to get rescued! Come on, Stella, we’re closer! We’ll see if we can save some lives! I’m a GP for goodness sakes!” he picked up his  
black medical custom-made backpack as he took it with him everywhere, put it on his back and dove back into the water with a flick of his tail and started to swim in the direction of the downed fighter.  
  
“I forget you carry that with you everywhere!” Stella said, joining him, as he had strapped it to his back and just below his dorsal fin.  
  
“Of course, I do! I’m a licensed GP! Never know when you may need it, I got it custom made!” he swum ahead, she had to admit he swam better than she sometimes did, due to his dolphin-like tail and manta style wings (which changed shape when he was on land).  
  
“Ahead,” he said, his blue-green aura trailing out behind him and swum ahead of her strongly, taking Dolphin form as he did so (Aquellan Dolphin form of course!) as he assessed the situation, and decided he would get there quicker If he did that, it made  
her giggle a little to see an Aquellan Dolphin, which was aqua in colour, with a black backpack attached to its back, with black fins and stripes, it’s dorsal black, in Dolphin form, Aquellan Dolphins were similar to Terran Dolphins apart from brightly coloured hides and spines.  
  
She also heard Krasar call out to the creatures of the sea, it was one of the abilities he had as an Aquellan.  
  
“Krasar!”  
  
“There is a sea-dragon nearby and a pod of dolphins and a couple of Whales,” he said as he shifted back to his Mer-form “ the Dragon would be part of the Dragonwatch I sent the alert out”.  
  
“Oh,” she said, hanging onto his dorsal fin as he shifted back to Dolphin form and dove “we couldn’t mate like this could we?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t think so, although we could as Dolphins, I know you can take Dolphin form as well,” he said, “and seal”.  
  
“I know, but it feels strange,” she said.  
  
“Might have to try it sometime though?” he said, “hang on Stell I’m taking us under”.  
  
He dove to under the ship, where it had come down and said “this isn’t good” Stella let him go.   
  
Krasar swam up to the downed ship and underneath it “we have to get them out, although I think one is already dead”.  
  
He changed back to his merform and went fully Corporeal (it boosted their strength) and concentrated on the door, ghosts lacked some strength and Cyra were no exception to the rule if not fully corporeal “it has been lasered or something” he remarked “so they couldn’t get out, Stell see if you can find us more help, I know there is a sea-dragon swimming around, their on their way, part of the Dragonwatch. I know there are some Humpbacks and a Pod of Dolphins around, see if you can get them to come as well. I’m getting into the craft and see what I can do, it’s sinking as it is taking In water due to the damages and they will drown, their already unconscious and wounded, I can smell the blood and their life seeping away, Death is close”.  
  
“Same here,” said Stella, she kissed him as he went incorporeal and went through the door, entirely ethereal wasn’t their default, semi was, he also drew on his power as a Reaper.   
  
He saw the pilots, there were three of them, but one was already dead, the gunner, the two other pilots were still alive, but one was unconscious. Near-death the other was conscious but groggy and was starting to come too.  
  
Krasar went to the unconscious one and undid his straps, he floated up, he heard a groan and said to the other “try and keep your head above water, I have to get your comrade out first, he’ll die otherwise and your third is already dead, I’ll try not to be too  
long as it is starting to fill with water” he broke the glass, thanking for the strength and durability that Reaper mode gave him.  
  
“Uh, who are you?”  
  
“I’m a Doctor,” said Krasar “help is on its way” he reached into his bag and pulled out two mini oxygen cylinders “put this in your mouth It contains oxygen, but try and keep your head above water for a little longer”, and without another word, he picked up   
the other pilot and swam upwards and the conscious pilot saw the flash of a tail disappear through the hole.  
  
“ _Merman_?” they wondered, “makes sense”.  
  
Krasar pulled himself up onto the top of the partially submerged ship and laid the unconscious pilot on it and gave him mouth to mouth, he could do it if in Reaper Mode or fully Corporeal for a limited time and pushed his chest.  
  
“Come on!” he begged “I don’t have breath for long! Only what I could take seeing I’m already dead!!” the patient coughed bringing up water yet not fully regaining consciousness and started to breathe, Krasar checked his wounds, he was stable for now, so   
he went back down the hole again.  
  
The other pilot said “I can’t seem to undo myself, it's damaged and gotten tangled, my arm is broken I think” part of the ship was entirely underwater now.  
  
“Hang on a bit longer I will try to get you untangled,” said Krasar and dove under to look and saw what the problem was, one of the pilot's arms was broken as was one of their legs and probably the hip as well.   
  
They were bleeding, sharks were already hovering.  
  
Krasar hissed at them “back off!” he said to them, his green eyes flashing dangerously. His tendrils unfurled, even he could be dangerous! Especially seeing he was also currently partially in ‘ _Reaper Mode_ ’ he actually looked like something like the creature  
from the Black Lagoon or something similar in full ‘ _Reaper Mode’_ with either octopus-like lower limbs, two legs or his tail but more heavily armoured depending whether he was in land mode or sea mode.  
  
The sharks backed off, and Krasar went back to the pilot and said: “ I will have to cut you out, your ship is sinking and I couldn’t help your third crewmember they were already dead…”  
  
“You’re a…” said the pilot as they caught sight of Krasar’s lower body and his fins and tail, as he pulled out a bowie knife.  
  
**S** uddenly a pair of huge eyes and a beaked nose appeared, as Krasar recognised for what he had taken for a sea-dragon was, in fact, a Dragon-Turtle it clearly lived in the Harbour and was part of the Dragonwatch.  
  
“Thank you,” he said as felt the ship been moved and lifted out of the water.  
  
“What the…what is that!” the pilot said as the caught sight of the enormous creature.  
  
Krasar said, “many creatures are living in the Harbour or nearby, and there are some many don’t know about…. she’s one of them, now hang on!”  
  
“You are one sexy merman!” the pilot said, and Krasar realised that it was actually a tall, muscular woman with her hair cut short it had been hard to tell her gender “wow! Nice abs!”  
  
“Erm,” Krasar said “Um ok” he cut her free and took her to the top of the ship which was no longer sinking as fast thanks to the Dragon-Turtle.  
  
“Thanks, my friend,” said Krasar and saw Stella sitting on top of it, also still in merform, she had the other pilots head in her lap as she bandaged his headwound.  
  
“I didn’t move him too much,” she said, “I was afraid of broken bones”.  
  
“Wow! _Two_ of you!” the female pilot said.  
  
The more wounded pilot coughed and groggily said “ you know if I knew I was going to rescued by a beautiful mermaid….I would have died a happy man….” he said.  
  
“Help is on its way Kras,” said Stella as Krasar moved a little awkwardly to the more wounded pilot to check him over, using his arms and his tail to move around, preferring to remain in merform at the moment even if it was awkward, seeing he was still stark  
naked, he sat upon his tail, Stella was clearly thinking the same as she like him was still naked, apart from her hair and her shawl, she was covered a bit better than him.  
  
“My wife and my mate, Stella,” said Krasar “I’m Doctor Krasartana Vanderberg”.  
  
“Darn your married!” the female pilot joked “but do you need to get back into the water or something?”  
  
“No, we’re fine, I’m Aquellan,” he said, tending the more wounded pilot.  
  
“And I’m only half Mer,” said Stella.  
  
Krasar nodded and examined the wounded pilot “ _Mmm_ it is lucky that Stell didn’t move you too much. I think you have a possible cracked Vertebrae, broken Clavicle, broken ribs, a concussion and possibly a cracked skull, not to mention two broken legs,  
dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist, you are lucky you are still alive and didn’t bleed out, especially with possibly punctured lungs, you are going to be in a lot of pain soon. You will definitely need surgery, how the hell are you even conscious!!!”  
  
“How come I aren’t feeling it at the moment, and I can’t feel my legs”.  
  
“Adrenalin mostly, “ Krasar said “ and I have given you something as well, but when it wears off you will feel it, sorry, but it is going to hurt like hell!” he prepared a hypo and injected it into the wounded pilot.  
  
“You’re a Doctor?” he asked.  
  
“GP,” said Krasar showing him his ID “you're also a Marine right? So, you probably have nanites or something that is stopping you from bleeding out”.  
  
“Ok,” the woman said “we’re lucky you were around then” as he went to her.  
  
“You’re not so bad, burns, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, broken leg, broken hip, possibly bruised or cracked ribs, concussion and headwound as well. I will give you something for the pain as well, and we’ll wait for help, you were lucky we were here”.  
  
“I can’t believe we were rescued by Merfolk!” said the woman.  
  
“We’re not true Merfolk as I said I’m Aquellan and Stella is only half Mer,” he bent over the side and dipped his tail in the water and splashed some water on himself and his gills, and then went back to the other pilot to make him as comfortable as possible.  
  
“He’s in bad shape, isn’t he?” Stella asked.  
  
“Very, he is possibly paralysed,” said Krasar “I have stabilised him as much as I’m able”.  
  
She nodded “ok”.  
  
“He says he can’t feel the pain, I can’t tell if the paralysis is permanent or not….he’ll live, but he’s in for some major surgery, and a lot of pain when the painkillers wear off”.  
  
Krasar wrapped a wing around Stella and said: “ rescue will be soon” he looked up and nodded “here they are’ he turned to the two pilots “ don’t let your comrade move around too much, he possibly has spinal injuries” he crawled over.  
  
“That must be really awkward,” said the female pilot.  
  
“I do have legs, I’m just totally naked,” he said rearing up on his tail like a dolphin and using it for support “I am not really Merfolk, but your comrade has possible spinal injuries” as a rescue chopper appeared.

  
The pilot in the Chopper was taken back at the strange sight they hadn’t been expecting any survivors when they had gotten the report of a downed Earth force fighter, there had been too much of this lately, and they had been expecting to only pull   
bodies from the wreckage and were quite surprised at the sight that greeted them.  
  
Sure enough, there was a downed ship, but half of it looked like it was held above water by a vast _Turtle_? There were tales of such creatures living in the Harbour but to see one….!  
  
On the non-submerged side was the strangest sight two pilots were still alive.   
  
However, one was clearly severely wounded, perhaps dying as he was lying on his back, his head supported, the other pilot with an arm in a sling and several other wounds was sitting up, but what was the most amazing sight was what appeared to be a male Merman and a Mermaid were both waving at them.  
  
The rescuers came down onto the ship it swayed but stayed steady.  
  
“Easy now,” said the Merman who had a soft faintly British sounding accent “glad you’re here”.  
  
“What is the situation and is there anymore?” one asked.  
  
“One the Gunner, but he was already dead when we got here, and I was more concerned for the two survivors,” the Merman said standing up by balancing himself on his tail “I got the two pilots out although I suspect that one has spinal injuries” he indicated the one lying down “ the other isn’t in such bad shape”.  
  
“We?”  
  
“My wife, Stella, we were swimming nearby…when the ship came down” he indicated the Mermaid “ _Umbra_ here is holding up half of the ship to stop it sinking more”.  
  
“ _Umbra_?”  
  
“The Dragon-Turtle,” he said.  
  
“Oh,” said the Paramedic.  
  
“I’ve stabilized both Pilots, but I suspect one of them has spinal injuries he can’t feel his legs and considering how badly wounded they are, that is not good”.  
  
“You did an excellent job,” said the other Paramedic “you probably saved his life, have you had first aid training?”  
  
“I’m a GP,” said the Merman he handed over his ID from a bag nearby “Dr Krasartana Vanderberg”.  
  
They looked at his ID “says your Gorta”.  
  
“I’m from Aquellis,” said Krasar “I’m Gorta, but I’m from Aquellis, I’m not really a merman it is an adaptation of my people due to the planet been mostly covered by water! This isn’t my default form! Speaking of which do you think is there anything my wife  
and I can use to um… _cover up_? We haven’t changed back because we are both naked! Stell’s only Half Mer! We were swimming nearby when the ship came down”.  
  
“Oh,” said the Paramedic and asked for two spare jackets to be sent down and a stretcher and straps for someone with suspected spinal injuries.  
  
“The wounded pilot can breathe on his own, but his ribs are cracked possibly broken,” said Krasar “I have given him a painkiller, else he’d be in a lot of pain otherwise, but he does need surgery, and soon, I have done what I can, but I’m only a GP”.  
  
“You probably saved his life,” said the head Paramedic “it was lucky that you were here”.  
  
Krasar nodded and put the jacket on, and when they looked again, he had legs.  
  
His privates were mostly covered by the jacket, Stella came, also with legs to join them and covered mainly by the coat, Krasar’s wings were folded down as tight as he could get them and also covered by the jacket.  
  
“Thanks,” said Krasar “I’ll come to the hospital with you, but could I ask you a favour?”  
  
“Sure, go ahead”.  
  
“There is a small cove nearby it is where Stell and I were swimming, could we do a flyby so I can get our _clothes_?”  
  
“OK” said the Paramedic.


	20. Final Chapter for Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Part One. ** Adult Content**  
> *Following the Rescue. **  
> Tying up a few loose ends for part one   
> ** Rannith bonds with Jasmine**  
> ** Gurnurna gives Rannith a warning**  
> ** Rannith and Krysillia get a little carried away in their bedroom**  
> ** Also what is that mysterious light?**

A while later once again dressed, they were both at the hospital, and both pilots were rushed into emergency.  
  
“Dr Krasartana Vanderberg,” Krasar said, showing his ID “I’m a GP and technically those are my patients” he signed them both in.  
  
“He’s right,” said the Paramedic “if he hadn’t been there they would have both died”.  
  
“Ok, Dr Vanderberg,” said the Triage Supervisor.  
  
“The male pilot is in bad shape, I suspect spinal injuries seeing he can’t feel his legs and from what I could assess after I rescued him. There doesn’t seem to be any punctures though, he also has a head wound, that is probably the least of his injuries I have given him a painkiller else he would be in a lot of pain otherwise, he also has lost a fair amount of blood and is lucky to be alive, I’ve seen people, die, of fewer wounds than this! Common in a warzone….” he trailed off.  
  
“Your military?”  
  
“No, but I have been in a warzone as part of a medical team like I said I’m a GP. I’m not a surgeon, I made sure that the proper attention was given, but he does need surgery immediately!”

“Yes, Dr Vanderberg,” said the Triage nurse.  
  
“The female pilot, she is not as badly wounded, but will need some surgery as well,” he said following them in.  
  
Stella said, “I’ll stay here”.  
  
Krasar nodded “get yourself a cup of coffee, me too if you want and let Stifral know, you can go home if you want, I might be here for a while”.  
  
“Ok,” she said, “but I will stay here”.  
  
“Ok,” he said kissing her and followed the doctors into emergency, Stella smiled, Krasar could not resist helping where he could, his kind heart was one of the reasons why she loved him.  
  
“Oh Krasar,” she said softly, thinking of earlier that evening, she would have loved to have a baby to him as well, it was a shame they had met after they had both died and had been dead for a long while at 500 years old, Stella was no young ghost either,   
Krasar was 800, and he had seen some pain, she could see it in his eyes. It was why he was happy to remain the Chief Medical Officer to a gang of ghosts.  
  
Stella got up and headed towards the coffee lounge calling Stifral as she did.  
  
“ _You two, alright_?” Stifral asked.  
  
“Yeah, we’re fine, we are going to be a while though,” she said.  
  
“ _Ok,_ ” said Stifral “ _what hospital you at?_ ”” she told him, and he said, “ _I’ll be there in a while, I’ll wait with you, Stell”.  
  
_ “You don’t have too”.  
  
“ _It’s ok,_ ” he said, Stifral considered Krasar second in command and was his best friend in the gang, but they were not what many thought, _lovers_! They were best mates and were the same age as each other.  
  
He had been a little older than Krasar while alive, Krasar had been around twenty-eight, Stifral had been thirty, but both were now over eight hundred years old.  
  
“Ok,” said Stella “could you also bring Kras and I some jackets as it is starting to get chilly”.  
  
“ _Ok_ ” said Stifral.  
  
Stella went down to the coffee shop and ordered herself a coffee and sat down to drink it, rubbing her head as it had started to ache a little she had to admit she had been a little shocked at what she had seen, Krasar was a little more used to that, seeing he   
had been in warzones.  
  


_Meanwhile at the Gangs Manor  
  
_

Gurnin got up and left the room and went to his tower room and half expected to find Teela in there waiting for him, he opened the door and entered the room and checked his animals which all seemed contented and happy he patted them and got ready for bed.  
  
He looked over his showbags and the stuff he had bought and yawned, it was past midnight now, and he realised that he was tired, so he decided to sit and read for a bit then go to sleep.  
  
He heard a knock on his door, and he called out “ come in”.  
  
Teela came in and said, “ were you asleep?”  
  
“No just reading,” Gurnin said, taking off his reading glasses “you ok? I was half expecting to find you in here?”  
  
She chuckled “ err yeah, I guess”.  
  
“It’s ok,” Gurnin said, “you want to spend the night?”  
  
Teela shrugged and removed her dressing gown, she was clad in a nightie and climbed in beside him, and he noticed nothing underneath.  
  
Gurnin said, “did the tea help?”  
  
She nodded “Yeah, I just want to be with you, for you to hold me, to sleep beside you”.  
  
“Ok,” he said, removing his pyjama shirt, so he was bare-chested and took Teela in his arms “ _Shhh_!” Teela turned over and stroked his chest and ridges and kissed him.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” she said as she pulled her straps down.  
  
“I’m kind of tired and dosed up on tea,” he said, “But we can fall asleep like this if you wish”.  
  
“Ok,” she said, stroking his back and what she could feel of his more sensitive places.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” she said “I like your ridges” and held him close, making her purr as he started on the fur on her back, nibbling gently on her neck.  
  
After a while they both fell asleep like that, Gurnin covered her with his wings, (now permanently black).

Rannith was on his way up to bed, noticing that the house was quiet seeing it was 2.00 in the morning, he couldn’t remember seeing either Krasar or Stella nor Stifral either.  
  
He found Gurnurna in the office enjoying a pipe and a cup of tea and asked: “where’s Stifral or Molly?”  
  
“Krasar had a medical emergency at the hospital, there was a downed EarthForce ship,” said Gurnurna offering him the tea and the pipe “Molly and Stifral went to the hospital”.  
  
“Oh,” said Rannith “I’ve been gaming, so I didn’t notice until now that neither of them was around”.  
  
Gurnurna said, “most didn’t they went to the local hospital and haven’t come back yet, guess we’ll see them in the morning, one EarthForce pilot was badly wounded apparently”.  
  
“Oh,” said Rannith “I didn’t notice”.  
  
Gurnurna said, “apparently there has been fighting near the moon and Venus I was watching the news”.  
  
“Yeah a friend is on the Moon,” said Rannith “I was talking to him earlier”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “makes sense although I think there are bigger things to worry about than just the war here on Earth, something is going to happen, something big regarding the supernatural world”.  
  
“My thoughts exactly,” said Rannith “you can feel it can’t you.”  
  
“Yes, “said Gurnurna “and these ghost murders you are talking about”  
  
“Yes,” said Rannith.  
  
“Oh yeah I got this a message for Gurnin so can you pass this on, came via email,” Gurnurna said and handed him a printout, “Sylen says yes, and she would like to meet with Gurnin I guess when it is convenient” he paused “isn’t that the Corran Cyra your friend Staria knows”.  
  
“Yes,” said Rannith “Gurnin offered their membership, they probably mean they want to share resources, like us, she is also a Reaper”.  
  
“An Corran who's a Reaper?” said Gurnurna “ _interesting_ ”.  
  
“She’s Cyra as well,” said Rannith.  
  
“Wonder how that happened?” said Gurnurna.  
  
“The T’ron happened,” said Rannith.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “well yes, just pass the message along to Gurnin”.  
  
“I will,” said Rannith.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “also word of warning, next time you and Krysilia get a little hungry be careful and a little more discreet ok?”  
  
Rannith looked astounded “Gurnin told you?”  
  
“No, but you were _seen_ ,” said Gurnurna.  
  
“Oh? By whom?”  
  
“The walls have eyes and ears,” said Gurnurna “what you did was not against the rules or _illegal_ , but it isn’t _encouraged_ , Ok?”  
  
“Err we didn’t think and well it was more Kry than me,” said Ran “I have to teach her some more control I think”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “it is not against the rules, but it is not encouraged either, so keep that in mind, Ok? We’re all done stuff like that at some point or another it happens, but _discretion_ is advised”.  
  
Rannith said, “er Ok”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “just bear that in mind, Dhampir fall under the same rules as us all and Krysillia should know that especially seeing she is as old as she is and is a Dhampir”.  
  
“Ok,” he said, “Err didn’t realise we were seen”.  
  
Gurnurna nodded “ you were” he stood up and picked up his teapot “Pass the message onto Gurnin, but right now I’m calling it a night and going to bed” and left the office.

**R** annith found Jasmine wandering outside the White Lady never seemed to sleep or little “Night Jasmine although it is more morning now” he looked at her “don’t you need to sleep?”  
  
She said, “very little, I think it is my curse”.  
  
“Ok,” he said with a yawn “ have a good day, I noticed that little Jenna was loaded up with soft toys, showbags and other little things when we came home from the show”.  
  
Jasmine nodded “I can’t stop _showering_ her with presents!”  
  
Rannith chuckled “she is spoilt by you shamelessly”.  
  
“I guess it’s just that there were so many pretty things and such cute little dresses I just had to buy her!”  
  
Rannith said “I don’t know how long the poor child’s been stuck here as a ghost and in that park, we found her in, it melts my hearts to see a ghost child like her…. I’m glad you're taken under your wing and in your care, although I do worry about her” he paused “I was too young to die! But Jenna”.  
  
She nodded “I know”.  
  
“I like how you're taken to her, I’m guessing you were a mother who lost her child or children and possibly couldn’t live with it and ended your own life in grief, or you died in childbirth, you're also possibly a widow, and your child or children were the only things you were living for”.  
  
Jasmine nodded “possibly I know I had a child at one stage”.  
  
“How?”  
  
She looked down “I have a scar on my abdomen a Caesarean scar and also whenever I look at Jenna sometimes, my breasts they ache, and they sometimes leak.”  
  
“Oh, maybe you did die in childbirth, or your baby did” he suggested.  
  
“I can’t remember,” she said, sitting on the stairs in frustration.  
  
Rannith sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and said “I know what it is like to hit rock bottom, a lot of people do not know this about me, _moody_ , _Dark souled Rannith_ _with his barriers and so forth_. But there was a time…. I considered letting  
go and just ending my existence, just fading away, it was the darkest period of my Afterlife, Gurnin was gone, and I was all alone. I realised what I had done….what chaos and damage I had caused, what I had become….I spent many years aimlessly   
wandering, drinking too much, depressed and basically feeling sorry for myself, I just wanted to fade away” he said “ don’t let go” he said getting up “Jenna she _needs_ you”.  
  
Jasmine said, “everyone says that you don’t have the kind heart your brother has….”.  
  
“I _don’t_!” said Rannith “I am basically Gurnin’s darker side, we are almost counterparts, just think about what I said Jasmine” and got up.  
  
“You’re not so bad, Rannith,” she said.  
  
Rannith said “yes well…. goodnight Jasmine” and went upstairs.  
  
He opened the door to his room and found Krysillia in there “Kry?” he asked.  
  
Krysillia said “err sorry but come have a look at this!” she indicated the window.  
  
Rannith went to look and noticed that she was just wearing her dressing gown and nothing underneath.  
  
He removed his own clothes and joined her “what are we looking at” he asked as he started to remove her dressing gown, she let him.   
  
He stood naked behind her and put his arms around her and started to stroke her breasts teasing her from behind.  
  
She surrendered to his embrace and indicated the window where they could see a strange glow as if a void had opened.  
  
“What do you think that is?” she asked.  
  
Rannith kissing her neck and nibbled on it and said: “ there has been some fighting apparently it is where Krasar and Stella have gone, they rescued someone from a downed ship apparently and mmm you smell good!”  
  
She said, “I had a bath, I guess, but it appeared as I was watching”.  
  
“ _Mmm_ we can look into it tomorrow then,” said Rannith kissing her neck.   
  
She felt his ghostly tendrils snake out and started to caress her naked form.  
  
One wrapped around her arms, she felt her fangs lengthen in response and spun around till she was facing him and felt his tendrils start to pulse and stroke a little harder, she unsheathed her fangs and bit into his neck, making him gasp and started to suck.  
  
“Ow! Not so _hard_!” he hissed and then said, “I’m still tender and recovering!”  
  
“Err sorry,” she said as her red marks glowed, and they fell onto his bed together.  
  
“I’m a ghost, remember!” he said “I don’t _have_ blood! So, don’t drain me so hard!”   
  
He unsheathed his claws and stroked her back as her wings appeared and opened, she had a bit of Succubus in her background not to mention a Succubus’s ability to drive men wild and arouse them really quickly and also fed off sexual energies.  
  
“Uh yeah,” she said, “I keep forgetting that you are not a Dhampir or that you’re not living”.  
  
“I’m Cyra,” he said “ we do have a kind of ectoplasm that serves as blood, but we don’t have a lot of it!” he flapped his own wings “ so be careful huh?”  
  
“I guess,” she said, “sorry I do forget that”.  
  
“I’m a _ghost_ Kry,” he said.   
  
Rannith added telepathically ** _we must learn to be a little more discreet next time_ _though when we both need a feed; we weren’t only seen by Gurnin it seems_ **.  
  
** _Serious_? ** she asked she was in full Dhampire mode now with a bit of her succubus heritage showing through, her eyes glowed with the soft demonic glow they sometimes got.   
  
However, Ran knew his own would be glowing golden and their oddly shaped pupils fully visible, she teased him with her tail which was evident at the moment as well as she was in ‘ _Succubus mode_ ’ as she called it.  
  
Half Succubi, half Dorenganza, Kry’s demonic blood showed up when in certain situations and in _‘Reaper Mode’_ been caught up in the throes of passion was one of them, much like Rannith’s draconic heritage showed up occasionally, teamed up with been a Dhampir it made for quite an exciting combination as Rannith said he sometimes found it hard to match due to been Cyra.  
** _Yes! *_ * he said.  
  
**By whom _? *_ ***   
  
** _Gurnurna didn’t say_ ** he said kissing her.  
  
** _Ok_ ** she said as they floated around.  
  
  
None of them noticed that the light that Krysillia had seen vanish as mysteriously as it had come, seeing they were either all asleep or otherwise engaged.  
  
 **End of Part One.**   
  



End file.
